Legacy of War
by Will S. LaVi
Summary: Remnant, a world of bloody evolution, and its name is more literal than nearly anyone could have guessed. Of the few who know the fractured world's history, Jaune Arc knows more than anyone. It's hard not to when you're the legacy of the one who broke it. A What if Remnant was the world of God of War many years after GoW 3. (God of War 2018 will not be included.)
1. V1 Arc 1 Ch 1: Marked

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's as simple as that.**

* * *

 **Beta Readers:**

 **Romulus Black Talon (Ideas and Sounding Board)**

 **Love Reading 3.14 (Grammar and Plot Holes Fixer)**

* * *

 **Legacy of War**

 **Volume 1**

 **Arc 1: The Marked Warrior**

 **Chapter 1: Marked**

* * *

As the light of Remnant's fragmented moon shined in the darkness of the night, the blue horrified eyes of a blond boy the age of eight watched the village at the bottom of the hill he was standing on was covered by roaring flames that burned a cruel red as its acrid smoke wafted through the air. However, that was not what terrified him, no, it was the sight of the dark creatures prowling the crimson-stained streets.

These dark creatures were the Grimm, monsters that fed on negativity, the very incarnation of darkness and evil, the eternal enemy of mankind. For centuries, they sought to diminish the light of humanity and all that they have stood for, and the people of this village were just more of their victims. Like rabid animals that took on nightmarish forms, the beasts devoured the corpses lying about and would even rip them to shreds, the faces of the dead townsfolk frozen in fear.

It was obvious to see that going down there would be incredibly stupid and suicidal, anyone should have ran far away and sought sanctuary by that point. The boy however was clouded by concern for his family rather than his own safety. While that reasoning may have been noble, it was still foolhardy. But alas, it was not to be for the boy.

And so, he gripped the wooden sword he had carved with help from his father tightly and ran for his home, circling around the town's vicinity so that he could avoid the Grimm's notice even if the possibility that his actions would be in vain was high. Luck seemed to have blessed him though, for he arrived in a manor adorned with the symbol of two golden arcs.

The large iron gates were ruined, as if an enormous being had plowed through the metal, and that only served to make the boy's fear grow as he surveyed the front door. Blood stained the marble stairs of the porch and the once magnificent oak doors were left ajar, bearing multiple deep gashes.

What kind of Grimm could have easily gone through the manor's gates like it was made of paper? Whose blood was staining the stairs? Was it one of his sisters? His mother's? His father's? All of them? This question kept circulating in his mind and he wanted answers.

Carefully, the boy gripped his sword tightly and silently went inside the place he called home, where he, his father, mother, and seven sisters lived. Such was a mistake that nearly cost him his head as red eyes flashed in the dark, the low growls of the beast being his only warning as white claws swung, seeking his blood.

Luck had saved him again, the fresh blood on the floor making him slip as he scrambled backwards to avoid the overhead swing. It was only barely though, for the sharp edge of one of the claws found purchase on the right side of his face, forming a deep cut that run from just above his right eyebrow to his jaw.

"Gah!"

Flinching from the sudden pain and the blood pouring from the wound, the boy swung the weapon in his hands as hard as he could upward, breaking upon impact as it hit the Grimm on its snout. The surprise attack bought him enough time to scramble to his feet and make a beeline for the kitchen, where he hoped to get a knife to better protect himself, considering that he was now only armed with a wooden hilt.

At the end of the hall, he could see the door to his mother's sanctuary. Safety! He was already halfway there and it would only take him a few more seconds of running!

This was it! He could hide there! Away from all this creatures until help came! He could–!

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the Grimm from earlier leapt high above him and blocked the entrance to the kitchen, a Beowulf from the looks of it as moonlight streamed from above and revealed its appearance, its mouth revealing bloodstained rows of sharp teeth.

Stopping on his tracks, the boy could only feel dread as it deliberately, slowly made its way to him on all fours, like a predator playing with its prey. Tears fell from his eyes as the thought of his family and how he would never see them again, his kind mother making food for them and providing comfort, his older sisters regaling tales of their time in Signal and Beacon whenever they were home, his younger sisters asking him to dance or play with them, and his father trying to teach him how to use the sword and telling stories about his ancestors.

He remembered his father telling him. _"One day you'll be as great as any Arc that ever lived before you Jaune. Now pick up your sword, let's practice again shall we?"_

The boy named Jaune shakily and tearfully raised the remains of his practice sword, intent on fighting if he were to die tonight and prove that he too, was worthy of bearing the surname of Arc.

The moment never came though as the kitchen door slammed open, revealing a bloodied but still mobile red-haired muscular man wearing only a torn shirt and pants, wielding a blood red spear and sword bearing the twin arc symbol in both hands. He was angry and Jaune never felt more relieved and thankful than that moment. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"

With a roar, the Arc patriarch threw his spear, impaling the Grimm as its barbed and hooked blade went through its back and out of its chest.

The Beowulf howled in anger and tried to turn to its new target, only for said target to charge and grab ahold of the spear, slamming it down to the floor where it thrashed and struggled to free itself. Seeing this, he raised his sword high and swung down, cleaving its head off in one slice. It stopped struggling and went slack, dissolving into smoke at its death.

At that point, Jaune felt relief dropped his hilt running forward to his father's ready arms for an embrace. "Dad!"

"It's okay my boy. I'm here." The huntsman told his son as he embraced him tightly.

Eventually, their embrace ended and Jaune saw his father frown as he looked at his face, examining the wound that had been dealt there that he was now beginning to feel as the adrenaline began to wear off, making him wince at the pain.

"We've got to get this treated." His father said to him before he looked behind him, where the kitchen remained open. He saw him hesitate to look at back at him before he did so, his eyes resolute but pained as he grabbed his weapons. "Get inside there Jaune. I will treat your wound before we leave."

"Where's everyone? Where's mo–" Jaune began to ask as he entered before he was cut short by his father slamming the door shut and made his way to the sink.

"Sit down, son. I will explain." At his father's words, he obeyed and took a seat near the sink.

"I ordered your sisters to escape when the Grimm started to come. They're far away from here by now." The Arc patriarch said as he washed his hands and took some cloth from the drawers, which he then proceeded to use to wipe away the blood from his face wound. "Now Jaune, I want you to hold this and apply pressure to your wound. Keep quiet."

The boy obeyed his father, although he was satisfied by the answer his father gave him in regards to his sisters, he wanted to ask him about his mother. Where was she? Why didn't his father mention her?

"Damn, my aura's still not fully recovered. I won't be able to use my semblance…but it should be enough." His father told him as he began to glow with a dim greenish light. Was this the aura that his father was saying?

The huntsman then placed his right hand on top of his head, as if he was going to ruffle his blond locks, except that wasn't what his father meant to do. "For it is in our darkest times that we see the light. With this, we bring forth a message of hope and strength to all in sight. Unending in perseverance and unlimited by right, I ascend your soul, and by my blade, arm thee."

And then Jaune felt it, a power that seemed to be originating deep inside him, beyond what can be considered flesh but very much a part of his being. It was warm, comforting, and vast. It was as if he'd been shrouded in the darkness for so long but was then enveloped by the light and that he should be celebrating. Closing his eyes, he let go of the cloth as he felt the energies of his new power, his Aura, focus on the wound and sooth it, relieving him of the pain.

Had his eyes been open though, he would have seen his father's eyes widen in shock and slight fear upon looking at the boy's Aura. It was as white as ash but that wasn't what induced such a reaction. What did was the burning blue color that started from the boy's left cheek which overlapped his left eye, wrapped around his left torso, and ended in a sharp curl on the upper left arm.

Though, its color was different, the Arc patriarch could not deny that it was the pattern that he'd been told to look out for, the mark of a warrior from a forgotten time, a history that had been kept secret for the brutality it had wrought upon the world, one that could and must only be passed down to an heir and no other, just as his predecessors had done before him, such as his grandfather had done to his father and his father to him. Now, it seemed to be his time to share it to his heir.

But it was the wrong time. It wasn't supposed to be now. The boy, his son, wasn't ready. He wasn't ready. He'd only known of it just a few years prior when his father was in his deathbed.

And why did his son have to be a marked one?

Still in shock and unresponsive, the father couldn't prevent what happened next for the boy was curious and decided to examine the trail of blood on the floor, one that was originating from just behind the counter and the table, a heavily bloodstained tablecloth that veiled what was beneath it.

And that something that clearly had blonde hair peeking out from the looks of it.

Every good feeling that Jaune had from having his Aura unlocked was immediately extinguished, as he immediately got out of his seat and ran towards the covered person who he hoped wasn't who he thought it to be.

"Jaune, no! Wait!"

Alas, the father unfroze too late and the child had removed the cloth with haste in his desire to confirm his deepest fears, revealing a blonde woman with a gruesome hole in her torso, the source of much of the blood.

Jaune gasped in horror and dropped the cloth in his hands as he looked at his mother's unmoving body. His heart began to pound in his chest as he tried to understand what he was seeing. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but the burning of his chest which felt constricted told him that he hadn't tried to breathe out of shock.

Taking in breaths of air, albeit on a fast pace that he could not control, he almost vomited as he could now smell the iron scent of blood in the air, the blood of his mother.

How did this happen? What killed his mother? Why did she die? Why? Why? Whywastheresomuchblood? Whydidshedie?

Suddenly, his father was there and refused to look at him, giving one last kiss to his mother's forehead before covering her with the tablecloth. He sighed deeply in pain and stood up, making his way towards his discarded weapons. "We have to leave. The Grimm will find us, that I have no doubt since I have your aura unlocked now."

"B-but mom's–" Jaune tried to insist but was cut off by the Arc patriarch's voice.

"She's dead Jaune. There's nothing more that we can do." He told him as he watched him press a part of the spear shaft, making it telescope into itself to be shorter while its blade split up from between, revealing a tube to which the sword was then attached to, forming a cross shaped short spear. "We have to get to the basement. We'll be safe there for the time being…there I can explain what happened, tell you something else you need to know, and give to you your birthright."

"But–" The blond tried to insist the issue once again, but a stern look was what he received.

"Jaune, this is not the time for this."

"NO!" Jaune shouted as he began to pound on his father's stomach with his fists. "I want to know why mom died! Why did she have to die?"

"ENOUGH!" Whatever the blond was going to say died in his mouth as he felt the anger in his father's voice making him step back a bit in fright and shock.

"Dad–"

"Did you not think that you aren't the only one who's hurting because of _this_? I had to watch her die Jaune! Under! My! Watch! Watched as that accursed Colchis tore that hole in her! I failed to protect her! Is that what you wanted me to say?"

He tried to speak but no words came out, his eyes beginning to mist.

"So enough of this from you before the Grimm comes. Let's be on our way now." His father opened the door and went out first.

This allowed Jaune to spare one last look at his mother, letting his gaze sit there for what could have been an eternity before he eventually followed his father out of the door and closed it.

As they walked, his face felt hot from the twin streams of tears from his eyes, his heart becoming heavier at each step he took away from her, knowing that he'd never feel the comfort she provided the whole family with.

* * *

A teen with blond locks clad in nothing more than a pair of jeans suddenly bolted up from his slumber on the bed with a gasp, sweat visible on his bare scarred torso and his blue eyes wide with tears. He began to take deep, steady breaths to calm himself even as his heart pounded and soon enough, he was in control of his emotions again. He sighed as he wiped away the tears and let his bare feet touch the wooden floor of the room, looking then at the lone circular window that provided him the view of the outside.

The cobalt blue of the ocean greeted him along with the glow of the rising sun as the ship cruised gently on the body of water.

"That memory again…I guess I'm still not past it, even after all these years." The blond muttered to himself as he grabbed his brown boots placed near the foot of the bed and began to put it on. He barely managed to finish doing the last knot when he felt an impact that almost knocked him off the bed, the only thing that did get knocked down was the bedside lamp and some of his belongings. A second later, alarms blared from the ship. "…great. What Grimm did I attract _this time_?"

An inhuman roar and a black tentacle with a barbed harpoon-like bone end that went past the window answered his question, making him groan in annoyance as he remembered one of the sea-based Grimm he had read about before boarding on this ship. _Well would you look at that Jaune. You were having a nice time at sea but then you managed to attract a thrice-be-damned–!_

"KRAKEN!"

Jaune breathed in deeply once more before swiftly grabbing and equipping several of his personal belongings that were thrown to the floor from the impact, the first being his white gauntlets and gold plated black gloves, the second being his family heirloom Crocea Mors that he clipped to his left gauntlet, and the last item was what appeared to be a silver chain. Three of the chain's links at the end resembled beads that had images carved into them, the first of them being a sheathed Crocea Mors that had its shield deployed, the second had a lightning bolt, and the third had his family symbol in red with a blade going through it.

Channeling his Aura to the chain, he watched as it seemed to take a life of its own and wrapped itself around his right gauntlet, the familiar weight and soothing feeling it gave was like that of an old friend. With that, he was as ready as he'll ever be. He didn't exactly have time to wear his armor and hoodie in time after all, what with the Grimm wreaking havoc on the ship. His weapons and Aura would have to be enough.

Opening the door to his cabin and making his way up the deck, he felt another impact rock the ship, making him wonder how tough the wood it was made from was, followed by the sound of cannons firing and a screech of pain. He got up in time to see one giant tentacle smoking and having a visible hole from which drops of its black blood dropped on the deck before going back underwater. The smoking drops of blood soon rose up and formed into slouching bipedal wolf Grimm, Beowolves. Upon seeing him, they howled and charged with no sense of self preservation.

"Well someone's excited." As soon as one of them lunged in his direction with claws poised to cut him, Jaune lashed out with a swift brutal kick to its snout, which led to it making a sound as if it had been a dog that had been kicked, the power behind it being enough to send it to one of its kin who also made a similar sound. "Stay down you two."

He then drew his sword, which immediately glowed white before it gained a blue hue with arcs of lightning passing through and sliced upwards, cutting off the arm of another who tried to land an attack on him with said arm. It growled and tried to raise its other arm but the paralysis brought by the electricity allowed him to immediately bring the blade back down, bisecting the Grimm with ease. It soon dissolved into smoke, which turned red and bright, flowing into him. "Man, I still can't believe I'm the only one who sees this light works. It made me look like I'm crazy when I asked people back then who saw me fight other Grimm like you guys if they saw this red glowy smoke thing. Who knew right?"

Hearing growls, the blond saw two more Beowolves lunging at him from the left and right, one with its jaw wide open while the other pointed its claws to skewer him. Almost lazily as he rolled his eyes, he jumped back at the last second and let them crash into one another in a tangle of limbs with one over the other. Switching his grip to hold his sword like an ice pick, he stabbed downwards, the blade going through their chests and impaling them both to the floor where they struggled to get out of. "Guys, don't make this any harder for me and just die. I've got bigger fish– sorry, in this case I mean squid to fry. And I mean it quite literally."

His instincts then told him that there was danger from behind, making him turn around and raise his left arm just in time to have the jaws of another one of them to clamp down on the gauntlet. "You really want a taste of me eh?"

The creature glared at him as it tried to pull him away from where he stood with no successes, he didn't even budge. "Okay then, eat this!"

With a grin on his face, Jaune sent a burst of Aura to his sheath. Crocea Mors' sheath component immediately deployed into its shield form, the force of its deployment allowing its sharpened edges, further enhanced by the electricity that followed in its glow's wake, to cleave through the Grimm's jaws and leave it without its snout along with the bonus of numbing it.

Taking advantage of its surprise at losing a body part and the paralysis provided by the elemental power, he grabbed it by the arm and torso before throwing it at the Beowolf he kicked away earlier, forcing it and its other kin down again. "Boys! I thought I told you to stay down!"

Sheathing the sword inside the shield, he pointed its face at the three remaining Grimm before he felt a tug in his very soul that felt like electricity passing through him and into Crocea Mors. Not too long after, the smell of ozone filled the air as a stream of blue lightning erupted from the center of the shield, slamming full force upon the three and blasting them into the water.

As smoke wafted from the slain Grimm, Jaune didn't stay around to see it turn red and store itself inside him once again as he turned around, his shield collapsing back into a sheath, and began to make his way to the main deck. There he could see the giant tentacles try to wrap around the ship only for cannon fire to keep it at bay. The Beowolves were only the entrée after all. Sooner or later the main dish would get tired of being cautious and just slam its limbs down on the ship, which was something he knew would almost certainly sink it or heavily damage it.

Sprinting, he saw one tentacle by the ship's starboard side aim its sharp bone end at what appeared to be…the bridge. The horrified gasps and screams he heard from above made him realize that the ship's crew noticed it too as it began rearing back. "Oh shit!"

Leaping upwards and landing on the bridge, Jaune immediately redeployed his shield, holding it with both hands at an angle and braced himself for impact as the tentacle shot forth. He was sent sliding back from the force and his back hit the wall of the bridge, fracturing the wood, but his form did not falter as the tentacle continued to slip to the side, carving the wooden floor open but missing the people and important controls behind him. With gritted teeth, he pushed back and unsheathed his sword within a blink of an eye, bringing it down on the tentacle that was rearing back, cleaving off its natural harpoon.

The Kraken let out a roar of pain from underneath the water, sending waves crashing onto the ship. The blonde saw its dark massive shape glide through the water and away from them quickly but he knew that it wouldn't stay away. He had attracted it here because of his memory and now that he had wounded it, it would definitely try to kill him.

Without looking, he immediately swung his sword, cutting off the head of the Grimm that was forming from the black blood and faced the crew of the ship. He could see the captain still looking at the water, his hands still tightly holding on the controls, the first mate (who he had to admit was attractive) was sighing in relief at not having to die via harpoon tentacle, and then the other guy inside who was wearing a bandanna looked like he needed to wear his brown pants and was still as stiff as a frozen banana. "Are all of you okay?"

"We almost died!"

"But we didn't!" _Thank you Miss First Mate, I'll ask your name later when we're out of danger._

"We still almost died!" _That is true, can't deny that._

"And we didn't because of this guy!" _That is also true. Thank you again Miss First Mate. It's good that you're looking on the bright side of your most recent experience with the Grimm._

"But we–"

"Enough! That Kraken is still out there and I'm sure it'll come back for more so we need to be ready." The captain snapped at his subordinates, making them silent and ceasing their argument, brief as it was, making Jaune lift a brow. The old man then looked at him and tipped his hat. "Thank you for saving us Huntsman. I'm sorry for my subordinates but as you've noticed we've just been through something. What's your name by the way?"

"My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc." The blonde told the captain, sheathing his sword once again. "Don't worry about your subordinates, what they said is true. Thank you for that by the way Miss First Mate."

To his surprise, which he hid, he saw said First Mate blush at his words, making him grin and mentally pat himself at the back. What? He was a 17 year old going on 18, and as such, he still suffered from the influx of hormones that puberty brought and the like so having a female appear interested in him was always a plus.

As he then registered what the captain said about him being a Huntsman however, he scratched the back of his head and pointed at himself with a sheepish smile. "Also, I'm actually not a huntsman."

"What/Really/How?" All three voiced at the same time, making him look apologetically at them.

"It's the truth. I haven't been to any primary combat schools and so far, I've no intentions of attending a huntsman academy…yet. I'm just a traveler who knows how to fight Grimm." He told them truthfully, letting them stew in it for a few moments before he schooled his features once more and became serious. "Captain, do you have anything on this ship that can kill the Kraken and is there a place nearby that we can use against it?"

The Captain nodded. "We've got a Heavy Cannon stored below the deck of the ship's bow. It should be powerful enough to kill it. The only problem is that it takes too long to reload and needs a clear shot."

"That's good enough. Get it ready, all we need is a way to get its head to the surface and keep it in one place long enough for the shot to be made." Jaune told them as he began to think of a strategy to do just as he had said. _I have to make sure that its target is me and not the ship, so make sure to attract it again but this time, solely to me. And keep it away from the boat as much as possible._

"Captain, Mr. Arc, according to the map there's an abandoned island with a lighthouse within 10 nautical miles, will that be enough?" The First Mate, whose name he had yet to ask, told them as she examined the screen on one table.

"How big is it?" Jaune asked as he began to examine the lightning bolt bead on his chain. _Not enough power to get it to the next tier_. He then looked at the bead meant for Crocea Mors. _It should be enough for Crocea Mors though_.

"Judging by the size of the Juvenile Kraken that attacked us–" _Well at least it's only a Juvenile, albeit a larger one. I don't think I can beat a Colossal at my current level_. "–the island is larger by more than half its size."

"That'll do, Captain do you mind if I ask what's the ammo of the heavy cannon?"

"Sure thing lad, it's a huge cannon ball with a Scorch Dust core mixed with some Energy Dust that's designed to explode at the point of impact."

Upon hearing the words 'huge cannonball', Jaune made an addition to his plan that was so crazy, it just might work. "Get us within Heavy Cannon range of the Island and aim just past the lighthouse, fire when I tell you and then circle around the island. That should be more than enough time for the Heavy Cannon to reload while I'll keep that thing busy there."

"Very well Jaune. Full speed ahead! That Grimm will come any moment now and we'll give her a fight!" The captain shouted as he put his hands on the wheel.

"Got it Captain!" The First Mate and the other guy answered as they went to their stations.

With that said and done, the blond leapt off the bridge and stood near the now deployed Heavy Cannon. Looking at the waters where he could see a dark shape darting through the waters at their star towards them before the ship moved with a speed that Jaune did not expect but almost welcomed until it began to rain.

The speed that they were sailing on the waters allowed them to remain outside of the Kraken's tentacles, making it roar in anger at being denied of its prey. As this happened though, the blonde took the time to send an aura burst to the chain once more, focusing on the bead that had the image of his family heirloom. The chain shot out and wrapped out of its own accord to the sheathed sword and soon his ash white aura became visible, the Mark that wrapped around it and a part of his very soul glowing blood red. The chain then glowed red and it passed the same colored glow to Crocea Mors, the weapon seemingly feeding off of it while his Mark began to be drained of its crimson light, being replaced with a pale blue color. The process then ended once his Mark was fully drained of the red color, the sharpened edges from Crocea Mors' shield mode popping out of the sheath and a greater amount of electricity arcing from it without harming him as knowledge of how to use this new form flowed into his mind.

' _May the new form of your blade give you an edge against the darkness Jaune_.' The feminine voice that came from the chain told him before it unwrapped itself from his weapon and became silent once more.

Soon, they were within range of the island and Jaune had to admit that it was small compared to other islands he'd seen but it was large enough for him to maneuver and fight the dark sea creature. As the cannon beneath him adjusted upwards, he knew it was time to start phase one of his operation. "Fire now!"

The blonde managed to run and jump high enough, curling behind his deployed shield as he did so, so that he was in the firing arc of the heavy cannon, which soon released its payload.

 **BOOM!**

With its massive power, he rocketed towards the lighthouse while the three people on the bridge gaped at the display of his recklessness.

Letting his shield collapse back in sheathe form to decrease drag, Jaune unsheathed his sword and sent a burst of Aura to the chain wrapped around his right arm. It once again had a life of its own, the end nearest to the sword wrapping around near the guard of the hilt. Seeing this, Jaune threw the sword towards the lighthouse as soon as he got near it, the chain extending far beyond what its length was earlier, and the blade sank into the top cornerstone of the building.

Sending another burst of Aura to Crocea Mors' sheath, it was once again in its shield form, increasing drag so that the momentum from the heavy cannon bled off a bit, allowing him to swing around the lighthouse with the use of the chain. Sending another burst of Aura to the links of metal, the blond could feel the sword regain its glow and elemental power, destroying the cornerstone it had anchored itself to before the chain began to retract quickly with it in tow.

As that happened, he swiftly placed his shield on his feet, where it seemed to stick on its own accord with the aid of his Aura and bent his knees, in preparation to slide down the hill that the infrastructure it was built on. The chain finished reeling itself and he caught the sword just in time for the shield to hit the grass, which was thankfully slippery due to the rain, allowing him to basically surf his way down to the beach.

Sliding to a stop just before the waters, Jaune spotted the ship began to turn so as to circle the island, the Kraken hot on their heels. Kicking his shield up and clipping it back to his left arm, Jaune sheathed his sword and pointed its center at the Grimm.

The air around the blond smelled of ozone once more as he unleashed a stream of furious lightning towards one of the sea creature's visible tentacles. It roared in pain at the shock treatment he gave it, making it cease its chase of the ship and instead dart towards him, its massive shape parting the waters.

Fully surfacing from the body of water, he could see now why its epithet was 'Ship Sinker' or in some cases, 'Sea Devil'. Having traits of octopus, squid, and even a shark, its monstrous appearance justified the reason why it was called such names.

Rows upon rows of sharp serrated teeth designed to rip flesh decorated its massive mouth, something he observed that could swallow him whole, which wasn't a nice image. All six of its large tentacles had the same harpoon end (minus that one tentacle he sliced off earlier that still leaked blood), yet two of them seemed to be more spiked and armored than the rest, aside from being much larger that is. Its head, while mimicking that of a squid with its mantle (which was bit shorter in comparison to a squid if it was the same size) and stabilizing fins, was a bit less squid like and vaguely looked humanoid, if a human had four eyes that is which it certainly had and a surplus of bone spikes. Two of those baleful yellow eyes were in the same place as that of a human while two larger ones were placed a bit more to the side like a squid. As was standard to any Grimm, it had a mask that protected its face.

It then roared at Jaune, making him scrunch his nose at the acrid smell that accompanied it, before it lifted one of the smaller tentacles skyward, likely in an attempt to smash him into an Arc pancake. Sheathing Crocea Mors and removing it from his left arm, he sent another burst of Aura on the sheathe, specifically its edges, allowing for the sharpened edges of the shield to pop out, essentially making it into a larger sword to use, holding it in both hands.

The tentacle soon swung down but the blond managed to avoid it as he leapt towards his left. Recovering immediately, he struck at the tentacle, cleaving it off and leaving it with only four more tentacles that had the spikes.

Roaring in pain, it then attempted to sweep him with the same injured tentacle, which he avoided once again by vaulting over it. A burst of Aura transformed Crocea Mors in its shield form once more and he sent forth a stream of lightning to the tentacle. The element proved powerful enough to make the Kraken writhe in pain before it slumped over the sand, its form and the water around it smoking.

It was a good thing too, as Jaune was immediately locked in battle with the Grimm spawned from the dark sea creature's blood, the greater amount of the dark substance allowing for the creation of two Ursa.

The blond ducked underneath a massive swipe from the one nearest to him, before slashing upwards with the combined Crocea Mors, tearing off its jaw. He then rolled backwards as the second Ursa crashed into the other with no regard in an attempt to take a chunk out of his flesh. As the second Ursa tried to stand up, he swiftly cut off of its head before doing the same to the first one.

Instincts blaring at him, he barely managed to bring Crocea Mors up in shield form at an angle as one of the larger tentacles of the Kraken slammed at it before sliding past, gouging a trench into the sand before it stopped.

Ticked off at his almost impalement, Jaune drew the sword from his shield and drove it hilt deep into the armored end of the rearing limb. The sudden pain made the Grimm flick its limb upwards, allowing him to remove his sword from the bony material and using the momentum to get himself high above.

Seeing this, the Kraken sent one of its smaller, uninjured tentacles rocketing towards the blonde. However, his shield once again defended him from being a Jaune-shish-kebab, allowing him to slide past it before he drove the sword into the limb, carving it open as he slid down, noticing at the ship at the corner of his vision, guessing that it would arrive in the next few seconds or so. _Good, just a little bit longer and we'll be rid of this thing._

Angry that he managed to avoid it, the so called Sea Devil sent its other larger tentacle in another attempt to skewer him.

Unfortunately for the creature of the dark, Jaune anticipated this and kicked off of the limb with sword in hand at the last second. He watched as the larger limb tore a massive hole into the smaller limb before the latter was quite literally torn off, making the owner of both limbs screech like it hadn't before.

Sheathing his sword as he fell, Jaune pointed his weapon at the Kraken and blasted it with another stream of lightning. This time, he kept the lightning up, not stopping until he crashed onto its mask, cracking the bony material, some pieces of it flying away from the force.

Spotting the ship nearby, the blond immediately leapt off of the stunned Grimm's head and made his way down to the beach with one of its still tentacles, keeping his shield up. "KILL IT NOW!"

"FIRE HEAVY CANNON!"

 **BOOM!**

Jaune looked behind him to see the Kraken's head blown to kingdom come, its tentacles writing like crazy before it stopped and began dissolving into smoke that turned red once again and was absorbed into him.

All was silent before he heard the crew cheer at their combined victory, making him grin and raise an arm in triumph.

* * *

Jaune stepped out of his cabin's bathroom wearing only his black boxer shorts as he wiped his wet hair with a towel, having finally been able to take a well-deserved bath after the battle with the Kraken this morning and the subsequent celebration on the ship that took up the rest of the day. Being swept up by the festivities, he couldn't exactly say no to the passengers who were watching him from the safety of their cabins, especially the kids who had immediately become his biggest fans (their words not his) who kept asking him about how he did the things he did and how he was so 'cool', 'awesome' and things like that.

It had taken them awhile before their parents took them away and simply thanked him for his 'heroic actions', making him think of what they'd do if they found out that he may have been the reason they were attacked in the first place.

Thankfully, before he could blurt something out by impulse, the Captain came and invited him for some food and drinks. And by drinks he meant booze.

They didn't drink much, the Captain had duties after all and the blond preferred the sandwiches more than he did the drinks, it doesn't matter that he'd drank at least most of it without being tipsy like a seasoned pro. Those were some killer sandwiches though. He'd definitely try some more tomorrow.

Nevertheless, Jaune was now alone in his room and it since the sun had already set, it was time for him to re–

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Well, the blond certainly didn't expect visitors but really, he should have expected this though considering recent events.

 _I wonder who it could be_. He thought before opening the door, revealing a surprised familiar brunette with a red bandanna around her neck. "Miss First Mate?"

Said Miss First Mate then let her eyes roam up the down, examining him thoroughly, focusing on one particular *ahem* area before blushing afterwards and looking him in the eyes. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to talk but I didn't think you just finished taking a bath. I–I'll just leave–"

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." Jaune told her as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I didn't expect visitors and I should have at least put on some pants before opening the door. Sorry about that."

They stood there awkwardly for a few more moments, both of them suddenly finding the floor interesting in said moments before he opened his door wider. "So…you said you wanted to talk?"

"…if you don't mind me intruding on you then Mr. Arc."

"Don't worry and please, call me Jaune." With that said, she entered and closed the door behind her, locking it.

The blond raised an eyebrow at what she did, desperately making sure that his mind didn't go to certain places before he grabbed the folded sweatpants on his bed and put them on.

Had he been looking behind him as he covered his lower half with that clothing though, he would have seen the sailor girl sigh and looking like a treasure had been stolen before her very eyes until she regained control of her emotions.

Sitting on his bead, Jaune looked around and noticed that there weren't any chairs in the cabin for her to sit on so he patted the spot next to him.

Hesitantly and shyly, which he had to admit made her look a lot cuter than she already was with her whole Sailor Girl vibe, she sat on the spot he patted on.

Silence reigning once again, he decided to break the ice by asking her the question he'd wanted to ask her since earlier. "So, would you mind telling me your name Miss First Mate?"

The brunette blinked owlishly at him before she likely realized that he'd been calling her Miss First Mate ever since they met. "Oh right! My name! Sorry for not telling it earlier. My name is Matte Skye. It's nice to meet you Jaune."

"The pleasure is mine Matte. You already know this but let me introduce myself. My name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they now?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a matter of perspective really." Jaune shrugged before looking at her with a smile. "How about you though? Do you love it?"

"Well, it's definitely easy to remember after all that you've done for us." Matte answered, smiling as she looked at him and closed her eyes, as if remembering the earlier battle.

"And it'll be easy for me to remember your name. It's a beautiful one, just as you are."

At his words, her eyes snapped open as she gaped at him. "W-what? Beautiful? Me?"

"Yup. You're beautiful." Jaune said simply as he watched her turn red as a tomato ripe for the picking.

"But I'm not that beautiful! My name even means plain!"

"I beg to differ. Simplicity has a beauty of its own." He told her before pointing up and down at her. "Besides, I wouldn't exactly call you plain."

"Eep!" She squeaked as she crossed her arm over her chest, the size of which was nothing to scoff off at. "Perv."

"Hey, you were the one who ogled me earlier."

"Well you were the one who only wore his underwear when answering the door!"

"True," He nodded before continuing, "but are you sure you weren't undressing me in your eyes when you first saw me?"

"I wa– I mean, you didn't wear a shirt!" She hastily stammered as she pointed at him.

"So you were checking me out earlier." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Ye– No– I– Ugh." Seeing her put her face in between her hands with the redness reaching the tips of her ears, Jaune decided to stop teasing the girl. He was guilty of the same crime after all.

"Look, you checked me out and I checked you out. Why don't we call it even? Is that fair Matte?"

She nodded, so he took that as a yes.

There was nothing but silence once again for a few moments before the blond heard the brunette mumble something that he didn't quite understand. "I'm sorry. What did you say Matte?"

"Thank you…for saving us." _Ohhh…so this must be what she wanted to talk about._ He thought as she continued. "I thought we were going to die back on the bridge before you shielded us from the Kraken."

"It's fine. Sorry about cracking the wood though."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." He looked at her curiously before she saw the look on his face and explained. "Captain's thinking of upgrading the ship some more when we get to Vale and repair the damages. A more powerful engine, metal plating on the hull for better defense, some chaser cannons in the bow, sea mines that would be contained and released from the stern, swivel guns on the bridges railings, and maybe even some mortars for long range bombardment."

"…that's an awful lot of upgrades." He said, blinking owlishly before grinning. "I like it."

"It is a lot. I even made a suggestion for a human launcher to be included actually."

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked as he tried to think of such a device, designed to launch humans into the air. "What the heck is that for?"

"Oh you know…just in case we had someone on the ship who'd like to get himself launched into the air a bit more safely than use our freaking heavy cannon as a launcher which I have to remind is EXPLOSIVE AND DEADLY!" Matte explained, shouting the last bit directly at him.

 _Oh…well that makes sense._ He thought before placing his left hand on her right shoulder.

"Look, I'm not sorry I did that. I had to attract the Grimm to the island so that it won't attack the ship." He sighed, before adding the thing that had always been at the back of his mind since earlier. "It's the least I could do since it's my fault we got attacked in the first place."

The angry look in her eyes softened, replaced by worry and curiosity as she put her left hand on his right cheek and her right hand on his bare chest, rising a bit so that she could be at eye level and not have to look up due to how taller he was than her. "What do you mean by that Jaune?"

"I have nightmares…been that way for nearly ten years now." He then pointed at the various scars crisscrossing on his torso. Small and large, thin and thick, physical reminders of close calls he had, many of them he received from when he was younger and inexperienced, times when his Aura would run out because he didn't dodge in time or didn't keep track of how much he had left. "It always drew the Grimm since I started having them so I sleep out of towns so that no one would become orphans because of me. As you can see, I had to learn how to fight, no matter how reckless as long as I can get the job done."

"That doesn't mean the Kraken attacking the ship was your fault. Besides, we're nearing Vale, Grimm that size wouldn't be able to swim there." She said, making him shake his head.

"But that's exactly it. We were attacked even we're on this part of the sea when it should have been safe. If I wasn't even on the ship it wouldn't have been attacked." He told her as he found himself unable to meet her eyes, his mind crafting haunted images of what could have been another failure on his part. He hated being the cause of innocent deaths under his watch.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" As she gently ran her thumb over the scar on his face, the first scar that was inflicted to him by the first Grimm he encountered that night. "What's all of it for?"

"I do this because there are some people I need to find no matter what or at least get some news on whatever happened to them." Their faces and body were incredibly near now and with her being so close to him, closing what little distance between them were left, he could smell her scent and it was starting to fray his self control. "So until I can get closure, I will have to bear these nightmares and cut down any Grimm that seeks me out."

Matte let her lips touch his and Jaune felt how soft and moist it was against his. They stayed that way for a few seconds before she ended contact, a comforting smile on her lips. "Maybe I can help you out with your nightmares, at least until for the rest of the trip."

"Really now, Matte?" He said with a smirk on his face. "What do you have in mind?"

"Would you like some coffee, Jaune?"

The meaning of what she said was not lost on him. "As long as it's okay with you then yes Matte, I'd like some coffee."

Their lips met once more and Jaune had to wonder if this was why she locked the door as he licked her lips, asking for permission to entry. Considering their current escalating activity as his hands began to slide underneath her shirt while she wrapped her arms around his head and allowed him entry, he'd have to say that it was.

Hopefully, no one would take notice of any unusual noises.

* * *

 **Author's Notes :**

 **Hello there, I'm The Undying Will. You're probably wondering why this X-over happened. Trust me, I thought it was pretty weird too. I had this idea in the back of my mind for a long time now despite only coming to full realization just very recently.**

 **It all started when I watched RWBY after watching an entire play-through of God of War III (because I can't afford a PS4), which is the seed of this story. It then began to grow as more RWBY content (by this, I mean V4) came out and by the second episode of RWBY V5, it was ready to bear fruit. However, I was uncertain if this would work so I shared the setting of this idea on the More General Chat...Thing of The Professor Arc Forum.**

 **This is the part where Romulus Black Talon and Love reading 3.14 comes in.**

 **RBT's response basically sums up as, "I like it." Love reading told me that while he doesn't know much about the GoW mythos, he thinks that it could work. With these words of encouragement, I began to write this.**

 **I traded ideas regarding the integration of certain things in this X-over with RBT as I wrote and after I was done, I sent it to Love reading to be looked at so that I can have more opinions about it but he ended up going the extra mile, helping me with grammar and to give it a better flow.**

 **Without them, this will not be as good as I would have done alone so thank them for their efforts everyone!**

 **I don't know when the next update will be since I'm going to be locked in mortal combat once again with my enemy, thesis (blame my professor for invoking Unlimited Thesis Works).**

 **This X-over is surprisingly a whole lot easier to write though, probably because I really like the God of War series.**

 **As usual, give this reviews. (I really need your opinions)**

 **Till next time, The Undying Will**


	2. V1 Arc 1 Ch 2: Wee chats

**My response to the reviews:**

 **dafferad:** **Thanks but I'm not ready to write lemons yet. Perhaps another time.**

 **duskrider: Thanks, I hope it continues to be.**

 **Howler66: Here you go!**

 **Son of the sea 9 tail: He has to fight and kill Grimm for it to happen.**

 **Z.L.C. genesmith: It is true that there are way too few god of War X-overs, thank you for your kind words. Here's an update. :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's that simple.**

* * *

 **Beta Readers:**

 **Romulus Black Talon (Ideas and Sounding Board)**

 **Love Reading 3.14 (Grammar and Plot Holes Fixer)**

* * *

 **Legacy of War**

 **Volume 1**

 **Arc 1: The Marked Warrior**

 **Chapter 2: Wee chats**

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes, feeling more well rested than he ever had in recent times. It was definitely a foreign feeling after years spent on the run, where he usually found himself sleeping on whatever nature had to offer, be it the very ground, the grass, the trees, even boulders and rocks at certain times. Not to mention many more places and things he'd rather not mention if his sleeping bag didn't last long enough for a week, which was what was usual for him unfortunately. While it did not make his nightmares any easier to bear due to the lack of comfort they provided, they did give him certain advantages against the Grimm when they came to attack him.

Creeps suddenly burrowing into the cave you're in while you're reading X-Ray and Vav to calm down? Impale them on the nearest stalagmite or stalactite for disturbing your happy time.

Pack of Beowolves suddenly appearing and interrupting you while you're preparing to make some breakfast? Introduce them to your mighty pans. At least you now know that the local blacksmith from that village with the name you can't remember wasn't boasting that you could kill Grimm with it, or knock them into the nearby river.

An Ursa Major charging straight up at the hill with boulders you're on? Throw or roll them all right at it, you needed the workout.

It was like what that one character with the awesome beard from that old movie had said, "I have the high ground."

He hated those tiny Nevermores though. They always swarmed him like crazy! If it wasn't for his Arc Lightning he'd never have been able to get rid of them in time to get his clothes.

Sighing, he tried to stretch and get the kinks out of him to get ready. The weight that he felt pressing on the right side of his body however, reminded him of whom exactly he had to thank for his brief reprieve from his nightmares.

Looking at his chest, he saw the sleeping form of Matte Skye, (his and) her bare form covered only by the blanket that they barely managed to put on them before they retired for the night after a considerable length of time spent on their *cough* activities. The feeling of her delectable, smooth, caramel skin on his felt as amazing as it had last night and had she not had her duties as the First Mate of the ship he would've been content to let her sleep the day away. However, she had asked him to wake her up in the morning and he was a man of his word.

 _So it's about a quarter to 6 now huh?_ He thought as he looked at the holographic clock nearby. Gently, he shook her shoulder. "Wake up, Matte. It's morning already. You've got work to do."

For a few seconds, he continued to shake her gently but it seemed to have no effect on her whatsoever. In fact, she snuggled more and sighed contently, letting Jaune feel how her bountiful bosom pressed further onto his torso.

 _Looks like I'm gonna have to take a cold shower after this._ Jaune thought to himself with a grunt before he blinked as he remembered certain things that he had learned about her body last night. _Well, it won't hurt to try that I guess._

Oh so lightly, he swiped a finger down her spine, and the effect that it had on her was instantaneous.

"Hyaa~" She jolted upwards, wide awake, straddling him and unintentionally treating him to a sight that many other male teenagers at his age would have killed to see as the blanket fell off of her.

 _Yep, I'm definitely gonna need that cold shower now._ Jaune thought as he found his head subconsciously following the bouncing body parts in his sight.

As she recovered, Matte took notice of where he was looking at and crossed her arms over her breasts, blushing bright red. "How could you do that you blond ass? You know I'm ticklish there!"

"Hey now, you were the one who told me to wake you up. Shaking and calling you didn't work so I had to improvise." The blond warrior told her as he raised his hands in defense before pointing at her. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen them already Matte. We both showed each other plenty last night after all."

The brunette sailor glared and uncrossed an arm to slap his chest, which felt more like a love tap to him than anything if he were to be honest. "That still wasn't how I'd like to be woken up Jaune."

"I apologize. You should have told me how you'd like to be woken up then." He told her truthfully, though he was trying not to think on how she would have wanted him to wake her. "By the way, you didn't exactly tell me on what time to wake you up. It's about less than a quarter to six now."

She looked at the holographic clock and sighed, shaking her head before pressing it to his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "Tickling aside, thanks for waking me up. I'd hate to imagine what the captain would say if I'm late for my duties."

Embracing her, he smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling content. "No problem at all Matte. Thank you for last night. I haven't slept like that for a long time."

Jaune felt her shift in his embrace before he felt her lips on his, making him smile into it as he deepened the kiss. Eventually, they separated and he opened his eyes, his baby blue meeting her light brown ones.

"You're welcome Jaune." Matte smiled, pecking him on the lips one more time before getting out of his embrace and standing on her feet, albeit a little bit wobbly, prompting her to grab onto his arm for balance. As if the act had suddenly given her an idea, she began to tug his arm. "Come on, up on your feet warrior. A shower would be nice, don't you think so?"

The blond blinked owlishly as he came to terms at what she implied, thinking with a bit of worry at her earlier wobble upon standing up and again at last night's events. Her insistence however, made him realize that she was still willing for more _…that cold shower can wait._ He concluded in his mind before he stood and let her lead him to what awaited them. _This is officially the best boat ride ever._

* * *

"Jaune! Good to see ya, lad! How'd your night after the fight go?" The captain greeted him as he held a bottle of orange juice in his hands, having just finished eating a stack of pancakes for breakfast as he leaned on the ship's railings to watch the scenery provided by the sea.

"Oh you know, I think it's peaceful for a change. Different from what I'm used to but it ain't bad at all." Jaune said with a shrug before he began to chug the bottle of orange juice.

"That's good to hear, from you lad." The blond nodded at the captain's words as he continued to drink. "And I suppose that you sleeping with my First Mate last night had everything to do with that?"

The statement caught Jaune unawares, making him splutter and cough as the beverage went down the wrong pipe. Pounding his chest to help get the liquid out as he coughed, it took him several seconds before he looked once more at the older man, who looked amused. "Well?"

"Uhm, I uhh…"

"If you're wondering how I knew of this lad, well it's quite simple. She didn't exactly return to her quarters last night." The captain said with his pointer finger raised before raising another finger, as if he was counting the evidence like some kind of detective who'd found the culprit. "Not to mention that even though Matte hid it well enough, and I applaud her for that since she's currently doing her duties as she always does, I noticed her limping a bit when she walked in."

Jaune remained silent, founding himself unable to look at the older man as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He continued to do so until he stopped, posture slumping a bit before he straightened up and looked at the captain right in the eyes. "Yeah, that's true. Matte and I both slept together last night. By the way, there's no need to worry about the cabin. I made sure that I cleaned it up before I left it."

The captain nodded, seemingly pleased at what he said. "Good. As long as you keep the cabin clean then you're both free to use it until this trip ends. You're not the only one who's going to be using it after all when you get to Vale but you have to make sure to keep it down and that she goes back to her station on time. Is that clear?"

The blond blinked owlishly, having expected something else to be said by the older man. "You're not mad we did that? And you're giving us permission why?"

"Of course I'm not mad that both of you did that. Do I look like I'm her dad?" _He has a point._ He thought as the captain continued. "My subordinates' decisions are their own. I don't have to make it for them. As long as they do their duties and keep on living then they are free to do what they want and that's what matters to me."

"…you sound like a Gruncle that I never knew I wanted. You're awesome old man." Jaune commented truthfully as he saw the guy in a new light, aside from being the captain of the ship.

"I prefer the term experienced, laddie." He told the blond with a grin, adjusting his hat as he did so before looking at him curiously. "You both used some form of protection last night though right? I'd hate to find out that I'll be short of a First Mate in the next nine months and that one as young as you would become a father at this age and profession."

"YES! We used protection. I'm not _that_ reckless and neither is she." He told the old man with a burning blush on his face before continuing. "I'm still trying to find some people close to me and having a family of my own still isn't even in my mind yet!"

"Good to hear, hard to find sea worthy people these days since many would prefer to be a pilot of an aircraft rather than a sailor. Something about them saying that air vessels being faster and safer than sea vessels." The captain then snorted and shook his head. "I admit that airships are faster than us but they aren't exactly safe either. They can still get attacked by Grimm and there are many other factors that can kill them."

"So…I heard from Matte that you're thinking of getting this ship upgraded." Jaune said, remembering what said woman had told him last night, aside from trying to shift the conversation to a different topic from the current one that is.

"That is true. This recent attack was a wakeup call. We can't always rely on the heavy cannon or warriors like you to kill the Grimm. We need to be able to survive on our own for the sake of the crew and our passengers." The captain said to him, eyes on the distance where the sky and sea met.

"Wouldn't all of those be really expensive though?" Jaune asked, guilt seeping into his thoughts as they began to walk towards the bow of the ship. "I mean, the metal alone for the hull is costly enough depending on what type and the amount of it that would be used. And that's not even including all the additional features that you have in mind too."

"I know that lad. I've been trying to calculate the costs for the upgrades. There is still some stuff that needs to be repaired too. It ain't that noticeable but the hull suffered some damage before we got the cannons out to keep the Grimm's limbs at bay. Some of the cannons suffered moderate to heavy damage and it'd be dangerous to use them further. At least the keel wasn't damaged at all, that would really be an unfixable nightmare." The captain answered with a sigh as he rubbed his temples. "I can't spare any expenses for the safety of any passenger we have in the future though so I think we should get at least one of those nifty upgrades."

At the captain's explanation, the blond knew exactly what he had– no, _needed_ to do...it was the least he could do for making the repairs and upgrades necessary in the first place. The question however was should or could he do so? "Maybe...maybe I can help you pay for all of it."

What he had said made the older man trip and it was only due to his quick reflexes that he saved him from planting his bearded face to the floor. The captain looked at him with a gaping mouth, jaw all but hitting the floor. "Kid, no offense but are you out of your mind?"

"None taken and no, I'm not out of my mind." Jaune told him as seriously as he could. "I really do want to help you pay for all of the necessary upgrades to the ship."

"Lad, you said it yourself. This will be expensive as hell. How'd you think that you could help our expenses?"

At the question, Jaune could only rub the back of his head. "I don't know exactly how I'll do it yet really. It's just that I really want to help."

"Look Jaune, I know that you're telling the truth and that you're really earnest on helping us. The thing is however, I can tell that we are not your main priority and mind you, that's not a bad thing." The captain said as he shook his head before putting a hand on his shoulder. "And before you ask me how I can tell, let's just say that I've seen people like you many times before."

"What do you mean by that?" The blond asked, equally surprised as he was curious.

"You've got that look in your eyes. The one that tells me you're searching for something or someone and in your case, several people. You won't stop until you've found them. That much is obvious." The old man answered. "Tell me, these people you're looking for, are they close to you? Are they family perhaps?"

Jaune nodded. "The people I'm looking for are my sisters."

"How many are they and how long have you been searching for them now lad?

"It's been nearly ten years since I've been searching for my missing sisters and I've got seven sisters in total."

With how fast the captain turned his head to look at him, the blond had thought that the old man's head would snap off. "Your parents had _that_ many daughters?"

"Not exactly, they're all adopted." Jaune answered, making the captain raise an eyebrow and open his mouth upon his realization.

"Oh! Now _that_ is a lot easier to believe. It's not often that I've heard a family of that size."

"I get that a lot." He shrugged, having heard the same thing with very minimal variation to those who he had told about his family.

"Have you found any of them yet though?" The captain asked the blond, his eyebrows scrunched with worry. "Ten years is a long amount of time to search after all."

"Well, I know one of them is in Menagerie since she was in Kuo Kuana at the time that my other sisters went missing. I've heard that one or two of my sisters are in Vale so I'm going to ask around for them there. As for the others however…" Jaune breathed deeply and sighed. "I still don't know yet but I'm hoping that I can still find them and that they're all still alive."

"You sure got some high hopes kid. Anyone else who's in your position would have given up by now with how long you've been searching."

"Perhaps, I think it depends on whether they would see hope as the light at their darkest hour or not."

"Now that is something I can get behind." The captain said, patting his shoulder one last time and grinning before making his way back to the bridge. "It's been nice talking to you kid but I've got work to do. Good luck on your search."

"Thank you for everything Captain! And don't worry! I'll find a way to help out! An Arc always keeps his word!" Jaune shouted, receiving a wave from the older man.

* * *

It had taken only a few more days of travel– during which Jaune had thanked a certain sailor girl who frequently went to his room at night plenty of times, but the ship finally arrived in the docks of Vale.

Hefting his two bags containing his only belongings over his shoulder, the blond turned and sent a final wave to Matte, who grinned and waved back, before stepping off the ship and walking towards Vale with a map of the city in his unoccupied hand. On the map were several encircled locations, the first and foremost one was that of a shop that sold a nifty piece of technology that was available for use, Scrolls.

Now, Jaune knew he was pretty much out of the loop in certain things in the world for the past ten years or so. Considering that he pretty much never stayed to long in a town for obvious enough reasons due to his condition and not to mention that his home village never had much technology to begin with, he never knew of what was the latest inclusion in the lifestyle of others, among which were the devices called Scrolls.

According to Matte– who saw it fit to inform him of it and other stuff he may have some use for in the future, Scrolls were collapsible, holographic handheld devices that were basically used for communication by connecting to the CCT Towers presently active in the four kingdoms. She had shown him hers and insisted that he should buy his own when they arrived in Vale. When he tried to point out that his frequent fights cemented the possibility of such devices being destroyed however, she merely rolled her eyes and continued regardless. She pointed out that having a scroll however would help him a lot more than he thought in his search and in his fights, strangely enough.

She told him that a feature of the scroll allowed it to gauge the user's aura and display it as some kind of life bar just like the old fighting games he used to play when he was young, which was something that he had to admit was pretty nice. At least this way he would know how much aura he had left in fights.

The other one was that he could have contacts saved in a scroll that would help him in his search rather than just wander around endlessly as he had been doing for the past ten years.

Both were pretty good points and as such, here he was now to buy a scroll…or two. It was better to have backups after all. The blonde just needed to get a job right after to make sure he could still have lien to travel.

As for what kind of job he'd take, it would be a question for later as he now found himself in front of the shop he was looking for, the scrolls for display and the sign up above the door confirming that this was it.

Entering the shop called 'Pieces', Jaune found the place to have models of Scrolls on the section near and behind the counter differing in both size and colors along with several other pieces of technology he didn't know about all around the shop, hence the likely reason for its name.

As he continued to observe it all, a dark brown haired man with a goatee appeared from the curtains behind the counter, brown eyes popping open in pleasant surprise from his eyeglasses before smiling. "Now would you look at that, I already got my first customer for this morning. So what's your name young man?"

The blond warrior bowed. "I'm Jaune Arc, are you the owner of this shop sir?"

"My, but aren't you a polite one?" The slightly out of shape man asked with a smile, leaning over a counter filled with scrolls. "Nice to know kids today have manners. Welp, anyway," He clapped his hands together, "Welcome to 'Pieces'! Home to every bit and piece you'd need to fix even the most shattered scroll." He waved his hand, as though presenting his shop, which seemed to indeed have any and every bit of machinery needed to fix a scroll. "My name is Mr. Talon, I'm the owner."

Intrigued, Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Is that the reason why this shop is called Pieces?"

"Ah, it seems you get the inside joke." Mr. Talon chuckled before nodding. "That's true. Any broken scrolls or other tech that my 'talons' come across will be in pieces if they're unfixable to salvage them. It'd be a waste of money and potential otherwise if they're just left around."

"Business must be booming for you then because of it." The blond stated, noting the quality of the place as a whole and how presentable that the older male looked.

"Oh it definitely is thanks to this habit of mine, I get to tinker a bit and see if I can make some improvements that I thought of to a lot of stuff present on the market, aside from creating my own works that is." Mr. Talon told him before shaking his head and looking back at him. "Enough about that though, what can I help you with Mr. Arc?"

"I'm gonna need a Scroll."

"I see. Are there any specific models you'd like though?"

"Actually sir, I don't real know much about scrolls, let alone what models are available and what features they have."

Upon hearing him say that, Mr. Talon looked at him for quite a while before smiling and answering. "Hmmm…let me guess. You have been traveling a lot and get into fights, mostly against Grimm. Am I right?"

Jaune blinked owlishly at his words. "How did you know?"

"I've had customers like that, besides your armor looks as if it had been pecked to hell and back by a bunch of Nevermores."

Jaune looked at his chest plate that bore numerous tiny dents reminiscent of tiny things that tried to poke their way in before he shrugged. "That is basically what happened to me two weeks ago."

"Damn. If you don't mind me asking, how did you kill all those little suckers?"

"Fried them all with lightning from my shield," he answered, pointing at Crocea Mors. "They are really annoying to kill."

The shop owner nodded in approval with a grunt. "Well at least it ain't Lancers."

Jaune sighed as he remembered his last encounter with said type of Grimm. He did not like them at all. "True to that Mr. Talon."

"Okay, since you look like the type of guy who can take a hit and then some with that shield and armor of yours, I think something a bit more durable than your run of the mill Scroll should do the trick for you." Mr. Talon told him as he took out a catalogue from underneath the counter and began searching. "Also, did you say that you used your shield to fry Grimm with lightning?"

"Yep." The blond answered simply.

"I see, so you can't clip it on your shield or you'd risk blowing it up if you used your lightning." He watched as the man frowned for a bit before his eyebrows perked up. "What other purpose would you use it for anyway? I might have something around here that would do the job."

"Well, just something that would allow me to call or send messages to people I guess and check the news aside from knowing exactly how much aura I have left when I'm in battle. I'm looking for my missing family members and I just happen to encounter Grimm all the time. That's basically it actually."

"Hmmm…wait here for a bit, I think I know now what to get for you." With that said the shop owner went through the curtains, leaving Jaune alone once again.

The blond didn't have to wait long though as Mr. Talon came out just a minute later with two boxes in his hands and a massive grin on his face, making him feel a bit uneasy as he saw the man's eyeglasses glinting and somehow shrouding his eyes from view. He was dumbfounded one blink later however as the image of it was suddenly gone and the shop owner was back to his normal self.

Shaking his head, he asked the man who was now removing the contents of the boxes. "So, what do you got for me Mr. Talon?"

"What I got for you here is a huntsman grade Scroll." The shop owner answered as he revealed the contents of the first box, a small black device that with a yellow diamond-shaped button at its center. "This is as tough as it could get for a Scroll but please do try not to get it destroyed on purpose, capiche?"

Jaune mentally groaned as he could already imagine something messing it up for him. "I wouldn't dream of doing that. It's my money I'm paying with for after all."

"Good to know." Mr. Talon told him before showing him the contents of the second box, which was a glossy black visor. "Now this here is one of my own prototypes. It hasn't really been tested yet so I was hoping that you can test it out for me, if you don't mind of course."

"What does it do then?" The blond asked as he put it on, surprised at how the straps seamlessly adjusted to the shape of his head by itself so that it'd fit snugly. He was even further surprised when the tint of the visor disappeared, allowing him to see clearly but a quick look in the mirror confirmed that it was still the same color as it was earlier. "Whoa!"

"Surprised aren't you?" The shop owner laughed. "That's my Aura Visor Mk. I and again, I cannot stress this enough but it won't break easily. Just give it a second or so and it'll scan your aura to display it."

At the upper right corner of his vision, Jaune saw a green bar steadily filling itself before stopping. Blinking owlishly at the feature, he then looked at the older man with a grin. "So, how much do I have to pay for all of these?"

* * *

Surprised that he still had enough lien on him after buying his new scroll and visor from Mr. Talon, Jaune asked for directions from him and now found himself before the place he had been looking for. A club owned by Hei Xiong, the headquarters of his gang and according to what he was told, a nice place to have some drinks and party for partygoers and a meeting place for some criminal heads, the latter being off the table.

 _Finally, after 10 years of searching, I might be able to get some answers. If not, well, I'll just have to scour the entire world if I have to. I mean, it is what I did in Solus, even though I feel that I haven't looked enough there._ The blond thought to himself before entering the building, giving some lien to the bouncer to ignore him, which he did.

As he saw the interior of the place, he was amazed at how spacious and eye-catching it was. _Perhaps we can all have fun here when we Arc siblings are all reunited, maybe a grand dance-off to start it with._ He thought fondly before shaking his head and making his way to the massive bar.

Dropping his bags near one of the seats, Jaune sat on one and called for the bartender. "I'd like to order a Dark N' Stormy. Oh! By the way, is the owner here? I'd like to talk to him please."

The bartender nodded and stared at one of the nearest persons, who then went away, likely to call said owner. As this happened, the man then began to grab all the necessary ingredients for the blond's drink, which he greatly appreciated, tapping his fingers on the countertop in a steady rhythm.

Eventually, the warrior's wait was rewarded as a sharply dressed man with short black hair and a matching beard and mustache, taller than he was made his way to where he was seated, looking a bit annoyed for some reason.

"Ain't it too early for someone like you to be in my club kid? And drinking for that matter too?" Hei Xiong, also known as Junior, told the blond with a gruff tone as the bartender finished the last minute touches to his order before giving it to him.

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the taller guy as he took a few sips of the Dark N' Stormy he ordered, then finding that he was satisfied with its taste and giving the necessary amount of lien before answering. "Well, I guess I am pretty early to be in the club," he took another sip and continued, "but I'm not exactly here to party to be honest. Maybe I would at a later date though."

Junior crossed his arms in front of his puffed-out chest and narrowed his eyes at him. "Then for what reason are you here for kid?"

The warrior merely looked at the bearded man and sipped his drink, unimpressed at the intimidation attempt, as he had seen them too often to be affected. "I heard that you're the best information broker in Vale and that you know pretty much everything in this Kingdom."

"That I am. What does that have to do with you being here?" He asked.

Jaune reached into his pant pocket and pulled out his wallet, from which he took out seven individual pictures and gave them to the club owner, who then began to look at them. "I'm looking for my sisters. Do you have any information on them?"

Junior however, scrunched his eyebrows together as he looked at one particular picture. "You…want me to find a pop tart?"

At his words, the blond was a bit confused while the bartender perked up a bit and began reaching underneath the counter…

Until Jaune realized who Junior was looking at and shook his head, making the bartender stop reaching for whatever he had underneath the counter. "…not exactly. My sister always did wear that costume back then but I was mostly referring to the girl in the pop tart costume."

"Okay." The club owner said unsurely before adding, "What makes you think I'll help you? Information doesn't exactly come cheap."

 _I gotta thank Mr. Talon for this little tidbit of information._ The blond warrior thought as he said his next statement."I know, but I'm willing to offer my services. I heard you've got a problem."

"What do you mean by that blondie?" Junior asked him with a slight growl.

"Ever heard the name Scar?"

The mere mention of the name set off a powder keg ablaze as Jaune suddenly found himself surrounded by an assortment of guns and swords. "Well…this is awkward."

"Talk. Now."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **If you enjoyed this so far please add this to your favorites/follows list and most importantly, give reviews.**

 **Till next time, The Undying Will**


	3. V1 Arc 1 Ch 3: Bets and Tests

**My response to the reviews:**

 **Shadow Joestar:** **Thanks! And yeah, Jaune is gonna have to earn the info. As for harems however...well, let's find out.**

 **Mobydicks : *does a happy dance* That review of yours really brightened my mood. Thank you, as a writer, I really want to evoke the reader's imagination on what I write so to see that it worked on you has really pleased me.**

 **JOK3R Of Monday:** **Sorry about the confusion. I'll fix it but Jaune is more of a warrior and a seeker than a Knight or Spartan. He has bits and pieces of the two but if I said anymore, I'll be revealing spoilers so stay tuned.**

 **infadinityfollower: Thank you! Here's more.**

 **Wolfgang8624:** **Thank you, here's the new chapter. Yes, his sisters are adopted and are characters already from RWBY. I've already given a hint on who one of them is last chapter and in this chapter, you'll find another hint so read carefully.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's that simple.**

* * *

 **Beta Readers:**

 **Romulus Black Talon (Ideas and Sounding Board)**

 **Love Reading 3.14 (Grammar and Plot Holes Fixer)**

* * *

 **Legacy of War**

 **Volume 1**

 **Arc 1: The Marked Warrior**

 **Chapter 3: Bets and Tests**

* * *

If he were to be honest, Jaune should have known that this wouldn't be as easy as he had thought. Case in point, he was now surrounded by a bunch of armed henchmen with their boss looking like he wanted to interrogate him and then some for saying that name. But hey, he just needed to be confident that they wouldn't try to shoot or stab him, there was no need to make things messy unless that was what they wanted to happen and so he would have to oblige.

After taking another casual sip of his cocktail, the blond then began to talk. "I heard from someone I've met that he and his Hyena gang have been making things difficult for your territory and the people under your gang's protection ever since they came here from Atlas with some tech, something about your boys not being able to do their jobs because of it."

"Who told you that?" Junior asked him but before he could answer, the older man noticed the visor hanging around his neck and groaned, confusing the warrior. "So it was him then huh? Men, put your weapons down, it was just Talon who told him."

Junior's henchmen obeyed the order, putting their weapons back in their proper places and moving about around but still keeping a close eye on him. The owner of the club meanwhile, sighed and took a seat himself, prompting the bartender to start making a new drink. "Tell me kid, did Talon send you here or did you ask him for directions?"

"It's mostly the latter but as it is, it might as well be the former too." Jaune answered after he sipped and swished the contents of his glass. "He told me about this whole issue with Scar and his Hyenas, that they were getting nearer to his place and wants it dealt with."

"Let me guess, he also told you that if you helped me then I in turn would help your search." Junior told him as he received his own drink and took a swig of it.

"That is indeed the case." The blond answered as he drained his glass. "I do find that a fair bargain."

"Really now, what makes you think that I'll even agree to it?" The club owner asked as he drained his own glass of its contents.

"I don't. It's your own decision after all." Jaune answered simply before an idea wormed its way into his mind, making him grin. _Time to spring a trap for him then._ He thought. "It's a shame though, since you could have had them dealt with immediately by yours truly if you agree. And no, that isn't a joke, I'm serious."

"What even makes you think that you can do what my men couldn't? Let me tell you something, some of them are in the hospital already because they couldn't stop Scar and his stupid gang using those stolen tech."

"Is that all they did?" The blond asked, eyebrow raised as he ordered another Dark N' Stormy from the bartender.

"NO!" Junior boomed as he angrily slammed a fist on the table, ignoring the piercing look that the bartender sent him. "Those a-holes stole some of my assets and are currently extorting the people from my territory that he managed to get. They're making me lose the credibility that I worked hard to maintain!"

"Then tell me, why aren't you letting me do it?" Jaune asked as he received his second glass of the day and paid the bartender.

"You're an unknown and I can't have that." The club owner answered and the blond warrior could not find fault for him to think that.

"Junior, why don't we make a bet instead if you won't agree?" He asked the club owner, his mind already set on how he would approach this issue and finally get the information he needed.

"The question would be what kind of bet you're talking about." From behind him, the blond could hear the sound of high heels on the floor and then stopping just near him, making him raise an eyebrow at that but he didn't dare turn away from his drink and the conversation.

"Let's say that I do this dirty work of ridding you of these guys." Jaune said before draining his glass and talking once more. "In a span of a week or less starting today and once I finish, you will have to give the information I need, free of charge."

"And what happens if you don't reach the deadline?" Junior asked, making the blond smirk as he could tell that the man had already taken the bait that he'd set.

"Well, I'll still continue to purge Vale of Scar and his Hyenas if that's what you're wondering." He said with another sip of his cocktail before adding. "I'll just have to do it under your rule as a henchman, who you don't necessarily need to pay and as a bonus, you get to decide when my services will be over." He then shrugged. "That is unless you don't actually have the info I need and I'll just stick to what I've been doing after that."

Jaune had to hide his grin by drinking his glass' contents upon seeing the gaping look of Junior and the widened eyes of the bartender, along with the feminine gasps he heard behind him. "Now, I'd say that it's a highly beneficial bet, isn't it? If I win you win and if I lose, well," he shrugged, "you still win."

"Are you even serious kid?"

"Yup!" He replied with a cheery nod, making sure to make the 'p' sound pop.

"So you're basically doing this and for what, information only?" The club owner questioned with an incredulous look.

"It's important information, mind you. I wouldn't have made this bet otherwise. Besides, if I do this, I'm still entitled to a favor from you."

"Are you going to take it then? The offer's going once." The blond raised his pointer finger to emphasize his point as the man began to mutter to himself about it, "Going twice."

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal." _Hook, line, and sinker._ Jaune thought upon receiving Junior's answer before finding the man's pointer finger pointed at him threateningly. "But don't you even dare think about double-crossing me on this deal blondie. I've got a lot of friends and people who owe me favors and I'm not afraid to use them against you."

"Hey, I'm a man of my word." The blond simply said before taking his sisters' pictures back from the table and returning it to his wallet. "So, do you mind pointing me in their direction already? I really want to get this started."

"Not yet." Junior said before looking behind where he was seated, likely at the two females he had heard earlier. "Get a suit fitted for him. If he's going to attack Scar and his goons then he might as well look like he's from us, saves us some time if he loses this bet too."

Jaune turned around his seat and saw raven-haired twins, the one with the red dress armed with sharp claws and the one with the white dress armed with bladed heels, both stone-faced as they looked at him, the former that is, since the latter looked like she didn't want anything to do with him. Harsh.

"You sure have some guts to make a bet with our boss, blondie." The white one eventually said to him with arms crossed seconds later.

"Well, I've kept my guts with me for the last ten years, so a little gamble wouldn't hurt me much." The blond said with a sardonic smile before getting onto his feet and bowing a bit to them. "I should introduce myself then. My name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it. May I know your names, ladies?"

"Do as you're told and maybe we'll let know our names." She said with a haughty huff before beginning to walk away. "Now come on, let's get this over with. Maybe Scar will do us a favor and rid us of a waste of time."

 _Ouch, make that double harsh._ Jaune thought with a wince before looking at her sister who looked a bit apologetic and bowed slightly before following her sibling. Shaking his head, he looked at Junior and pointed at his bags. "Can you please keep my stuff safe until it's over?"

"I'll have it in one of the V.I.P booths. Don't worry. We won't check what's inside." The club owner answered.

"Really? Thanks a lot Junior." With that said, he followed the two girls to whatever destination they were going to.

Walking out of the club, the blond kept a close, but not too close distance behind them as he didn't really want to be accused of being in their personal space by little miss harsh. He didn't even dare talk either because of said person.

 _Maybe my first impression on them is that I'm an arrogant idiot?_ He pondered before nodding to himself as he saw what the most likely answer was if he were to judge everything that happened in the club. _Yeah, it probably is. Great, just great, I guess this means that you can't always be popular with the ladies Jaune._

It did not take them long to reach the place they were going to as it was only three blocks away from Junior's club. The front of the establishment featured mannequins clad in fine suits behind the glass pane and above it sat the sign 'Heirloom'. The twins entered quickly and he had to open it for himself when the white one closed it behind her.

Inside, he could see how glossy the wood work around was from how polished it was. There were a few more mannequins that displayed more examples of fine clothing, to his surprise however, some of them were female and had on appropriate dresses too. Then again, he should have noticed that the other mannequins for display on the glass pane had womanly proportions. There were two different colored curtains that were just two meters away on each side of the wall behind the counter, which he guessed was the fitting/dressing rooms for females and males.

Looking at the counter, it was manned by a guy dressed in a simple suit that didn't diminish its quality, brown eyes crinkling beneath his eyeglasses as he chatted animatedly with the twins. "Ah yes, well, I'll tell the Missus that both of you girls greeted her when she's finally out of her burrito mode in the blankets. I think that the last order she handled was a bit too taxing I'm afraid, even for her. But hey, this is Flamma we're talking about, I'm sure her passion will get her on her feet soon."

"That's good to hear and do tell us when we could hang out with her next. Now, we're here on urgent business for the Boss and it's for the guy behind us." The red twin said courteously.

The man's eyes widened just a bit then turned to look at him and smiled, pointing to the curtain to his right. "Right this way young man, just take one of the rooms inside and I'll have you fitted shortly. I understand that the suit will be needed quickly, yes?"

"Yes sir." Jaune nodded and did as he was told, pushing aside the dark blue curtain and taking one of the two rooms available inside. Just a few seconds of discussion later, he heard the man tell the girls to wait for a while before entering the room as well. Strangely enough, he didn't have a measuring tape with him.

"Do you mind telling me your name young man?" The man asked with a smile just before it became apologetic. "I'm afraid that young Miss Melanie simply referred to you as, and I quote, 'an arrogant blond idiot who's going to get himself killed soon enough'." He said while making air quotes with his fingers.

 _What the hell in my ancestor's name did I do to her to warrant all this?!_ The blond groaned, letting his gloved palm to eloquently meet his face. Sighing, he brought his hand back down and bowed before answering. "My name is Jaune Arc sir."

"Good to meet one as well-mannered as you are Mr. Arc." The man said with a smile as he raised a hand to him, making him realize he wished to shake hands. Raising his own, Jaune grasped and shook the man's hand. "My name is Willow Wisp but you may just call me Mr. Wisp. I'm the co-owner of this place along with my wife, Flamma. I handle the male customers while she handles the female customers although she does sometimes design clothes for men, only when she wants to."

Ceasing their handshake, the brunet gestured to the blond's armor and getting the hint, he began to remove it so that he could be fitted, though he still wondered how. After removing them all, he saw the older man raise an eyebrow, intrigued at the somewhat tarnished bunny print of his hoodie. "Isn't that a limited edition Pumpkin Pete Hoodie that you get when you send in 50 box tops?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He asked, oddly enough, he felt as if the man wasn't the only one who reacted at the sight even though it was only them in the fitting room. _Or are we?_ He thought as he found his gaze drawn to the wall behind Mr. Wisp. _Who could be hiding there?_

"Oh nothing, it just reminded me that I have to buy some of that unhealthy cereal later. My wife's been craving them a lot recently even though I always warn her about it." Mr. Wisp said, his posture looking exasperated but resigned though he still kept a fond smile on his face. Clapping his hands together, the man perked up, eyes closed as he reached for the light switch on the wall near him. "Now, please don't be alarmed by this Mr. Arc but I will need to switch off the light for the fitting."

"Wait, aren't tailors supposed to be using measuring tapes for this and with the lights on?" Jaune asked, a little confused and suspicion rising at what the married man said.

"Oh there's no need for those things to be used, at least for me that is." The short-haired man said as he removed his large-framed glasses and kept his eyes closed. The blond however, looked at said item incredulously when he found that while it was clear looking on the outside, the thing was pitch black when looked through. The lights were then turned off and he realized why as twin bluish-green orbs lit up in the dark and began looking at him up and down quickly before dimming a bit and disappearing as the lights went on again, revealing that the man had now donned his glasses once more.

As Mr. Wisp pulled out a small note book and pen inside his breast pocket with which he began writing down, Jaune voiced his first guess for why the man could see him clearly and perhaps more in the dark. "You're a Faunus, aren't you?"

The brunet paused for a few seconds before his sharpened gaze was set on the warrior, the grin he had fully displaying incisors a bit larger than what humans have. "And what makes you think that to be the case then Mr. Arc? Have you not considered that it's just me having a semblance that hurts my eyes a bit too much in the light when I'm not too careful?"

"Why did you use your eyes– in the dark no less, then?" He told the man with his arms crossed.

"Answering my question with a question now are we? Then again, so have I." The grinning man said with a chuckle before nodding. "Very well, my semblance allows me to accurately measure everything so long as I can see them but it makes them rather sensitive, too sensitive actually, in light after using it. Hence my need for this glasses and turning off the lights, found it much easier that way. Besides, this is a rush job so to speak."

"If that's the case then you would have told me about that first or you could have just taken my measurements normally, quite easily I might add. Other than that, perhaps it is a bit of both." Jaune said though he had another answer. "Besides that, your fight or flight instincts are acting up, I've seen other Faunus act that way when confronted, especially those who have more subtle traits and blend in easier with the crowd. I've no problem with that since I've got two Faunus sisters, one of which is still missing along with my other sisters and that I've been searching for."

He then raised his arms as a sign of peace. "Look, I'm just stating things that I've observed over my travels." He then pointed to the wall behind the co-owner. "And I can tell you're not the only one reacting to that, there's someone who's been eavesdropping inside that wall."

He heard a feminine gasp from inside the wall while the man blinked at him before he howled with laughter. "Hahaha! Quite perceptive aren't you? I guess subtlety is out then." He watched the man tapped the wall, from which grumbling sounds could be heard. "Come on out now honey. He passed the standard test with flying colors and beyond expectations! It seems that he's not gonna be like the usual newbie grunts from Junior."

A section of the wall slid open, revealing a woman with her body wrapped in a green blanket and leaving only her head free from the material, fully displaying the twitching wolf ears she had colored like her wavy russet hair, her matching reddish brown eyes glaring at them with a pout. "And that means we have to make him something better than the ones we make for his goons because he actually decided to question us and sensed me."

"Well, you know the rules that Junior set for the services that he offered to us, Flamma. We test any prospective employees of his if they're going to be simple grunts or ones who actually use their brains like this guy did." Mr. Wisp said as the woman began to walk back to the corridor behind her that eventually led to stairs, both of them following afterwards when Jaune was gestured to do so by him. "Otherwise we wouldn't have a place at all in this part of Vale. Not too many are as tolerating of our kind as he is, let alone giving protection."

"I know and that's what vexes me. We wouldn't have to be in the red-light district in the first place, and I wouldn't even need to hide inside here if the White Fang hadn't decided to go all militant in the first place and make things worse for faunuskind." The female faunus turned to look at him when they stopped before a metal door that had some sort of console near it, probably as its lock. "I'm sorry for bothering you with our conversation Mr. Arc but I am simply disappointed at our fellows ever since Sienna Khan took over from the Belladonnas and exiled them to Menagerie nearly eleven years ago. Many have misinterpreted this and took advantage of the more violent approach that the Fang now has."

"It's okay Mrs. Wisp, I understand." The blond told her, making the woman look at her husband, who shrugged, and smiled before turning back on the console, not seeing the teenager frown as he found his mind connecting the dots on why his oldest sister couldn't leave the Faunus populated continent. _So that's why you couldn't come. I should've known._

The door slid open when the woman placed her hand on the device, revealing a room filled with different types of cloth, sewing/weaving machinery/equipment, and a lot more mannequins than he had ever seen in his life. The couple then turned to look at him and grinned in a strange way but didn't make him uncomfortable. "Well then, it's time for us to make you a suit fit for a fighter."

As Jaune found himself back in the fitting room about fifteen minutes later, he felt conflicted. He didn't know whether he should feel impressed at the speed that Mr. and Mrs. Wisp had made his suit, specifically the latter with her semblance which allowed her to increase the speed and precision of her hands by a factor of ten at the cost of depleting her aura and tiring her, explaining the need for her to rest, and how high the quality of it was while keeping it functional.

Or feel violated by the fact that they factored every single measurable part of his body to make his suit completely comfortable and fit him perfectly.

And by every single measurable body part, he meant everything.

 _To think that Mr. Wisp's semblance allowed him to do that. No wonder he had to wear those glasses. Otherwise, he'd see a lot more than what he's allowed to if he's not careful with it or what his wife would allow._ The blond thought as he had his hands to cover his face, tinged red by embarrassment. Eventually however, he had to man up and look in the full body mirror at how his new clothes looked on him.

His black tuxedo looked good, felt good too as he found after executing punches, knife hand chops and elbow strikes, allowing him a free range of movement, ensuring that he could use his arms well in a fight in it. The same could be said for his similarly colored slacks, as he tried and succeeded to do a right straight kick, a left roundhouse kick, and an alternating kick easily.

As he was adjusting his red tie however, Jaune still felt as if his outfit was missing something integral. Looking at his folded clothes and armor pieces on two of the chairs, he smiled as he found exactly what he was looking for and grabbed it. The chain went to life with a pulse of his aura and sensed the change in his apparel, reducing its size so that it could be concealed as it snaked its way underneath his sleeve and wrapped around him, a light blue glow emanating from the links of metal.

 _Jaune, you look rather dashing. I believe that is what females say, if I do say so myself._ The chain said with its feminine voice.

 _Whoa, it's been a while since you last spoke. What gives?_ The blonde asked and somehow, he could feel as if she raised an eyebrow at him, if it actually had one or a body.

 _Well you were preoccupied in the last few days with that sailor girl so I thought it appropriate not to speak. Otherwise I would have distracted you from your pul–_

 _Okay that's enough with the details you can shut up now._ He pleaded to her so that his mind wouldn't go to places. _Please stop._

 _But you looked like you were having fu–_ With that unfinished, Jaune tuned her out as red briefly seeped onto his face, busying himself by grabbing his belongings and putting it into a bag that the couple provided for him before leaving the fitting room but not before putting his Talon™ visor on his face.

The other four people in the establishment stared at him as he got out, the faunus duo looked very satisfied at their work on him while the twins had vastly different reactions from each other.

The red twin eyed him and smiled, making him smile in turn at how genuine it was. "You look good in the suit Mr. Arc. I will not mind working with you in the future if you lose the bet."

The white twin– whom he now knew as Melanie if Mr. Wisp's words were correct– however, huffed, making his smile drop as he awaited what she would say. "Hmph, at least he looks a bit more competent than before, still a dead idiot though."

Jaune didn't know what to feel about what she said but settled with a strained smile. "Oh, I see. Shall we go and get this over with then now ladies? I'll need to put my clothes to where Junior put my other stuff you see." He then turned to the owners of the shop and bowed deeply to them. "Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs. Wisp, I'll repay you when this is all over."

The two faunus waved it off. "If you plan to repay us, just deal with Scar and his Hyenas. Now go on, get going Mr. Arc." With that said, Flamma Wisp went back inside through the door behind the counter while Willow Wisp stayed there and pulled out a sketchbook.

Seeing this, the blond warrior opened the door for the twins and closed it behind him after they got out. Finally, just a little bit more and he could finish this, having no intention whatsoever at losing the bet. Finding his sisters depended on it.

* * *

Junior watched as his employee to be– or just another dead body to dispose of– left the premises of his club for the second time of the day, now nearing dusk as he had to brief the guy on his one man mission, providing him the location and layout of the building used by Scar, to get rid of the invading pests in his part of town.

He had to convince the blondie to not bring his weapons however as it would be too obvious that he came looking to fight them. Eventually, to his surprise and a bit of worry, the guy agreed. So, to make it seem that he didn't send the guy to his death and to ease his conscience, he provided him with some of the weapons that were available in his armory. In the end, the teenager chose only a hatchet, a knife, and a sword, all concealed in a metal suitcase. As for the guy's answer for when he asked why he didn't bring any guns?

 _I really don't know how to use a gun. Besides, this would have to be enough Junior, because I've got a feeling my weapons would be a little too overkill._

 _He's got real balls of steel for thinking he can actually do this job and win with just normal weapons._ Junior thought before looking at his only female employees, the Malachite twins who were using his scroll. The call then ended and the two turned to look at him. "So, did blondie activate the camera of his Aura Visor? Talon did tell him that it has that function after all."

"He did boss." Melanie said before giving back his scroll, which now displayed the live feed he requested from Jaune as proof of his progress.

"Good, let's go to my office and transfer this live feed on my wide screen. We might as well treat this like a movie." He said as they walked behind the bar and into the private area of the club.

"We better have some popcorn and drinks then. I'm gonna have fun watching blondie fail." Melanie said with a haughty smile before pointing at the first henchmen in her sight.

"Hey you!" The random henchman looked at her with confusion before pointing at himself. "Yes you! Get us a bucket of popcorn and drinks. ASAP! Bring it to Boss' office."

With that tone of her voice, the henchman hurried to do her bidding lest he face the possible consequences, making Junior look at his white clad subordinate in annoyance. "Melanie, you could have just asked him to do so nicely."

"And let them get the satisfaction? Puh-lease I don't think so Boss, not until they've become more than just muscles-for-brains minions." She replied to him, ignoring her sister's resigned sigh.

The club owner gripped the bridge of his nose as he groaned, though he couldn't exactly fault her for thinking harshly of his henchmen. They were thugs, mediocre ones who only knew how to group up and hit an enemy or enemies till they fell unconscious and clean things up. But still, they were his subordinates and they chose to follow him, which is why he couldn't help but hope (not that he'd admit it) that the blondie would get revenge for his fallen men. Now, they only needed to see what would be the outcome of this little bet.

It had taken a long time for blondie to arrive at the abandoned warehouse that used to belong to him and that the Hyenas had forcefully claimed as their base of operations. During which Melanie had spent her time filing her nails along with Miltia while Junior handled the paperwork piled on his desk that had on a wide holographic display that projected the view. Upon seeing him arrive at the place, the club owner spoke. "Well, well, it looks like blondie is finally there, girls."

The twins stopped what they were doing and grabbed two of the three buckets of popcorn that the grunt had brought to his office and popped a few into their mouths. He wisely chose not to comment and had a few from his own bucket as the popcorn was only plainly salted ones.

From the blondie's point of view, they saw him casually approach the entrance to the wire fence that surrounded the warehouse, making Melanie scoff. "Arrogant."

They were not the only ones to notice blondie's actions as three Hyenas appeared from the shadows of the stacked crates near the entrance, laughing at the blondie. [Well, would you look at that boys, it seems we've got ourselves some prey, from Junior's too.]

Junior glared at the Hyenas, all of them clothed in their signature black spotted sleeveless grey fur coats, their eyelids painted black in reference to the wild animal that they'd named their gang after. These were only a few of Scar's brutes, brutes who stole superior technology, using it against his men, property, and business, but they'd already earned his hatred with their blind and fanatical loyalty to Scar.

[So, you guys are Scar's Hyenas then?] Blondie asked them.

[Yeah, and you're going to be a splat on the ground once we're done with you.] The biggest of the three said as he pounded his fist to his palm.

The shortest of the three Hyenas put a hand over the big one's fist. [Easy now big guy, you know what the boss told us.]

[Too true, I don't want to miss out on all the good stuff.] The Hyena with the average height added before looking in the direction of Blondie's face and grinning wickedly. [But maybe we can nab some of this guy's first before tonight's feast, right?]

[Now, now boys, I'm here to talk with your boss.]

 _What are you planning blondie?_ Junior thought with narrowed eyes. _Don't tell me you went chicken already because of them._

[Hah! Is that baby bear Junior not paying you enough?] Tiny taunted with a smirk. [I thought he would have more to pay his henchmen with all those we eliminated.]

The club owner's blood roared in his veins at the insult to his fallen subordinates. _Oh hell no you arrogant little son of a–!_

[Or perhaps that white bitch and the red stiff is playing hard to get and not giving what they should?] Huge mocked as he laughed.

All three of them were shocked at what the brute said before the Malachite twins swiftly rose up in indignation and righteous womanly anger at the insinuation and approached the holographic display with their hands raised, as if wanting to strangle the mocker dead. It was something he would have allowed if it were possible and would have done anyway had it not been for them to see blondie's foot lash out and hit the bastard directly between the legs.

Reflexively, Junior cupped his own crotch at the sight while he saw the twins smile vindictively at the guy's punishment. "Yes! Go get them blondie!"

[You know, I gotta admit that she's really…unpleasant but you've got no right of accusing a lady and her sister of being a tease when it's clear she's not really interested.] A metal suitcase was then slammed to the big guy's face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold before said suitcase was thrown to the little guy who tried to run away, rendering him unconscious upon hitting his head. [Also, I don't like it that you guys killed people, even if they were thugs. Grimm should be the only ones we should kill.]

The metal suitcase was then retracted by a chain wrapped around its handle, something the club owner just noticed, before blondi– no, Jaune, approached the average guy who now looked like he should have worn his brown pants for today. [Now then, you are going to tell me everything that you know or I'm gonna have to do something, capiche?]

As Junior had come to expect from the blind loyalty of Scar's Hyenas, the guy stood defiantly on shaking legs and glared. [N-no fucking way asshole! When Scar finds out about this he'll kill you and your boss for this!]

The three occupants watched as the hyena's face then turned to one of fear. [Let me tell you something, I've no intentions of dying and I'm a man who keeps his word.] The blond paused with a sigh before his hand shot out, grabbing the guy's throat. [Guess I'm gonna have to do something then.]

[W-what are you going to do? Put me down!] Average guy yelled as he tried to break free from Jaune's grip but continued to fail.

[I already told you, didn't I? Something. So that's for me to know…and for you to find out.] Jaune then simply said this. [Brace yourself.]

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **If you enjoyed this so far please add this to your favorites/follows list and most importantly, give reviews.**

 **Seriously, reviews are important for a writer since knowing exactly what the opinion of the reader on a story is what makes us writers improve.**

 **Till next time, The Undying Will**


	4. V1 Arc 1 Ch 4: Blood

**My responses to the reviews:**

 **infadinityfollower:** Here you go and have fun reading.

 **Mobydicks:** Thank you but I can't take all the credit though. My beta readers are very helpful and are the reason why the chapters are great. Without them, my execution of the chapters would be a bit more off-key than I'd like it to be.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Thanks, here's the latest chapter to get a dose of more Jaune.

 **Qrow Brawnwen - Rune Rose:** It's good to hear that you love it so far. I appreciate the praise. :D

 **Wolfgang8624:** Actually, I've given one clue each for two sisters. Perhaps you'll find more clues. As for what you guessed...keep silent. ;)

 **Reclusive Dork:** Who she is will be revealed in a future chapter but she's in the God of War series. That's for sure.

 **ARSLOTHES:** Look no further for here it is.

 **Reishin Amara:** Hehehe someone got the reference. Good for you. :D

 **Guest:** Whoa, chill. I know some people who would like to disagree with your statement but hey that's your opinion and your free to say it. A quick reminder though, Jaune is not a servant of Ares, he's merely a descendant of Kratos.

* * *

 **WARNING! This chapter has content and scenes that may be uncomfortable and inappropriate for certain audiences.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's that simple.**

* * *

 **Beta Readers:**

 **Romulus Black Talon (Ideas and Sounding Board)**

 **Love Reading 3.14 (Grammar and Plot Holes Fixer)**

* * *

 **Legacy of War**

 **Volume 1**

 **Arc 1: The Marked Warrior**

 **Chapter 4: Blood**

* * *

"Brace yourself." With that, Jaune kicked the gates down from its hinges and immediately threw the Hyena in his grip sky high, watching as the guy made an arc in the air and slammed into another one stationed on the roof who'd tried to run, taking them down for the count. The other Hyenas on said roof however went to see what the commotion was about and he knew he had to act quickly.

Dropping the suitcase, the blond used his chain to reel in another one of the knocked-out Hyenas near him, the little guy, and pitched him towards the curious hyenas. He had just barely thrown the little guy when he grabbed the big one and heaved, sending his large body through the air before he let his chain wrap around the suitcase and reel it into his hand, sprinting afterwards.

The warrior watched the two hit the group and shout in alarm, making him grit his teeth as he ran faster and jumped. Throwing the chain so that it would wrap around the guard rail, he pulled, sending himself crashing into one of the few who avoided his makeshift projectiles.

As they fell to the rooftop, Jaune rolled to let his momentum bleed off more– even with the unfortunate guy underneath serving as his cushion– before throwing his suitcase at a shocked Hyena standing nearby. The man doubled over at the impact, and with the element of surprise still with him, he jump kicked another into unconsciousness before the remaining two Hyenas finally acted, drawing their weapons and attacking him.

The one wielding a flaming mace swung at him even when still not in range, forcing the blond to roll to the side when it released a stream of fire. He turned his roll into a cartwheel and pushed off the ground with his hands towards his suitcase when a hyena wielding a revolver tried to shoot him seven times, the bullets loaded with ice Dust and freezing the pavement where he used to be.

After grabbing his suitcase and smashing the face of the guy he threw it at earlier to the concrete to knock him out, the warrior narrowed his eyes as the four more who were still conscious recovered and took out their weapons, giving time for the one who tried to shoot him to reload his gun. Immediately, he opened the case and grabbed the bowie knife before closing it.

As his chain connected to the hole in the knife's pommel, Jaune took the knuckle duster held magnetically to the belt of the Hyena he just knocked out. Wielding it with his left hand and pressing the button with his thumb, electricity began to visibly arc from its business end. Weapons raised, he looked at the Hyenas and spoke. "Are we gonna fight or what?"

"Let's kill him!" The revolver user shouted to his fellows as he raised his reloaded revolver to shoot him…

But not fast enough as he threw his red knife and sliced through it, prematurely detonating the Dust it held and encasing the guy's arm in a block of ice. "I guess we are fighting!"

"Whoa! What the fu–" As the shooter held his arm in surprise at the weight it gained so suddenly, the blond kicked his suitcase in the direction of his enemies. Out of six Hyenas, five managed to dodge the flying case of metal as it viciously slammed into the head of the Hyena with the frozen arm, sending him down for the count.

Jaune leapt towards the Hyena nearest to him who wielded a steaming spear as his knife was being reeled in, letting the chain to wrap around the leg of another– who was aiming his flame mace at him to torch him alive, throwing his aim off to the sky as he fell on his back– before Jaune struck the knuckle duster into the stomach of the former, winding and electrocuting him at the same time. Not stopping there, he slammed the guy to the ground and tore the steam-emitting spear out of his hands before he impaled an approaching Hyena's foot to the concrete with said spear, puncturing and breaking through the man's aura due to the force concentrated on the tip.

The impaled guy dropped glowing, blackish-purple pickaxe, screaming in pain as he held his impaled foot, allowing the blond warrior to reel in the entangled flame mace user who tried to stand up. He then slammed the electric knuckle duster to his head before punching the screaming one's temple, knocking them unconscious. Retrieving his knife via chain, he flipped to the side as blasts of winds tore gouges into the place he once stood, all coming from the shotgun wielded by the second last Hyena.

Eyes narrowed, the teenager immediately threw his chain-knife towards the hyena's shotgun and its wielder pressed a second trigger upon seeing him do so. His instincts blaring, he dove away as a white hot bolt came out of the shotgun's second barrel underneath the main one and hit his knife with significant force. "A freaking lazer?! On a shotgun?! Who designs these things?!"

"Stay still you blond bastard!" The hyena shouted at him as he took cover behind a crate that had its top sheared off a mere second later by the shotgun.

"No can do!" He shouted back as he punched the remains of the crate towards the shotgun user before moving between the crates.

Jaune continued to move as the guy continued to unleash blasts of wind towards his direction. When the chain reeled into his hand, he frowned at the melted slag that the knife had become from that shot alone and removed it before he spotted his thrown suitcase near the revolver user he'd knocked out.

"Go get this guy now!" The Hyena shouted suddenly as his weapon's trigger clicked several times, yet no bullets whatsoever came out, sending alarm bells ringing in the warrior's head.

The blond then slid on his knees at the frozen parts of the rooftop as two blades swung out from behind a nearby crate in an attempt to decapitate him. Allowing him a glimpse of the last Hyena, who had a frantic and fearful look on his face. His fist immediately shot out and buried the electric knuckle duster into the guy's crotch, disabling him and giving the blond a bit of a spin to rotate and see that the shotgun user was now sweating bullets as he was quickly trying to reload his weapon.

The teenager however, got to his suitcase first before the guy could finish, letting his chain wrap around the handle before throwing it. "Heads up!"

The last Hyena looked into his direction only to find a metal suitcase slam brutally into his face and send him crashing past the guardrail, where he promptly fell over.

At the sight of the guy falling over and hearing the sound of bones cracking along with a nasty splat however, Jaune winced. _Oh shit, did I…yeah I just killed the guy by accident didn't I?_ He thought as the chain reeled the suitcase back in his hands, having discarded the knuckle duster, while red and whitish blue orbs floated up from where the guy fell before being absorbed into him. _I must have put a lot more force than what was needed into that throw than I initially thought._

The blond then frowned as he found his thoughts drifting back to distasteful memories from nearly three years ago. _Damn it. This is shaping out to be like the bandit incident, only without Sparky and Nin with me for it to happen._

 _I wouldn't exactly say that it's shaping out to be like the bandit incident Jaune._ The feminine voice of the chain said to the teenager.

 _What do you mean by that?_ Jaune asked the chain as he went to the impaled hyena and removed the spear, letting it drop from his grip and clatter onto the concrete afterwards as he then picked up and began to examine the pickaxe that the guy had dropped earlier. _In case you haven't noticed, I just killed somebody even if it wasn't my intention._

 _Well, to start, you haven't used the semblance you've inherited…yet._ She said before adding. _And you said it yourself, it was not your intention to kill him. Also, nobody has been kidnapped and knocked unconscious like those two had been, needing for you to save them._

 _Oh. Good point._ He conceded. _Hopefully, no one's been kidnapped or anything worse. I mean, what do Scar and the Hyenas have to gain by kidnapping someone from here? If they did anything of that sort, then the authorities would get suspicious and that would put their operations at risk._

 _I hope that nothing has happened as well Jaune._ The chain declared before the glow from his sleeve faded and became silent once again.

 _Whoa! This guy's pickaxe uses gravity Dust, probably imported from Mistral. It's a good thing that I managed to stop him before he used it on me or anything really._ _He could've caved in the rooftop with this given enough force. I gotta wonder who could be the idiot who thought that having a guy use this thing at a place like this is a bright idea...unless it has an alternate form like custom weapons._ The blond thought as he pulled the bolt on the side of the haft, allowing him to see the container of the blackish-purple Dust inside before he released the bolt and let it slide back to its original position. His examination of the weapon was then brought to a sudden halt when his new scroll began to play its ringtone.

[ _EEEEX-ray and VAAAA–_ ] He took the device out of his pocket and answered upon seeing who the caller was. "Hey there Junior, what's up?"

[Kid, what the fuck are you?] The club owner asked him bluntly, making Jaune tilt his head in utter confusion.

"Uhh, excuse me?" The blond asked as he placed the pick axe tip first into the concrete, embedding it near his suitcase to make it easier for him to retrieve.

[You heard me kid. You just went through those guys like a hot knife through butter and tossed them around like ragdolls! What are you, an Atlesian Specialist or something?]

"Nope, not any of that Junior. I'm just a guy who really wants to see his sisters...and to finish this job." Jaune answered before his chain shot out and wrapped around his suitcase again while he retrieved the pickaxe and rested it on his shoulder. "And if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do so I'll talk to you later and the info I need better be ready, okay?"

[Now hold up just a second there Jaune–] Junior began to say before the blond interrupted him as he knew he had to hurry.

"Sorry, I've got a bet to win, so bye!" With that said and done, he then closed his scroll and put it back into his pocket before he made his way to the mace user to retrieve the burn Dust contained within the weapon for a little extra oomph in his attack plan.

After making sure that the guy was still unconscious, Jaune took out the Dust from the mace and crushed it in his right hand, his aura doing the work for him as his hand was briefly engulfed by flames before it melded with the ash white glow, giving it the appearance of flames the color of his aura before fading. Feeling no irregularities from absorbing the Dust, he then went to another area of the rooftop that remained untouched. The rectangular glass panes were a bit dirty from neglect but still gave him a view of the inside of the warehouse. There he could see about at least 50 more Hyenas bobbing and shouting to the music and lightshow that Jaune only just noticed due to how muffled it was, making him realize that the place was soundproofed to some degree and that the people inside were unaware of the battle.

 _I might as well crash the party then._ Raising the pickaxe in the air with his left hand while his right held the suitcase, the blond pressed the grip of the former tightly, unknowingly activating the Dust within and giving the business end of the weapon its blackish-purple glow before he threw it right into the center of the glass.

As he predicted, the glass broke. What he didn't expect however, was for the gravity dust to release a burst of its energy to send the broken glass raining down with a force not unlike that of a bullet from a gun along with the pickaxe. The results ranged from the Hyenas being surprised, others remaining relatively unscathed, with the rest suffering from cuts and glass embedded in their skin and clothes. There was one particular party-goer who was unfortunate to have the pickaxe impaled on his chest, making the warrior wince once more and groan as red and whitish blue orbs floated off from the now deceased hyena and was absorbed into him, feeling that the amount fueled his mark full into redness.

 _Gods! How much more of my strength do I have to hold back?!_ He thought as he slapped his left hand over his face. _Its times like these that I wonder why I inherited my ancestor's power in the first place. Better yet, why does it happen to have a penchant for empowering me whenever I just hold a weapon or in combat even when I don't really need much of it?_

 _Jaune, he was once the god of war, of course his power is most prominent in combat, weapons...and killing naturally._ The chain explained with a touch of exasperation and acceptance, both for him and his ancestor. _Even before he became the god of war his combat prowess and strength was known throughout the old world...alongside his brutality. Not to mention he was a Spartan and a demigod son of Zeus. It's inevitable that it'd be the same for you since you inherited his power, all of your predecessors who inherited them also faced the same problem._

 _I know that but come on._ He replied as he rubbed his temple. It's _been nearly ten years since I had his powers, I though that I'd be able to control them better now but every time I think I've got it figured out it suddenly makes things difficult._

 _It can't be helped Jaune. The older you grow and the more you kill, more of his powers become accessible to you._

 _And I won't be able to stop killing Grimm because they keep attacking me, so I'll need his strength anyway, am I right?_ He asked as he lightly bit the inside of his cheek, a frown on his face.

 _For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I can't help you with the nightmares and visions. They will keep coming, Jaune. It is both a blessing and a curse that your bloodline bestowed upon you._

 _I know. And it's not your fault. You've already helped me out a lot as it is._

Sighing, Jaune opened his suitcase and pulled out the sword, chain wrapping around the hilt before he impaled the blade into the concrete. He then took the second axe and let it fall into the warehouse before he closed the suitcase and dropped down inside by the chain. As he dropped down, he could see the star of the show seated on a lavish-looking leather-padded golden throne as tall as seven feet and about two feet wide, staring at him with morbid curiosity in his eyes.

When his feet touched the ground, the blond pulled on his chain and the sword came loose from where it was buried and fell hilt first into his hand with the help of the links of metal wrapped around his arm. The music stopped playing thankfully enough and he then saw the head honcho of the hyenas standing from his throne, clapping slowly from the elevated section of the area.

"Well, well, well, why it seems that we have ourselves here a little blond party pooper, now don't we boys?" The smirking man asked his subordinates with his arms dramatically spread out to gesture to them all, his metallic-looking gold long coat swishing from the mere act like a cape.

"So, you're Scar, I can see why they call you that." Jaune said as he looked at the man's appearance, his facial features to be specific. He had a mane of black hair and a goatee that screamed bad guy along with a scar over his left eye. His eyes were of a sickly green shade with pupils similar to a feline's. Aside from his strangely metallic yet flexible looking coat, he was clad in very expensive looking slacks and shoes. From what little he could see underneath the coat, he reckoned that it was also expensive. The only question however was whether they were paid or taken from the seller.

"Are you referring to this?" The man pointed to the scar adorning his face, going over his right eye, reminding the blond of his own. "I'm afraid that's not the reason why, however, people always think that to be the case at first glance."

"I don't care about why you got your name Scar. I've come here to deliver a message." The warrior replied as he cautiously looked at the hyenas around him.

"Well, let's hear this message of yours then. Oh! But make it quick. The boys and I have a feast to prepare for after all. Why, you're not even invited to the occasion yet you came barging in here and killed one of my men." The black haired man paused as he rubbed his chin, eyebrows scrunched and eyes pondering. "Strange, if you're here, then what happened to the ones I had stationed at the gates and the rooftops?"

"I killed one of them by accident and knocked out the rest if that's what you wanted to know." Jaune answered truthfully with a frown on his face, making the hyenas around him to give him a wide berth and assume cautious stances.

"Oh!" Scar exclaimed and lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Well that certainly explains it." He then turned to look at the gathered hyenas and spread out his arms with a grin. "It's truly a shame but you know what that means boys, less for them and more for you!"

The blond bit the inside of his cheek as his right eye twitched at the casual dismissal of the downed members and the cheers of joy from the hyenas. _These people…how much more disgusting can they get?_ He thought, repulsed at their reactions.

"I must say though, you must be skilled and strong to be able to defeat them and arrive here so easily." Scar said as he rubbed his hands with a toothy grin. "Do tell however, would you mind switching sides and be under my employ instead of Junior's? You'll be paid quite handsomely and I'll even let you take _anything_ you desire during our raids."

"No thank you. I'm not interested." The warrior flat-out answered.

The crime lord sneered. "Suit yourself then. Now tell us this message of yours so this will be over with."

"The message is pretty simple to understand really. You and your cronies should get out of Junior's territory. Better yet, get out of Vale– not the city but the kingdom by the way, while you're at it." Jaune stated with narrowed eyes. "There's no need here for people like you who prey on others who can't fight back.

It took them a minute or so for what he said to register in their minds and when they did, he was not at all that surprised when they just flat-out laughed like it was the funniest joke they had ever heard in their lives.

"Now are you sure you've said that right blondie? I'm afraid that you may have become…arrogant at you dispatching some of my Hyenas, and not the best ones at that."

"Then you should have hired better men in the first place if that's the case because you just gave them some fancy weapons to use." The blond warrior shot back.

Green orbs narrowed at him. "Do you want to know exactly why I'm called Scar?"

"I already told you my answer. I am not interested." He repeated, though he felt something was about to go wrong for some reason. He didn't like it one bit.

"But do let me continue on explaining my name. You see, that's not the reason why I'm called that." Scar said before grinning along with his gang, who laughed as the ones nearest to his throne went behind it and pushed something large out, allowing Jaune a view of a–

A vision of the past suddenly assaulted his mind. He was no longer inside the warehouse. He was now inside a massive cavern, pinned down by half a dozen men and bound by chains that dug painfully to his body. He looked to his left and saw his brother in all but blood unconscious with blood staining his face and limbs bound in chains. He turned his gaze to the front and saw their unconscious friend, her arms bound and a bandit squeezing her bruised face. Wrath erupted from within him and his sight went red as his aura blazed around him in an instant. **Stay away from** –

Snapping out of the memory and brought back to reality, the blond's grip on his suitcase and sword immediately tightened as he glared at the crime lord. A family of three faunus was inside the iron cage, the beaten and broken boar-eared father feebly trying to cover his naked meerkat-eared wife and lion-maned daughter, the former having a glassy blank look in her eyes and all but responsive to the world while the latter's eyes were flowing with tears but burning defiantly.

Unknown to anyone but the warrior, though he could hardly bring himself to care as rage burned inside him due to the reminder of one of his worst memories and what he was seeing now, the spirit bound to the chain sighed but was equally aghast at the sight. _I spoke too soon. This isn't shaping out to be like the bandit incident…this is going to be_ way _worse than that._

"What the hell have you done with them?!" Jaune shouted with teeth bared, blood roaring in his veins. "ANSWER ME!"

"Me?" Scar asked, pointing to himself. "Why, I'm merely ensuring that this little girl here meets my brother, her biological father by the way, in the afterlife. But not without a present from me first though." Scar answered with a smirk, his cronies laughing like it was a hilarious joke.

"My father was better and worthier of being the leader of grandfather's organization than you in any way possible! No wonder you have to settle for these scraps and subterfuge!" The girl growled at Scar.

"Silence little girl, the adult is talking. Also, _was_ , is the key word." The man's smirk became a bit more sinister, eyes glinting gleefully. "I did kill him after all."

Jaune's left hand went into his left pant pocket, having dropped the suitcase and stabbed the sword to the floor, his visor covering his eyes and his face set like stone. He didn't even mind some of the hyenas that were slowly approaching him from the wide berth they had given him due to his mention of defeating their fellows. His thoughts were filled with anger as the memories and reality reminded him of what he feared the most, something he hoped that would not be proven to be true.

That this could easily have been what happened to his missing sisters, something that he so desperately wished to not be the case.

"A shame, you were behaving so well recently." The kinslayer said with arms held before him and his right stroking his chin, seemingly in thought. "Perhaps another punishment is in order for you then." He then looked at the hyenas nearest to the metal cage "Aren't I right now boys?"

The blond ignored the Hyenas' shouts of approval as he took out a black strip of cloth from his pocket. He then combed his hair back with his fingers and wrapped the strip around the loose locks, tying it as tightly as he possibly could into a short ponytail before taking the suitcase and the sword back in his hands.

"You see, this is why I should be called Scar, because just like this scar given to me by my own brother for not giving what should have rightfully been mine and even attempting to change what is a time-honored family tradition, I will make sure–" Scar was unable to say more as a suitcase slammed into his torso and sent him flying back to his throne, easily toppling it over.

"I've heard quite enough!" The livid warrior shouted, left hand still in the direction of where he had thrown the suitcase while his right hand tightly gripped the sword. "You'll pay for this! I swear it!"

As the gazes of the Hyenas turned from their 'glorious' leader to him, Jaune was immediately on the move, his wrath visibly palpable as his ash white aura and blood red mark burned like fire while the blade held like an icepick in his right hand was covered in flames of the same color. He spun around and slashed the chained blade in the direction of the Hyenas there, unleashing a wave of fire that washed over and burned them. The last thing that the ones nearest to the warrior saw were his blazing white aura before all they knew afterwards was pain as they were set on fire.

The blond didn't stop there as he took out the pickaxe from the impaled corpse on the floor, squeezing the grip and cloaking its business end with the gravity dust's power once more before he jumped, looking at the Hyenas near the main entrance of the place. It didn't take him long to decide to eliminate the ones there first to prevent anyone from escaping.

Throwing his chained blade, the sword was embedded to the ground and Jaune pulled with just enough force to reel him in that direction. He slammed the pickaxe on the concrete upon arrival, simultaneously freeing the sword from the cracked ground and sending a burst of purplish- black energy that slammed into a nearby Hyena and sent him flying right into a large wooden crate.

"Let's kill this freak!" As the Hyenas finally got over their surprise and began equipping themselves with weapons, the warrior spotted a few small crates near him and began to kick them towards his enemies while he spun his chained blade. Flames began to grow in an increasing volume from the spinning weapon which he took advantage of as he moved it in front of him, shielding him from his enemies' view and their bullets as the intense heat of the element melted the projectiles.

Upon hearing the weapons of the first salvo just clicking as they ran out of ammo, he slashed the burning blade horizontally towards the Hyenas and unleashed a larger wave of fire than from before that engulfed them. Whipping the chain back, he sent it forward with a palm thrust to the pommel, the force of which allowing the weapon to shoot forward and impale a Hyena who charged through the flames in the chest, burning him from the inside. Looping the chain around the dying body as he ran forward, he used him as a flail against an incoming group of Hyenas, sending them to a wall of crates.

One Hyena who managed to dodge the attack raised his estoc in an attempt to stab him. Unfortunately for him, Jaune managed to see his attempt and parried with the pickaxe, disarming him with ease. With his enemy defenseless, he lashed out with a devastating headbutt, dazing the Hyena before he kicked him towards another group and reeled his chained blade back to inspect its state, seeing cracks, chips, and slightly melted parts from it.

Frowning at the dwindling durability of the weapon before his expression hardened once more, the blond charged with both weapons in hand. He sought to make use of what little that the sword would be able to offer before it breaks, his eyes set to grab the axe he had left on the floor earlier. He just had to get past through this group of Hyenas…whether they'd survive was a question he'll ask himself later. There was no time to feel. He had to close his heart to the desperation of his enemies. He must be a warrior.

"Kill him now!" Scar shouted as he began to rise from where he laid. "And you will all be rewarded! You'll get to play with our pets for as long as you want, starting with my bitch of a niece!"

And thus, the downfall of the Hyenas was truly cemented.

With a roar of rage, Jaune bisected the first Hyena he came upon with his sword, spraying his visage with blood but it was immediately ignored in favor of impaling another with the pickaxe, causing his head to implode due to the gravity Dust. He then slammed his shoulder into a Hyena while simultaneously stabbing him, cooking up his insides, and making him scream in agony. His suffering had not yet ended however as the warrior held him up by his neck upon leaving the chained blade inside before he slammed the pickaxe to the ground, unleashing yet another burst of gravity that sent a dozen of the group upwards.

Leaving the pickaxe there, Jaune took the discarded short sword of the Hyena in his grip with his left hand, the burn dust within activating, before burying it in its owner's chest, putting his right hand back to the burning chained blade. That was all he needed to do before he charged with the impaled Hyena in front of him as a makeshift battering ram.

One after another, the blond bashed his way through the Hyenas. It wasn't until his thirteenth collision with his battering ram that he then threw the now deceased person towards Scar, knocking the man down again, and held his burning blades before carving his way to the now falling Hyenas.

Little to no spray of blood was shed as the heat of the blades cauterized the exposed flesh when he swung at them. Their aura and bones were rendered useless and broken by his strength. Any attack they made was evaded, parried, or used against their own fellows before he would rid them of their limbs in retaliation. Bodies fell down lifelessly or injured as they lay limp, his anger fueling every attack he made against them.

A tackle from behind broke Jaune's momentum momentarily as a muscle bound Hyena began to try and desperately squeeze his torso. Unfortunately for the guy, the warrior smashed his head back, breaking his nose and loosening his grip with ease. The slight lull in attack however had done its work, as more Hyenas began to hold onto him in an attempt to stop his rampage.

As they dogpiled him, the blonde saw his axe through a gap before looking at the faunus family, specifically the teenage lioness, seeing hope burning in her eyes as their gazes met. He was then reminded of his father's words, the promise of the Arcs.

Holding his blades, he began to flood the weapons with his aura, reciting the chant in his mind. _For it is in our darkest times that we see the light. With this, we bring forth a message of hope and strength to all in sight._

More Hyenas continued to dogpile him, forcing him down on one knee but he kept chanting. _Unending in perseverance and unlimited by right, I ascend your soul…_ The burn dust stored in his left blade glowed to its brightest intensity while his right blade became white hot and more cracks appeared.

 _And by my blade…_ He broke free from the Hyenas holding his arms apart and smashed the weapons to the ground, shattering both weapons and releasing the stored energy inside, engulfing them in an explosion of white flames. _Arm thee._

The explosion sent all the Hyenas flying away from him, many suffering burns of varying degrees and several being sent outside as they crashed through the boarded windows. As for Jaune, he merely made his way to the axe and picked it up, his aura back to normal as he had spent the absorbed dust to create the explosion that freed him, before making his way to the caged trio.

With two swings of the weapon, the blonde cleaved through the thick metal bars, creating an exit for the family. Wiping away the blood and soot that had gathered on his face, though his hair still had some of the stuff, he smiled at them. "You can all go now." He said before removing his suit jacket and undershirt, giving them to the lion-maned girl. "It's not much, but you all need this more than I do so take it."

The boar-eared man still looked a bit cautious but nodded, cradling his still unresponsive meerkat-eared wife close and letting the lion-maned girl cover her form with the jacket before putting the undershirt on herself. The niece of Scar looked like she was about to thank him before her expression, along with her adoptive father, widened in panic as they all heard movement behind him.

His instinct blaring of danger, Jaune quickly moved the trio out of the way by kicking the side of their cage, sending them to his right before a beam of energy hit with his back, sending him flying to a wall. A bit dazed, he was tearing himself out of the wall when he heard two gunshots and a scream of anguish, making his eyes widen in shock. _No…no! It can't be!_

Looking behind him, he saw the faunus couple now lay prone to the floor, blood pooling underneath them while Scar with a smoking gun in his right hand, was physically dragging his niece by her long hair. Even as she continued to reach desperately for her adoptive parents. His blue eyes met her desperate expression and no more words were needed as his anger burned anew.

"SCAR!" Fully tearing himself out of the wall and landing on the platform, Jaune sent the chain towards the nearest thing he could use, the suitcase he had thrown earlier, before throwing the axe still in his grip at the killer's back as the suitcase was reeled to him.

The axe merely bounced off the coat like it was nothing, but the force that he had thrown it with staggered the Hyena leader. The blond moved to pursue, but a salvo of energy blasts from the large crate near the entrance stopped him, forcing him to dodge and take cover from a pillar.

"Good job! Keep this blondie busy and I'll pay you your reward in full when we escape! Now as for you blondie, I won't forget this transgression of yours!" He heard Scar say from where he took cover.

"Don't worry boss, with me in this new Spider Droid, he won't hurt me as easily like he did earlier!"

Gritting his teeth, Jaune took a peek of his new adversary and cursed. The crate was now destroyed and fully displayed the one that had shot at him. It stood on four legs connected to its abdomen, having arms and an upright oriented body. It had four cannons, one on the end of each arm and larger ones at its shoulders…all of which began to merge into one cannon pointed at him.

The blond immediately threw his chain towards the axe, chaining it before he threw it to the pillar at the other end and let himself be reeled in just as the mech unleashed another beam of energy that destroyed the pillar he was just at. Twisting in mid-air, he hit the wall in a crouch before jumping off, his eyes set on grabbing the pickaxe he had left buried in the cracked flooring earlier.

Taking cover behind another stack of crates, he noticed that this particular set of crates bore a certain logo he had come to associate with dust. One of said crates was then immediately opened by him with the aid of his axe, taking two of the yellow dust crystals inside and crushing it in his grip. Its power was soon absorbed through his entire being, yellow lightning visible from his aura and cloaking his weapon.

His chain then removed itself from his wrist before wrapping itself once more around his suitcase and securing them both to his back like a makeshift back pack. With that all done, he knew it was time to end this and save that girl.

Jaune moved in an instant, going out of his hiding place while simultaneously throwing aura-charged dust crystals inside the arm cannons of the mech, causing several small explosions of elements that served as a sufficient enough distraction and damage for him to retrieve the pickaxe. He looked at the open door in the east wing of the warehouse before looking back at his robotic opponent.

Relieved of its arm cannons, it raised one of its legs in an attempt to crush him. Avoiding the attack with the boost in speed, the blond jumped and climbed up to its head with the aid of his weapons. He then slammed both on its head and tore it in half before swiftly relieving it of its shoulder cannons.

Raising his axe while using the pickaxe to hold on, he gathered a large amount of energy to it before slamming it down, electrocuting the entire machine and its contents. When the yellow light show was over, the mech slumped over and moved no longer.

Looking back at the door, Jaune immediately ran there and entered, finding himself in an area with several types of vehicles. One of said vehicles had its lights on and engine running, and was just about to move away from where it was parked. Inside the car was none other than Scar and his niece, the former looking panicked and the latter was angry but hopeful upon seeing him.

Just as the crime lord looked like he was about to floor it, the warrior acted before the man could and threw the pickaxe to the right front wheel, obliterating the tire and rendering the car immobile after a few spins. Not stopping there, he sprinted, immediately reaching the vehicle and slicing its right rear tire with his axe before smashing his fist to the window, breaking it with ease.

Unlocking the door, the blond watched Scar scramble out of the other door, dazed while the lion girl didn't move from where she sat, only watching the killer of her parents crawling away from him. Looking at the rope that bound her arms, he carefully used the edge of his axe to cut them off before making his way towards the man who was now standing wobbly on his feet.

"Y-you bastard! You killed my men!" He shouted before raising his gun and pulling the trigger. Unfortunately for him, the warrior deflected the bullet. "What the hell are you?! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!" He shouted as he emptied the gun's magazine in vain as the bullets were deflected.

"You already know what you've done. I don't need to spell them out for you." Jaune coldly stated before cleaving the gun with his axe, ridding it of any further use. "Tell me, how are you going to pay for the lives you ruined?"

The black-haired man merely sneered in defiance and threw the remains of the firearm at his face. In retaliation, the blond slammed the axe edge first to the crime lord's stomach, watching as the edge made no scratch whatsoever to the coat before the target was sent flying a few feet back before hitting and rolling on the ground in pain.

Seeing this, he looked back at the lion girl who had left her seat and was walking towards where he stood. He waited for her and they looked at how Scar moaned in pain, clutching his stomach. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean by that mister?" She asked back, her eyes still looking at her uncle, the fires of anger in it still burning even as tears flowed down.

"I'm asking whether I should kill him or not?" Jaune asked before he continued. "As his former prisoner and next blood of kin, I think you've got more of a right on deciding what is to be done with him."

"I see." She stated before answering. "If you ask me _I_ would leave him be."

"And why is that miss?" The blond asked as he removed the suitcase from his back and the chain wrapped itself around his right arm once more while Scar was beginning to rise up again.

"That's because I'm not going to stoop to his level. Besides mister, death would be too quick for someone like him, don't you think so?" Lion girl simply answered.

"I suppose that I can accept your answer…." He replied.

"I DON'T!" Scar shouted as he rose to his feet with a hilt in his hands, a blade extending from it with a press of a button before he charged in an attempt to skewer his own niece. "DIE!"

Jaune parried the attempt with his axe before brutally kicking him in the stomach, allowing him to achieve lift off once again before he slammed painfully into an SUV. "…but that's your answer. Not mine." He said, his eyes blazing underneath his visor as he approached the crime lord. "I hope that you won't have a problem with that."

"I have none. I just want to pay my last respects to my caretakers. Will you take me to them afterwards?" She asked– no, begged.

The blond nodded. "I will. You have my promise. And I don't break my promises." He turned his gaze back towards his remaining opponent and pointed his axe at him. "That also applies to you. I did say you would pay for what you did, time to pay up."

"You still believe that little axe of yours would actually wound me?!" Scar questioned as he got himself out of the impression he made on the vehicle. "My coat is a made of a highly experimental fabric from Atlas that cannot be torn! Blades don't work against it!"

The warrior merely tilted his head as he dropped the axe before his now free fist shot out and slammed into the guy's solar plexus. As he had observed earlier, the strike winded the man and made him create a deeper impression on the SUV. "I already noticed that blades don't work ever since I used my axe on you. Physical force however, that I noticed to be your invincible clothes' weak spot." He explained. "Still, thanks for the tip."

Jaune then slammed the suitcase several times to the crime lord's face, his opponent's aura flashing erratically as he tried to shield the worst of the damage to no avail. After quite a few more slams for good measure, he stopped and looked at the man's bruised face, who then began to speak desperately to him. "P-please sp-spare me. I-I'll give you a-anything you ask. T-take everything! J-just spare–"

His hand shot out and gripped the man's neck tightly, choking him. "You have nothing to pay for the lives you've ruined Scar…but I'll take your life to stop you from doing this ever again!"

The crime lord tried to speak once more, but the blond couldn't bring himself to care anymore as he slammed him to the ground before opening his suitcase and placing the guy's head there. Scar seemed to realize what he was about to do and tried to struggle from his grip once more but he wasn't having any of it as he placed the other half of the metal object over his head and began to repeatedly pound it closed.

Again and again, livid, he continued to punch the suitcase close even as the man's aura finally gave away, even as splatters of blood, bones, and brain matter replaced the flashes of light. He didn't stop until with one final roar to accompany his punch, he managed to shut the suitcase closed, decapitating and crushing the crime lord's head.

Wiping away the blood to his face that had come from the resulting spray, Jaune just knelt there on one knee, breathing quickly but deeply before looking at the lion-maned girl. She had closed her eyes to the carnage he wrought as if waiting for it to end, which it had. His rage…was finally over.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I would like to thank my beta readers for the creation of this chapter, the previous ones, and to future chapters. Without them, I never really would have seen this crossover made, posted, and updated for you readers to enjoy and for me to be proud in writing this.**

 **Anyway, as per usual, if you enjoyed this so far please add this to your favorites/follows list and most importantly, give reviews because they help authors improve and continue writing.**

 **Till next time, The Undying Will**


	5. V1 Arc 1 Ch 5: Reacting Accordingly

**It's The Undying Will with a name change! You may now call me Will of Wisp or WoW for short.**

 **Before I forget, Happy New Year! Here's to 2018! Sorry for the delay! Who here is excited for God of War 2018?!**

* * *

 **My responses to the reviews:**

 **Amvmaster:** Thanks! Glad you thought it was awesome.

 **Reishin Amara :** It's more like an impenetrable coat so Jaune doesn't exactly have enough leeway to rip his limbs so using the suitcase to behead Scar was easier and gorier.

 **Eurigos:** Certain chapters in the future will be brutal too. Thank you.

 **Wolfgang8624:** This will not be the only part of the story that will show the God of War parts and a whole lot more will be shown in future chapters. Now, the Lion King aspect was something I had to include because I was rewatching Disney's Hercules last year and the reference to Lion King was just too good to pass up. Sure, it got a little out of hand in my mind but yeah. As for your questions regarding Scar's niece well we'll have to see.

 **X3runner:** Jaune definitely did pull off a God of War finisher (one of my favorite segments in the games, especially in God of War 3). Well we'll be seeing some reactions to Jaune's actions in here but as for the main cast, it'll be quite some chapters before they see Jaune in action. The little girl isn't actually that little. She's about near Ruby's age but a bit older.

 **Guest:** Thank you for the review! (P.S. Can you make a name or something to call you as just in case there are more guest reviews?)

 **infadinityfollower:** Well, as I've said in our PM discussion, you've got some points and I've got explanations. This new chapter will elaborate a little bit more on how this Jaune is different from canon Jaune. Still, that's your opinion.

 **Mobydicks:** I'm glad it manage to take your breath away and thank you for thinking that it was a good chapter. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

 **RebukeX7** : *Sees your review. Tried not to squee like a fanboy. Failed and did the squee for minutes* Oh my...oh my...GOODNESS! Oh man! Lord Rebuke! Your review made wonders for me! Thanks a lot for telling me what you've thought of this! Sorry for the exclamation points I'm just too happy you reviewed! *does victory dance as Victory Fanfare from Final Fantasy VII plays*

 **Crimson Reiter:** Thanks! I know that not everyone likes the games but I'm glad to know that you think this is good. Here's the next chapter.

 **najdrox:** Thank you for liking and paying attention.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's that simple.**

* * *

 **Beta Readers:**

 **Romulus Black Talon (Ideas and Sounding Board)**

 **Love Reading 3.14 (Grammar and Plot Holes Fixer)**

* * *

 **Legacy of War**

 **Volume 1**

 **Arc 1: The Marked Warrior**

 **Chapter 5: Reacting Accordingly**

* * *

Savanna watched her savior stand up and turn away from what remained of her uncle after the savage beating he had done to him. She hadn't seen how the warrior had executed the crime lord, she had closed her eyes to the carnage, but with the sickening sounds she heard along with the gory mess she could now see surrounding the battered suitcase, she had a pretty good idea of how it looked. Such an act of violence would have disgusted many, but she felt vindicated in knowing the fact that her uncle suffered in his last moments as she and her family had suffered under his cruelty.

True, the lion-maned girl had said that _she_ would have left the green-eyed man be. Refusing to stoop the same level as him, but the blond had interpreted what she had said and was quick to act. She knew that her uncle was crafty and if he had been put in prison instead, he would escape to hurt not just her, but the one who had saved her from him. With that in mind, this was the best solution at hand for stopping his madness.

Madness. That was definitely a trait that her uncle had carried and embodied even to his death. It was that same madness that had led him to kill her father, his own brother, without remorse. She remembered that the very same scar that he prattled on about earlier had indeed been inflicted by her father, but what he had conveniently forgotten was that it had been by accident. Her father had been protecting him from enemies of her grandfather's organization. That was the very reason why her father chose to change it when he'd inherited it from her grandfather, to protect him and all the subordinates in it from not only rival organizations but from the law as well.

But no, her uncle had embraced his madness due to jealousy and ruined everything beyond all repair for their family.

Savanna could remember how her father had suffered before death. Not only that, she could recall how everyone she had ever known had suffered before they died at the hands of her uncle and his Hyenas. With how mad he was, he had made sure that she listened and remembered every recording of every single death, made her watch how the people who took her in as their daughter suffered for that reason alone, and made sure she herself was humiliated.

Scar had thought that he would break her by doing so but as her father hadn't yielded, she too refused to yield. She would not give the man the satisfaction of breaking her. Perhaps she should grieve, but still, this wasn't the time for it.

When her savior set his gaze on her once again, Savanna felt her red-orange eyes locked onto his blue orbs as he moved and adjusted his visor to his forehead, the fires of rage in them fading into a mere muted ember. Yet, if she were to be honest, it burned her in ways she couldn't comprehend. In embarrassment, she tried to cover more of herself with his undershirt as she felt like a deer caught in the headlights, like a prey in the midst of a hungry predator. He caught her by surprise, however, when all he said were two simple words: "I'm sorry."

Stunned at this, she could only mutter a brief "What?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save them." The blond answered with clenched fists, his face mournful and his eyes hateful, not at her but at himself.

The lion-maned girl then realized what he meant and judging by his forlorn expression, she could tell that he was blaming himself for the deaths of her adoptive parents. No, that was wrong. She wouldn't– couldn't allow her savior to take this tragedy to be his fault, for it was none other than the path that her family had taken that had led them to this end.

Approaching him, she gently placed both of her hands on his face. "I...I don't blame you for not being able to save them, so please, don't blame yourself for this."

"How can do you say that?" He asked her, as if his mind couldn't register her words. "You saw it didn't you? I let my guard down. If I hadn't done that, then Scar wouldn't have been able to shoot your parents while I was stuck in the damn wall."

Savanna flinched at the brutal honesty, but only for a second as she remembered why he'd let his guard down in the first place. "That's because you wanted to make sure we were okay, that we weren't hurt. You wanted to free us. Don't you remember that? That's why you don't need to blame yourself for this."

Her savior remained silent, lost in his thoughts, though she could only hope that he took her words for what they were and forgave himself. Taking her hands away from his cheeks and feeling the warmth fade away due to the cold night air, her sights were then set on the remains of her uncle.

She knew then what she needed to do, to show her gratitude. It was the least that she could do for she had nothing left.

* * *

Junior tried to keep the contents of his stomach down at the sight of his now deceased enemy, which was a bit of a struggle considering that he could see so much blood, bone fragments, torn flesh and brain bits scattered around the suitcase and the corpse. After a few more moments of breathing carefully, he managed to prevent himself from vomiting and sighed in relief.

True, he was the leader of a gang. He had seen and done his fair share of violence throughout the years since he'd inherited this business from his parents. But for all the information he had, Junior had never seen this level of violence being inflicted to anyone until now.

Looking at his only female employees, the club owner didn't know whether to feel thankful or pity them considering that they responded the same as he did. Well, not exactly the same because while Melanie was having her back rubbed in circles by her sister Miltia to sooth her nerves as the former had a slightly fearful look on her face, likely remembering her interaction with the blond, the latter was transfixed by the sight, as if she were mesmerized.

He wisely turned away from them and chose not to comment. He had no intention whatsoever to pry into what they were thinking about the blonde right now. _Speaking of the blond_ … He thought as he once again observed the winner of the bet, who was now in a conversation with the lion-maned girl. _What could they be talking about?_

[Please, take it.] She pleaded, pointing in the direction of the corpse, though if she was gesturing to the whole body or the head-filled suitcase or something, he certainly didn't know. [By my family's tradition, it now belongs to you.]

Jaune shook his head, shown by how the view went left to right before stopping. [Look, I can't take it.]

This did not deter the girl as she insisted on whatever it is she wanted the blond to take. [It's okay, mister. I know that it wasn't meant to be his in the first place.]

[Why would you even want to give it to me?] The warrior asked, making the club owner ever more curious on what it really was. [You saw what I've done.]

 _Speaking of which, I should probably send my men to clean this mess up now and make sure that the authorities don't investigate._ He thought before sighing and forcing his expression back to a calculating one as he pulled up another scroll from a drawer on his desk and dialed his employees that were trained for this specific purpose. _Looks like another bribe is in order to ensure their silence, they know the drill for my case by now. Keeping the public unaware of this incident is much better than allowing them to know and possibly panic. They can't afford the luxury of having Grimm be attracted here in Vale._

[That's because I know that this coat was originally meant to be for my father. It was a gift that was supposed to be given to him for what he had done for its creator many years ago.] The young female then went past the blond and Junior finally knew what they were talking about as she began to strip her dead uncle of the metallic coat he wore. It wasn't until she finished stripping him of the clothing made of experimental fabric that she then held it out for the blond to take. [He's most likely dead now because of my uncle. So please, I beg of you, take this in exchange for avenging my parents.]

Once again, the warrior shook his head at the offer. [Then that's all the more reason for me to not have it.] He then gently placed a hand on her shoulder. [That coat was meant to be for your father then it rightfully belongs to you now, not me.]

The girl merely shook her head at him. [I disagree mister, after all, I won't have much use for it.]

Jaune sighed before he led her away from the bloody corpse. [Look, let's get you away from this first and I'll bring you to…your parents, like I promised you. Tell me why when we're there.]

As the two walked away in silence, Junior used that time to talk with the employees he had just dialed. "Boys, you all know what to do. Go to the warehouse that the Hyenas took. It's all ours once again."

[Is it going to require deep-cleaning boss?] The cleaner asked.

"Yes, it will need really deep cleaning." The club owner answered before adding, "There's a faunus couple there inside a cage. Scar killed them. Don't dispose of them like the other mess in there. They have a daughter there who I know wouldn't like that. She's currently with the guy who reclaimed it for us."

[Clean everything else but let the girl decide what to do with her parents. Got it, boss.] And with that reply, Junior ended the call before turning back to the video feed he'd been watching.

The duo arrived back into the main area of the warehouse and they had stopped to survey the still smoking carnage. After a moment of silence, she spoke once more. [When my uncle found us after I'd been constantly running away from him, I tried to fight back…but I wasn't strong enough. That's how we got here.]

She stared at the coat still in her hands. [As I am right now, I won't even be able to use this effectively. If anything, it would make me just as arrogant as he was and stubbornly cling to it like a clutch. You showed me that when you defeated my uncle.]

Junior agreed with her assessment, Scar had definitely paid for his arrogance when he gloated about the invincibility of the coat, allowing the blond to use it to his advantage by beating him to death.

[You showed me true strength, even if you were…well, more than a little bit angry.] _That's quite an understatement._ The club owner thought with a roll of his eyes.

[But most importantly however, you showed me hope. I really hadn't had much of it ever since we were kept prisoner in here and tormented.]

 _And that's what I want to know._ Junior thought to himself as he pulled up another scroll from his drawer, this one larger and allowed him to access more information from his network. _How the hell did I miss this piece of information? If anyone were kidnapped in Vale I would have known about it unless…oh._ He then paused as he realized the obvious answer to his question. _Unless they weren't kidnapped in Vale territory in the first place! They were probably transported here with the Hyenas, maybe in a crate or something. The cage looked like something that could be put inside a crate to conceal them after all._

[My uncle was never worthy of having this coat. Actually, even I'm not worthy of this coat.] The lion-maned girl stated before looking back at Jaune. [But you, I think that–] She shook her head and stared resolutely at the teenager, once again holding the coat out for him. [No, I know that you'll make good use of it. More than I ever would. So please, on behalf of my parents, of myself, accept this gift as a show of gratitude for what you've done for us.]

[I…] The blond trailed off as he went silent for a while before sighing in resignation. He then took the coat from the girl before speaking. [I accept your gift.]

* * *

Jaune watched from a fair distance as the lion-maned girl paid her last respects to her adoptive parents. Though she had thanked him earlier for saving her and avenging the deaths of the faunus couple and countless others such as her real parents, he knew that he was still partly at fault in their demise. He had dropped his guard when he thought that he had eliminated the Hyenas, and they had paid the price.

 _How careless of me, to think that I'd defeated them all._ The blond clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as the two gunshots that claimed their lives and the girl's scream of horror echoed in his mind. It would yet be another reminder etched in his memories. _I should have been more vigilant. I wasn't fighting Grimm like I usually do for crying out loud! I was fighting people!_

 _Jaune, enough of this! You couldn't have predicted that Scar would have prisoners! None of us could have! Otherwise, Junior would have told you about it in the briefing!_ The chain shouted, most likely annoyed and gaining the sudden need to slap the back of his head due to the thoughts that now plagued his mind. _And she said it herself remember! She does not blame you for what happened to them because you avenged them!_

He could not fault her for that however, as the complications that had arisen in what should have been a simple mission had turned it into a slaughter driven by his rage. It was something he hadn't wanted to repeat ever again. After all, the last time he had done so was when he had been still travelling with his former companions. Until they had to separate.

Ever since Jaune had come to learn from her of what had happened whenever his ancestor had been consumed by rage, he knew that he had to be careful or he would walk on the same path that the Ghost of Sparta had. After all, the last and final time that the God Slayer had gone on a wrathful rampage in his quest for vengeance, he had all but destroyed the world when he killed the old gods, the Olympians, for all they had ever done to him.

 _Speaking of the Hyenas…_ The blond as he then turned his gaze to the carnage he had wrought upon them, people he had cut down mercilessly in his rage. Many of them were dead, and the few who remained alive were unconscious and injured. Even if they were able to survive and heal from their injuries, he very much doubted that they would be able to recover as dangerous gangsters. … _I suppose I should give Junior a call by now._

Taking out his scroll from his pocket, the warrior did a few swipes and taps on the device before it then showed that the call was now transmitting. No sooner after that, the pale club owner showed up on the screen, looking like he had just up-chucked the contents of his stomach though there were no visible traces of vomit. "Hello Junior. I think that you already know the reason why I called you."

"Of course I know why." The man replied. "We were watching you butcher them like pigs and saw, in exact detail, how you killed Scar."

At his words, Jaune flinched at the reminder of his latest kill. He couldn't deny that it was the truth…but he didn't exactly regret it either since he couldn't afford the chance that Scar would escape if he had just allowed him to go free.

If the blond had done so, he and Scar's niece (and probably Junior now that he thought about it) would have to face retaliation from the crime lord should he be ever get himself a new gang and weapons. As the past years had proven with constant battles, he was confident that he could survive. His sisters and the other people who might be targeted however, their safety was something he couldn't risk.

"Is that going to be a problem?" He asked bluntly.

"What the– No!" Jaune blinked owlishly at the club owner's exclamation, who had widened eyes and was also waving his hands in front to show how not a problem it was. "You think I'm actually gonna risk double crossing you now that I see what you're actually capable of doing? No way in hell Jaune."

"Oh…thank you then, I guess?" He said unsurely, not knowing whether to feel that he accomplished something or be disturbed that he had done this to the large gang boss.

"It's just that…well, you surprised all three of us with how pretty damn brutal you were to them." Junior answered.

"Sorry about that, I just got a little too emotional." Jaune responded as he rubbed the back of his head.

The club owner merely raised his eyebrows. "You don't say?"

The blond opted to remain silent, prompting the bearded man to snort. "Well, whatever that was, a bet is a bet. You won and I'm rid of a pest. I'll get to work on it after I do a few more things because you just gave me some late night paperwork to handle. The cleaners should arrive there soon to clean the mess so stay put. They'll give you and the girl a ride back here to the club. Is that okay with you or is there anything I missed?"

The warrior looked at himself and then back at the girl. The decision was instantly made in his mind. "I think a change of clothing for us would be appreciated."

* * *

Jaune watched the drink in his hand swish about before quaffing it all in one go. The club was in full swing, music blasting at the DJ's skillful hands as partygoers danced to the tunes and the lights on the dance floor were quite the show. Had this night been peaceful, he would have joined them and made use of his talent just to make sure he wasn't rusty alongside with engaging in his hobby but tonight just wasn't that night.

Putting the highball glass down, the blond took another that had just been filled by the bartender and raised it before guzzling it down his throat, ignoring the other emptied glasses on the counter. He didn't care that he was drinking more than what one probably should in a day. He just wanted to get piss drunk so bad he'd pass out and not have to experience the nightmares that would plague him later.

Maybe it would work or maybe it wouldn't, he certainly hadn't tried to do so in his travels until now. Regardless however, the amount of alcohol he was ingesting would have probably made his ancestor proud…or not since he was the source of his powers and curse. Not only that, causing carnage was just like a regular Tuesday to the God Slayer, compared to him, the last actual Arc descendant was only a pup who had his second major massacre. That wasn't even counting his predecessors too, since they caused their own fair share of deaths, whether they were enraged or not. Sure, the world had judged them as heroes for it since they saw it as acting in defense of people but now that he knew the truth of their bloodline he wasn't so sure of their legacy.

"By the gods, what the hell am I doing?" Jaune asked himself as he slapped his free hand to his face with a groan after putting the glass down and taking ahold of yet another.

"If you were asking me, no matter how obvious it is, I think think that trying to get yourself drunk as hell is the answer." A familiar voice from his left answered, making him look in that direction to see a familiar female with pale green eyes highlighted by heavy cyan makeup clad in a white strapless dress, white feather scarf, and long white boots with bladed heels. "Hello Jaune."

The blond warrior raised his eyebrows in surprise at what she said and at the somewhat amicable tone that it had. "You know Melanie, that's the first time you actually called me by my name."

"Would you have liked it if I kept calling you blondie then?" She questioned with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nope, I like my name, thank you very much." He replied before taking a sip.

"Is that because it's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies love it?" The female employee mocked with her usual haughty tone, which made him smile in relief.

"Yes, maybe, yes again, and the last one depends on perspective and personal opinion really." Jaune responded. "So, what brings you here Melanie? Does Junior need me for something or what?"

"No. Did you think that Junior needs you for something for me to come here?" Melanie shot back with a 'humph' as she crossed her arms over her chest, making him a bit confused.

"Well, why did you come here if not for that reason?" The blond asked cautiously as he felt like he was missing something but the amount and strength of the alcohol he had been ingesting might be starting to affect him.

The raven-haired girl scrunched her eyebrows together as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you really that out of it to not notice why?"

"Sorry, but if it wasn't quite obvious already, I've been through a lot this evening. So yes, I'm _that_ out of it." Jaune replied with annoyance seeping into his voice and his eyes narrowing into a glare. After seeing her step back a bit in shock at his reply however, he sighed. "I-I'm sorry about that. I'm just…not myself now."

"I noticed that, and I'm certain that the drinks don't help matters either. After all, you were this wannabe suave blondie earlier." Melanie said before sitting down the seat right next to him, throwing him back for a loop as he tried to think of the reason why she did so, He failed, so he chose to drain the glass of its contents and brought it back down to the table to fully concentrate on her. This act allowed the bartender to sigh in relief as he could now clear away and clean all the emptied glasses that had been left on the table.

"Is that what you really thought about me when I introduced myself earlier?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. It would be a more welcome distraction from his current thoughts instead of just drinking himself to likely unconsciousness. "I mean, other than that I'm a waste of space or an arrogant blond idiot."

"Well, what do you think I was supposed to think with an introduction like that? Suddenly feel attracted to you by your charming words? Uh-uh-uh, I don't think so Jaune." She stated before adding, "You should at least ask me to dinner first, paid by you of course…and if I even agree to it actually."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jaune said with a nod before his mind reviewed what the female employee had just said and his curiosity grew. "That begs the question though, if I were to ask you to have dinner with me now would you agree?"

"At the state that you're in Jaune, I probably wouldn't." Melanie answered, pointing at him.

Raising an eyebrow, the blond took a look at himself. The simple dark grey turtleneck sweater that had replaced his undershirt was clean and he was sure that no alcohol was spilled over it while he was drinking earlier. The spare suit jacket and slacks that the Wisps had made for him were of a similar state. He had also taken a thorough bath earlier to clear him of all the soot and dried blood that had been gathered on him. Though he had drunk more than enough alcohol that was allowed for a day, especially for one his age, he wasn't tipsy. Perhaps his mind was a bit clouded from the drinks, but even then, he was certainly far from being incoherent. "What do you mean by that Melanie?

"You drank like more than a dozen glasses. I'd rather not take the risk of eating dinner with you and have you suddenly puke right in the middle of it. That'd be embarrassing not only for you but for me."

Frowning at the implication that he could not contain the contents of his stomach, the warrior spoke. "Hey, I haven't puked in years and I'm certainly not gonna start now."

… _especially not after what I've done tonight._ Sighing at that thought, he took one last look at the dance floor before he stood up. "Sorry Melanie, but I'll sleep now. It's been a long day."

"Oh, uh…okay then. Sweet dreams?" She added unsurely, as if wanting him to stay for some reason.

At that, Jaune was glad his back was to her, as he snorted. _We shall have to see._ With that thought, he then made his way to the back of the club and entered the private area.

The corridor of the private area of the building had the same color scheme of the club area. The only difference however was that it had a much more artistic flair in the form of stripes and other lines that highlighted some of the paintings that hung on the walls. It was like a trip to memory lane.

After passing a few corners at the corridor however, the blond found himself colliding with someone and knocked him (he was sure that it was a guy) down onto the floor by accident at one of said corners. He really should have stopped being distracted by the colors and artwork.

"Ow! Watch it there kid! I just had this coat dry cleaned!"

Blinking owlishly, the warrior looked at the guy he just knocked down who had now stood up and was busy dusting off his fine clothing. The most noticeable things about him were the white coat, the bowler hat, the metallic cane on the crook of his right elbow, and the orange hair with bangs that covered one of his eyes. The long eyelashes made him look kind of effeminate, though but he wasn't going to judge. After all, his snoopy older sister made him wear a lavender dress while his dark-skinned brunette sister added a tiara to the outfit when he was still a kid.

He hadn't been able to leave the manor for several days due to sheer embarrassment.

With all that had happened after nearly ten years however, Jaune would readily endure such humiliation again if– no, _when_ he found his sisters. No matter how long it would take him.

But for now however, he really should apologize to this effeminate looking guy. "Sorry about that sir. I should have been looking at where I was going."

"Oh you definitely should have, kid." The man retorted, rolling his visible eye. "You're lucky that you caught me in a good mood. A major annoyance in my operations finally got himself and his cronies killed tonight, making my job a whole lot more easier." After saying that, he took his cane and tried to 'gently' shove the blond to the side. Tried being the keyword because he barely even budged, making the man scrunch his eyebrows. "What the heck are you made of kid?"

 _So he knows Scar._ The warrior thought to himself curiously before moving out of the man's way. _I gotta wonder who this guy is though and why he knows him._ "Flesh, bones, and a bunch of other stuff like everyone else sir."

"Ha ha ha, very funny." The man said sarcastically, before huffing and shaking his head as he walked past him. "Kids these days…are becoming stranger."

A few moments after the man's departure, Jaune shrugged and made his way to the stairs at the end of the corridor that led him to the 2nd floor, to the residence and office area of Junior's club. It was of a similar color scheme and pattern like the private area below through the rooms here were a bit larger while the booths below was a little smaller except for the V.I.P booths.

Junior had informed him that his belongings had been moved to the guest room, which was the one nearest to the left stairway. While the girl, who had told him that her name was Savanna, had the one nearest to the right stairway. It was nice of the gang boss to provide them with a place to stay for the night, though it might possibly have been because he couldn't afford to let them go freely just yet for the obvious enough reasons.

Sighing, the blonde took a look at the very end of the corridor between the rooms, where he could see the door to Junior's office. In his thoughts, he was currently deciding what should be his next course of action. That is whether he should go and have a talk with Junior about the search for his sisters or sleep as he had told Melanie.

"You know, we can talk a bit now if you want. No need to go to my office." A familiar gruff voice told him, behind from where he was standing.

Looking in that direction, the warrior saw none other than Junior ascending on the stairs. "Junior? I thought you were in your office doing paper work?" Jaune asked as he pointed his thumb towards it.

"I had an acquaintance of sorts who wanted to talk to me and I needed a break. So, I hit two birds with one stone." The club owner answered as he reached the top. "Anyway, I reckon that you wanted to know if I've found something– anything, about your sisters."

The blond nodded. "Did you?"

To his disappointment, the older man shook his head. "I haven't yet, since this kind of search cannot be rushed." The older male then raised a hand. "And before you can ask me if I can make it go faster, I'll burst that bubble now. The only references you have on hand about their appearances are those pictures of yours. Even then, it's been from 10 or so years ago. Meaning that they grew up since that time and hence, they may look a bit different…if they're not dead."

The warrior's eyes narrowed into an icy glare. His fists were clenched as he tried his best to prevent something he might not like to do. "They are _not_ dead." _They can't be. I promised father that I'd find them._ "I know my sisters. They don't have the blood that runs through my veins, but they might as well. They're strong and they're Arcs. And Arcs die by their own terms."

"Easy there Jaune. I just mentioned the possibility. Calm yourself." Junior said as he raised his hand in surrender. "Besides, I think I have a lead on one of your sisters since I felt like I _have_ seen her before."

At that statement, Jaune's glare ceased immediately. "What? Really?" He asked with hope burning brightly in his eyes. _By the gods, could this be real?_

"I'm gonna need to borrow the picture of the one with lavender clothing however to run it on facial recognition programs, just to be sure. So, is that okay Jaune?" The blond was already taking out said picture out of his coat pocket upon hearing the word picture and who it was before hastily giving it to the club owner.

"Take it. Just tell me if you found something tomorrow."

"I'll be doing just that. No need to tell me." Junior said as he walked past the warrior to head to his office. When he was several feet away from him over, he stopped and turned around to face the seeker once more. "By the way Jaune, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Ask away." Jaune simply answered.

"Would you like to work as an actual employee for me?" The club owner asked.

The blond contemplated the thought of working for Junior. The man had the resources and connections that he knew would be valuable in his search. If he were a lesser man he would have taken the chance immediately. There were just a few problems however and as such, he shook his head. "Sorry, I can't."

"Why not? You do know that I can provide you with everything you'll ever need to find your sisters as long as you work for me right?" Junior questioned, though it sounded more like a statement to him. The warrior could not fault the older man for thinking of that since he knew that as it was right now, he and his capabilities would be very useful for anything. Be it for future operations or against any rival who would try to mess with the man's business.

Still, he couldn't accept that offer, no matter how beneficial it would be. "I'm sorry Junior but I can't and nor do I want to." He answered as he shook his head once more before looking back at the club owner. "I can't be tied down to serve a person while I'm searching for my sisters. I know you can help me but serving you or anyone else for that matter would put them at risk when I find them. I've seen what happens when someone like me becomes more or less an attack dog. Our loved ones would be the ones to suffer first and when that happens, we suffer too."

Jaune knew perhaps the greatest example of this. It was none other than the wife and child of his ancestor, Lysandra and Calliope, who were killed by Kratos in a cruel trick designed by the Olympian god Ares. It was a horrible thing, to lose the ones whom you hold dearest by your own hands.

"Not to mention that if I work for you, I'll have to worry about the authorities too. You're also a criminal after all, even if you do have a legit business and perhaps some dirt over them."

Junior sighed at his rejection of the offer but nodded nonetheless, showing that he understood. "I had to at least try to convince you Jaune. If I were like the organizations from Mistral's black markets, then I would have made a slave of you by holding your sisters hostage and hidden. Not that I'd ever do that with what you've shown, but I can't vouch for them, as you've clearly seen with Scar."

This was the very reason that the blond refused to get aid from the shady side of Mistral. He knew that the dark underbelly of the kingdom was home to the most corrupt and ill-repute of people. Had he done so then _maybe_ he would have all the information he needed to find his sisters. But he also knew that he would have to pay a price worse than what he could have bargained for.

"I can understand Junior." The warrior responded. "Thanks for helping."

The club owner snorted. "Don't thank me yet kid. Thank me tomorrow when I find anything because you need to sleep. I can smell the alcohol from you when I passed by." With that, he left for his office, leaving Jaune alone in the corridor.

The blond then took one last look at the room of Savanna before entering his own, locking the door behind him as he did so. Inside, his belongings were laid on top of a table near his bed with the only exception being his chain that was on his bed.

Relieving himself of his coat and sweater, he headed first for the bathroom inside to freshen up and rid himself of the scent of alcohol from his mouth. When he had done so and washed his face, he looked into the mirror to see his reflection upon wiping the wetness away from it.

The warrior flinched at his aura flashing briefly, giving him the glimpse of his dark crimson mark, reminding him of his bloodstained face from earlier, before it faded away and revealed his own natural reflection. Clenching his fists tightly and frowning, he then made his way out of the bathroom.

Removing his boots by the foot of the bed, Jaune sat on the mattress and gently touched the links of metal. It came to life once again with a gentle blue glow before it rose up like a cobra and 'stared' at him. He stared right back with a resigned look in his eyes. "You already know what to do…do it."

 _You know how much I hate doing this to you._ The chain said with just as much resignation before it began to lengthen itself while he lay on the bed.

The glowing links of metal bound his legs together before snaking its way up to his torso and bound his arms to his torso. Jaune tried to move and found that while he couldn't move, the chains did not dig in uncomfortably tightly to him. "I know I do, but it has to be done. We can't afford to let what happened after the incident with the bandits to happen ever again. I don't want it to. You know how much I hurt them both."

 _And they've already forgiven you for that a long time ago Jaune._ The chain replied to him as its power began to lull his senses to ease him into his sleep, into his approaching nightmares.

 _I know…that still won't erase…it._

 _Hush now Jaune, sleep._ The chain told him gently with his eyes now barely open.

 _Oh…kay. Sleep. Good night…_

 _Pandora._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **As per usual, if you enjoyed this so far please add this to your favorites/follows list and most importantly, give reviews because they help authors improve and continue writing.**

 **Till next time, Will of Wisp**


	6. V1 Arc 1 Ch 6: Discoveries

**My responses to the reviews:**

 **J0K3R of Monday :** Oh my, it's good to hear that you think this is one of the most warior badass Jaune Arc fic. And don't worry about this ending early. I've got so much planned that it would take more than a 100 chapters for me to make before finishing. Sit tight Joker. You and the others are in for a ride.

 **Mobydicks:** Thanks for the review Moby, I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

 **BeOurGuest:** *music plays* Be our guest~ Be our guest~ You really followed my behest~ *music stops* I didn't tell you to get a life LOL only a name. Anyways, yes Pandora is here and the last chapter was needed to address the effect of the fourth chapter to the parties involved. No need to look further because the chapter is here!

 **X3runner:** Well, one of my professors taught me psychology so I had to show that events like that have an effect to a person's psyche. Perhaps they have an interest but at this point, it's best to wait and see Jaune's interactions with other female RWBY characters. Let's see how he wakes then shall we?

 **Wolfgang8624:** Thank you for saying that. Also, read to find out more about Jaune's sisters through the obscure hints!

 **Batman1998:** If you've never played a God of War game, I recommend that you do (unless you don't like gore or tons of topless women or s*x minigames) or just watch playthroughs of the series on YouTube. Read this chapter closely, you might find a few things. Also, regarding Jaune going to Beacon I've got a few things planned but I won't tell it yet.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's that simple.**

* * *

 **Beta Readers:**

 **Romulus Black Talon (Ideas and Sounding Board)**

 **Love Reading 3.14 (Grammar and Plot Holes Fixer)**

* * *

 **Legacy of War**

 **Volume 1**

 **Arc 1: The Marked Warrior**

 **Chapter 6: Discoveries**

* * *

As the old but sturdy hidden elevator in the basement of the Arc family manor descended, a tearstained Jaune looked at his father, who'd remained silent since he had snapped earlier. He couldn't understand why his father was taking him elsewhere. He hadn't even known this existed in their home. He'd thought that he and his sisters had explored every nook and cranny in their games of hide-and-seek.

Now however, the boy was proven wrong as what they'd thought to be a simple bookshelf was actually a heavily fortified passageway to an elevator. The elevator had been descending for a minute now and he could see that the top was far from his line of sight. All he could see around him was granite with the light provided by the lantern in his father's other hand.

Eventually however, the elevator stopped and revealed a long corridor. At the end of said corridor was a mysterious whitish blue glow. Strangely enough, as soon as they left the elevator platform and step foot onto the marble floor, the glow brightened and, dare he say it, became happy. It was as if it was a puppy that had finally gotten the attention of its owner.

It seemed that the blond's father knew of this however as he merely continued to walk towards the light, forcing the boy to follow suit. As they did so, questions began to trickle into his young mind as he wiped away his tears, questions about what the light could be.

Was it from a huge lantern? A large Dust crystal? Regardless of whatever it could be Jaune felt as if it would not harm him and his father at all.

Finally, they arrived at the corridor's end and entered the light's point of origin, which was a large chamber. And in such a chamber, the boy could not help but gasp at what lay within.

Within the chamber were large armed statues that stood in a circle, like immortal guardians ready to protect those under their watch. They weren't just any statues however, as all of them looked very familiar to him.

After all, how could the blond not know of eight of his most famous ancestors? Ancestors who were recorded in history as great heroes? Heroes who had earned their fame by becoming such mighty warriors?

There were two of the statues that he recognized most.

A woman, his great grandmother Iris Arc. She braved the uncharted lands and seas of Remnant to do her sworn duty as a well-known courier/messenger during the Great War. Any Grimm who got in her way of duty were swiftly disposed of with her axe.

And of course, there was Julius Arc, the first of the Arcs. Who was said to have existed during the time of the Two Brothers and received that the sword and shield, Crocea Mors, from the two deities to use against the creatures of Grimm.

And wasn't it because they were so accomplished as warriors, no matter how some historians thought that some of them (like Julius Arc) were merely myths or that their tales were just exaggerated, that he himself wished to become one? So that he could help people like a white knight from the fairy tales that he, Pop Tart, Little Clock, and Green Bean always loved to hear from their older sisters and mother?

Wasn't all of his training for that purpose? To uphold the legacy of greatness that the previous Arcs had left? So that he could help people like they had done?

There was one statue above the rest that looked remarkably different from the statues of his ancestors however. The statue was that of a bald man clad in a kilt (which he had learned was basically a skirt for men from his older sister when she was repairing their sisters' skirts), golden pieces of armor on his right arm and shins, and boot-like sandals. In the statue's hands was a pair of hooked blades, its hilt featuring horned demonic faces. Yet those did not hold a candle to the pure rage on the statue's face.

The similarities that the statues of his ancestor had to the scary looking man made him wary and curious, for all of his ancestors had the same red tattoo (he assumed it was a tattoo, considering that Green Bean had a strange interest in them, thinking that they were pretty) that curled around the upper left body of the man. Not only that, all his ancestors had a length of chains around their arms like the man's, only that they had only one on their right while the man had both of his arms chained.

It was then that he noticed two of the other statues that were placed near the man's, which made him even more perplexed at why they were there. For the statues were none other than the Two Brothers, the God of Creation and the God of Destruction, looking very much like the statues of them in the village church except for a few key differences.

The God of Creation had an unfamiliar but ornate looking large blade held in his hands with a hilt that featured a bearded face and people bowing. The deity's face also featured a deep scar over his right eye, reminding the boy of his wound.

The God of Destruction had very different hands, for this one looked absolutely demonic with its large claws, a far cry from most depictions of said god that, while dark and said to be the creator of the Grimm, was not depicted as a demon. The rest of his body looked relatively same to said depictions however, except for the identical tattoo that he had.

In the center of the statues was a whitish-blue fire that burned with no kindling nor released any smoke whatsoever. This made the boy realize that this fire was the source of the strange light. In the mysterious fire was a length of silver chains and to his increasing curiosity, was none other than the famed sword and shield of his family, the Crocea Mors.

Suddenly, the chains begin rattling, as if it had gained a life of its own. A humanoid shape then began to form from the fire, startling Jaune. "Father, what's happening? What is all of this?"

"This is your inheritance, the true legacy of the Arcs…" His father said grimly. "…one that can only be truly inherited by a Marked One, just like your predecessors had."

"W-what? A Marked One?" The blonde asked his confusion evident.

 _That is what you are, little one._ _You are a Marked One just like your predecessors: Iris and Julius Arc._ The fiery humanoid said in a feminine voice. Her form was now complete, revealing a short-haired young woman who looked about the same age as his adventurer of an older sister and was clad in a strange dress and sandals.

 _Do not be afraid. I am here to help you. My name is Pandora. Can you tell me your name?_

"I–I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc."

 _Jaune, that name means yellow, does it not?_ She asked.

The boy was about to answer her question when the ceiling suddenly began to shake and a look of dread appeared on his father's face.

"Jaune! Take cover behind me! Pandora, protect my son!" His father shouted as he held his trident for combat. Just as he had said the commands, two things happened afterwards.

The ceiling collapsed, a large golden stinger lashing out from the rubble. Blood splattered onto the blond's face just as the chains and blue fire cocooned his form, his eyes frozen at the sharp stinger protruding from his father's torso.

* * *

The chains disappeared and the fire ceased burning around Jaune, revealing his teenage form that had now collapsed onto his knees as he took in deep, panicked breaths, trying in vain to get the image of his father's impalement out of his head. Eventually, he managed to calm himself a bit to see his surroundings.

The blond was now in a massive dark chamber with only a blood red fire to serve as illumination. Said chamber featured large paintings, well made ones, though what was painted could easily strike fear and horror in the hearts of many. Scenes of death and despair were frozen in perfect clarity, though they almost seemed alive with how animated they looked…one of them looked very familiar.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that? Why, if it isn't the one who murdered me. For someone who butchered my men I can't believe you're actually that pathetic. Tell me, how did your father die? Was it because of that Grimm?" Scar mockingly asked from the painting, his head looking a bit crushed, but not to the extent that killed him. In there his body was held and covered by chains.

"Get out of my head Scar." Jaune growled with gritted teeth and a furious glare.

The crime lord snorted and tried to shrug his shoulders. "I can't do that genius. I'm just an absorbed fragment of the guy you killed. You should've thought twice before doing that and now look where it got you." He then grinned, showing off his broken and chipped teeth. "By the way, how's the extra power and coat? Feeling comfy with how you got it?"

"I'm going to get rid of you as soon as I wake up." The blond answered with a scathing glare.

"Now, now, don't be like that. We've only spent one night together. Surely you can spare me a few more nightmares to give to you?"

"I'd rather not. I have got enough memories and horrors to last me multiple lifetimes, some aren't even mine." He replied uneasily, patting his side where Crocea Mors was usually placed when not in combat, only to find that the ancestral weapon was missing.

"Hahahaha! It's too late for that! Enjoy this Jauney boy because I know I will!" The crime lord laughed as he strained at his bonds.

The painting of Scar glowed, the river of blood and gore displayed within coming to life. The pained, horrified, and enraged screams from it echoed in the massive chamber, all of them saying the exact same words.

 **"Marked One!"**

Him.

The warrior tried to move away, but before he could, the chamber turned upside down. Thus, he fell from where he had stood.

He desperately tried to right himself in mid-air, trying to grab onto anything he could see within reach to stop his fall towards the glowing portrait. He learned how pointless that had been as the painting widened itself, ensuring that he wouldn't escape its clutches.

And so, the Marked One fell into the crimson river, where he sank into the literal lifeblood of the slain.

Seeing that he was still sinking, he tried desperately to swim upwards but was foiled by hands that clung to him. He struggled as hard as he could, but the hands that clung to him, the souls of the slain, they all cried for his blood and tightened their grip.

 **"Him. Marked One. Descendant. Cursed Bloodline. Legacy of War. Murderer. God Slayer. Destroyer of Worlds. Father to the Brothers _._ "**

 **"DIE!"** They wailed as they dragged him to the depths, their blood drowning him and his struggling began to cease, his red vision began to fade to black.

 _Wake up Jaune!_ A familiar voice cried to him before a hand of blue fire filled his sight.

Jaune woke up with a gasp, Pandora's chain coming off him as he breathed erratically, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes were dilated and unfocused. Sweat soaked him and the sheets, which he grasped onto so tightly that he would've wounded his palms had it not been there.

 _Breathe Jaune, you're awake now._ The spirit bound to the chain told him as she manifested a small, fiery image of her original form. In an imitation of a hand, she placed the end of her chain to his cheek, letting her warmth sooth him.

"Pandora? How long was I asleep?" The blond asked when he finally calmed down. He then winced at the slight pain that he felt from his body and saw the marks that the chain had left on him, likely made from struggling in his nightmares.

 _It was long enough for someone to take notice of the sounds you were making on bed Jaune._ As she said this, he then noticed the insistent knocks on the door along with a voice similarly pitched to Melanie Malachite.

"Umm, excuse me Mr. Arc but it's me, Miltia Malachite. You know, Melanie's twin sister? I'm here to check if you're alright. Can you open the door?" She spoke softly but deep in that voice, he could somehow tell that she had a hidden edge.

In his current state of dress, the warrior wasn't really sure if he should open the door now but considering that this wasn't his place, he might as well concede. Besides, he had experience with this kind of situation already if he counted Matte. "Hold on just a second!"

Pandora went limp, her glow and fire leaving the chain as she lay dormant on the bed. He left her there and made his way to door before opening it, revealing the bodyguard clad in red.

Miltia looked him up and down, her green eyes lingering on his scars and the marks the chain had left him before she bit her lip and looked at him in the eyes. In her hands was the metallic coat he had left to Junior's men upon arriving at the club so that it could be cleaned of Scar's blood. "Good morning Mr. Arc."

"Uh, good morning, I guess?" He said unsurely before asking, "I wasn't too loud right?"

The raven-haired girl's response was merely to lift an eyebrow and tilt her head curiously before shaking it. "Not really Mr. Arc. I only noticed since I'm a really light sleeper and my room is next to yours." She then raised the coat in her hands. "Since I was already awake, I thought that I might as well check if your new coat was already cleaned. So, here you go, a shiny, clean, good as new, spoil of war, ready for you to do as you so please."

Jaune merely stared at her for a second afterwards before taking the offered item. "Thank you for this Miltia. And there's no need for the formalities either. You can just call me Jaune. Your sister already calls me that actually."

This time, she raised both eyebrows, yet her eyelids did not rise with them and remained at half-level, just as her lips remained neutral. "Ah, I see. I didn't know she was already calling you that." She then crossed her arms underneath her chest, tapping her right pointer finger on her left arm. "I was under the impression last night that the talk between you two wasn't exactly…nice, since you left before I could join."

Feeling the awkwardness rising, the blond decided that he'd prefer to have some modicum of privacy once again. "Ohhh-kay, I'm gonna go get myself ready now so thanks for checking and giving this to me, Miltia." He said as he began to close the door…

…only for the bodyguard to put her hand on said door, making him stop so that he wouldn't accidentally harm her. "Do you mind if I ask you something Jaune?"

For some reason, the warrior could tell that this question would bode well for him, but his curiosity won out. "Uhm, I think I can. Ask away."

"Are you…into _that_?" She asked, confusing him. He didn't know what she meant by _that_.

"I'm sorry Miltia but I don't understand. What is the _'that_ ' that you are referring to?" Jaune asked. Had she been with him, he would have asked Pandora what the raven-haired girl meant, since she was also a female and might have more knowledge regarding this. Considering that he left her at the bed however, he had no choice but to go in blind.

Unknown to him, the fiery spirit did hear what the red clad girl had said and what she meant. She didn't know whether to feel guilty over causing the girl to think such a thing or sigh at the fact that he managed to attract another girl, a unique one at that. As that old saying went, it's always the quiet ones.

"Oh, you know…" Miltia trailed off with reddened cheeks as she was tapping her pointer fingers together and began shifting on where she stood. "…bondage?"

The blond blinked owlishly at the question before his mind repeated the last word. "What?" He responded though his thoughts were different as embarrassment began to drown the calm he established. _How in Tartarus did she come to that conclusion?!_

"Bondage," she repeated as she looked back at him, specifically, to his body. "I saw the chain marks and I thought that maybe you were into that sort of stuff."

 _Nonononono, I am not doing this. I have to nip this thing in the bud._ "No, I am not into bondage." Jaune said immediately, trying but failing to remove the embarrassment present in his voice.

"It's okay Jaune. I won't tell anyone. _It'll be our secret._ I like it when a man has his kinks."

 _By the gods, why is this thing happening to me?_ The warrior asked himself as he watched her blush become brighter before she covered her mouth with her right hand and began to giggle. _Why? Just why? Why did I had to have a fucking nightmare last night? In fact, that begs the question. Why is it that I had no nightmares whatsoever when I was sleeping with Matte? Maybe Pandora knows something, I hope she does. She has to know something! I need to make sense of this!_

"Really Miltia, I'm not into that sort of thing." He insisted with a blush on his face, though it seemed to have no effect whatsoever and solidified it for her.

"Whatever you say Jaune, see you later~" Miltia gave a flirtatious wink before sashaying away from the door, a pep clearly seen in her steps.

Jaune closed the door immediately after she was out of sight and sank to his knees, his forehead leaning on the glossy wood. He felt the urge to slam his head on it but resisted, knowing that he would have to pay for the damages caused and that losing brain cells on such a matter would be a waste of effort. As a result, he merely groaned and stood up so that he could make his way back to the bed.

When the blond lay down once again, Pandora went back to life, her fiery apparition looking at him. _That was…something._

"Oh it was something alright." The warrior groaned as he pressed the bridge of his nose with his right hand before he remembered the question he wanted to ask his soulful companion. "Hey Pandora, can you tell me why I didn't have nightmares when I was, well, sleeping with Matte?

The spirit sighed and slapped a hand to her face. _I do not want to talk about my stepmother Jaune._

Jaune scrunched his eyebrows together and looked inquisitively at her. "Wait, what does your stepmother have to do with this?"

 _Oh Jaune, it has everything to do with her. She is, unfortunately, your ancestor too. Not to mention that the kind of goddess she was is the primary factor of this condition that you and your predecessors have from her._

"Wasn't she a love goddess or something?" The blond asked as he sat up so that he could be at eye level with his companion.

 _She was THE goddess of love, beauty, and to nobody's surprise considering her track record of dalliances with all genders behind my father's back, sex._

The warrior raised his arms in surrender. "Okay Pandora, I can understand that she's a sore spot for you–"

 _That's quite an understatement Jaune._ She interjected before he continued.

"–but really, what does that have to do with me not having nightmares when I was intimate with Matte?"

 _Jaune, I've answered this very same question from your previous predecessor so it's honestly getting a bit old. Think of it like this: What do you get when you have sex?_

"Pleasure, I guess? That's the safest answer am I right?"

 _Exactly. You descended from a goddess whose existence makes her pleasure incarnate and one who actively craves for it. Not to mention that her powers have something to do with getting or denying others of said pleasure. In fact, sex is one of the very few things that pacify her. So with all that, what does that make you?_

With the information she provided and carefully remembering his experience with Matte on the ship, Jaune arrived at the awaited conclusion and he didn't know what to say of it.

"So you're telling me, that because of her, I can relieve myself of my nightmares so long as I had sex before I fall asleep, with my partner being basically a reverse succubus."

 _That's how it is Jaune. How did you think that Iris managed to be so fast in her travels and not be attacked as frequently as your other predecessors had?_

"Wait a minute, you told me that she stayed a virgin until she got married to great grandpa when you gave me 'the talk'! How would that even be possible?"

 _Did I say that she slept with men before that?_

… The blond's jaw became slack at what she said and the implications of it. Clearly, the hidden history of his ancestors had quite a few more things in store, like his great grandmother being a possible bisexual for example.

 _Oh, and before you ask. The reason why your male predecessors didn't go the same route is because I only came to this conclusion during Iris' time, and they were too serious in Grimm slaying to consider having sex, not to mention that they just wanted to live another day and protect people from them. In other words, they went on the lone wolf route._

The warrior could tell the unspoken words attached to the statement, _just like you did._

As Jaune remained silent, Pandora then took notice of the coat in his left hand. _Do you mind if I take a look at that?_

"Oh, you mean this? Sure." The blonde spread the coat out on the bed but not before removing the soaked sheets. As he smoothed the creases out of the coat, he noted that it wasn't exactly thin or thick per se, and that while the material did look metallic, it wasn't completely made of metal.

 _It's so interesting to see advancements in technology. To think that this cloth works similar to and is better than the kind of armor we had back then, it's nothing short of amazing. My father would have loved to see them and improve upon it._ She said with a melancholic smile before she got a bright look in her eyes. _Can you grab all of your armor for me? I've got an idea with this._

"Wait, don't tell me you're going to upgrade it, are you?" The warrior asked as he grabbed the satchel containing all his armor and placed its contents over the bed.

 _Well, Scar did say that it was impenetrable and the axe you chucked at him merely staggered him. I know it'll be appropriate to use this to keep you alive._ Pandora answered before her chain wrapped around his right arm. _Not only that, but I think it's best to drain you a bit of the power you've gathered last night, especially that imprint of Scar in your head, even if we can only diminish it. Can I do that Jaune?_

Jaune smiled gratefully at her. "You didn't even need to ask my permission Pandora. Diminishing his presence as soon as possible would be a relief." After saying that, Jaune's aura lit up. His dark red mark was visible once again and the flat face of a fiery golden lion.

The blond dug deep into his soul, feeling the power and the imprint he had received last night. He imagined that he was gently guiding the power like water from a river through a pipe. He then watched the mark's red hue become a bit lighter as the power was being transferred to the chain along with the lion's face, which seemed to be growling in defiance.

 _You will pay for this someday boy! Mark my words!_

Narrowing his blue eyes, the warrior paid no heed to the imprint's words and simply continued to transfer the power. "I told you I keep my promises, so stay quiet and just be a memory."

 _NOOOOOOO!_ And with that, the remaining fragment of Scar disappeared into the chain as a sacrifice, fated to be nothing more than a mere memory.

The transfer of power ceased, and Pandora's chain was now glowing crimson, though her apparition was still its usual pale blue. _Okay, I have enough power to work with your new armor._ _Do you have any special requests or suggestions Jaune?_

Jaune shrugged as the chain removed itself from him and extended to a length that allowed it to cocoon around the armor pieces and coat. "Not really. As long as it can protect as much of me as possible and that it's in my colors then you're free to do as you please with it."

 _Jaune, your color schemes are white and gold, black and orange, and blue so choose._

"Fine. Mainly white and gold as lining, is that okay?"

 _It is. Now go get yourself a shower and eat some breakfast, since this could take an hour or two._

"Yes, mom" _._ He replied as he made his way to the bathroom, ignoring the pillow that the chain threw at him.

 _Oh don't you get sassy with me just because I'm older than you Jaune!_

"You can't deny the truth Pandora!" Jaune shot back, grinning as he closed the door.

* * *

A freshly showered and, most importantly, clothed Jaune Arc was now in the kitchen area of Junior's club. He was devouring a massive stack of pancakes with a generous amount of syrup on it to reminisce on the good times he had with his former companions Nin and Sparky. He was practically inhaling the food at a similar pace to his former companion, having learned that it was the only surefire way to stop her from swiping their food away during meals in their travels.

The blond loved her like a sister, he really did, but even he had his limits. He didn't have Nin's amount of patience and tolerance for the girl, though there was one time that he did lose said traits though it wasn't because of her.

The warrior was nearly finished with his pancakes when he heard footsteps heading towards his direction, making him pause and wipe his mouth with a nearby napkin to look presentable enough to whoever it was.

It was the girl he had saved, Savanna. Now that he got a good look at her and that she was free of the blood and filth that stained her, to call her a girl would be wrong. She looked like she was nearly his age, perhaps 15 or 16 years old. Her white dress, which he assumed to be some of Melanie's old clothes, contrasted well with her lush reddish brown mane. Considering that it was her only noticeable faunus trait, she would have a much easier time blending in with humans since they would just assume that her hair was that thick.

"Uh, mister? Do you mind if I sit with you?" In her right hand was a plate of pancakes as well, though hers had a slice of bacon on it and a lesser amount than his did. In her left hand was a glass of cold milk, which he could see was shaking a bit. In fact, she was quivering.

At first, he thought it was because she was uneasy around him. It wasn't until he noticed that most of her quivering originated from her lower body and looked at her shoes, which were high-heeled, that he realized the reason.

Immediately, Jaune stood up from his chair, moving the chair beside him so that she could sit down and end the torment she was going through. She set her food down and sat on the offered chair, sighing in relief. "Oh that feels so much better. Thank you, mister. These heels were really killing me."

"You're welcome. I can tell this is your first time wearing heels." The blond smiled as he pushed her chair a bit so that it wasn't that far or too close to the table. "Speaking of heels, why are you wearing them?" He asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that these are the only shoes that Miss Melanie had to spare that aren't too expensive or glamorous really." The lion-maned girl answered with a sheepish expression as she twirled locks of her hair. "I couldn't exactly say no since I already disturbed her sleep to borrow clothes. I would have borrowed from Miss Miltia but her door was locked and she was giggling. Giggling too much for comfort, that's why I had to borrow clothes from her sister."

The warrior wisely chose not to comment his suspicions on why said red dressed twin acted that way and simply sat down on his seat.

"Anyway Mister, would you mind if you can answer some of my questions?" The faunus asked.

"Go ahead. I'll answer them." Jaune said with a smile as he sliced and stabbed some pancakes with his fork to eat at a much slower pace compared to earlier.

"Where did you come from?"

"Mistral, spent the first eight years of my life living in Yūgure and then spent the next ten years travelling all around Anima." The blond answered before taking another bite of buttered, syrup drowned heaven.

"Wait…eight years ago?" The lion-maned teenager murmured before her eyes widened in shock. "Are you a survivor of Yūgure?! The village that was overrun and massacred by Grimm years ago? The home of the Arcs?!"

"…you're currently looking at one of them." The warrior answered, his smile becoming a bit uneasy at the reminder of his home and how he lost it as he gestured to the small print on his gray hoodie's left sleeve.

His golden family symbol was inside a gradient circle, which had the upper two-thirds of it pitch black before it transitioned to yellow on the rest. It was in the likeness of the time of dusk, the symbol of Yūgure. A place where many generations of the Arc family had lived but now, only he and his sisters were the survivors, it's only living legacy.

"Oh my gods, you _are_ a survivor." She gasped, before looking at him in the eyes once again. "And that symbol, are you an Arc?"

"I am. My name's Jaune Arc." He answered before he briefly paused when he realized that she somehow knew of Yūgure's ill fate. "Considering that you knew of what happened to my village, I'm guessing you used to live in Mistral. I know that the Mistral Council went to great lengths to ensure that that piece of information didn't spread."

"Well, it's hard not to know of it when my family's business is…" She trailed off as her sight seemed far away and pained before she focused on him once again. "…was hidden in plain sight in Mistral's black markets. News there goes faster than the Council can censor it."

Jaune laughed, though it was a hollow one. "That's honestly not surprising, the Council I mean. They have a really bad habit of being really slow on matters like that. Kuroyuri, Oniyuri, Yūgure, all of them were fed up with how the Mistral Council ran things. So of course they have only a few huntsmen stationed there. What use are a few villages that don't follow the status quo?"

Silence reigned between them at the depressing thought, only the clinking of silverware against ceramic providing sound as they ate.

Eventually however, Savanna found it in herself to speak to him once more. "So, why are you here in Vale?"

"I've been trying to find my sisters since the attack. Ten years, nearly ten years I've scoured all of Anima but nothing." The blond answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The next best bet I had was Vale since I don't know the situation in Menagarie and I've been warned to stay away from the place back then ever since I was still a kid." He then cracked a smile as he remembered his conversation with Junior last night and to lighten the mood. "It's not all bad though. I finally have the first actual lead I had in years about them and I might see one of them soon enough. That's why I'll be leaving soon after I get the necessary information that I need from Junior."

"You're leaving soon?" The redhead asked, crestfallen and her hair somehow reflecting that specific emotion. "Can I at least know how I can contact you?"

Feeling like he had just accidentally kicked a puppy (or cat in this case), the warrior looked around for a pen and some paper to quickly write his contact number. Thankfully enough, he found some and stood up to get them. Taking a napkin, he wrote his number and gave it to the lion-maned girl.

"There you go, that's the contact number for my scroll." She immediately perked up and held the napkin as if it was a treasure, making him feel embarrassed and confused.

Wanting to get out of yet another awkward situation, he grabbed his now empty plate in one hand and his glass of milk in the other. He turned around to leave but before he could do so…

"Wait!"

That happened.

Turning his head to take a look at Savanna, Jaune waited for her to speak.

"Just…one last question. Could you please tell me how you became so strong?" She asked, her eyes wanting.

"Savanna…I fight Grimm. That's it." The blond simply answered before he went on his way to the sink and then head off to Junior's office.

The warrior was unaware of what his words meant for the girl however, as she stared at his back, remembering the scars she had seen last night. She remembered how he carved a path through Scar's Hyenas like it was nothing. Did he really become so strong fighting the Grimm?

It was then that the faunus remembered where she was in, the Kingdom of Vale.

The home to Beacon Academy. A school for training huntsmen and huntresses. For slaying Grimm.

Jaune knocked on the door to Junior's private office/bedroom, eager to hear of what the older man had for him. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to know now.

"Oh for the love of– The door isn't locked! Stop knocking and get in already!" A familiar voice boomed from the inside of the room, prompting the blond to open the door and grin sheepishly at the frowning gang boss.

"Hehehe, hello there Junior. Sorry about the knocking, I'm just really excited, you know?" The warrior said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't say?" The older man asked sarcastically, making the teenager laugh sheepishly once again. At this, the man sighed and gestured to one of the chairs near the table.

After taking a seat, Jaune was given the borrowed picture of his sister back and with that act done, he raised an eyebrow at Junior. "So does this mean that you found my sister ?"

"Oh I found her alright." The man said to him before grabbing his personal scroll and pressing the screen. Immediately, a holoscreen popped up from a projector on the table and displayed the logo of the Vale News Network. "It's kinda hard not to find her when she's on the news practically every day."

The logo disappeared and was replaced by the live feed of a pale skinned news reporter, whose appearance made Jaune's jaw drop to the floor. She wore a black suit with a violet buttoned shirt underneath, matching the color of her lavender hair and contrasting with her yellow eyes. There was a caption that displayed her name, Lisa Lavender.

Ten years ago however, he knew her by another name.

She was Lisa Arc, his third eldest adopted sister.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I apologize for the delay people. I was just really busy this month. I had to defend one of my thesis so I had to focus more on that than this. Anyways, there you go, the reveal of one of Jaune's adopted sisters, Lisa Lavender. The next chapter would be the last chapter of this main arc and following that is a mini arc before we go to the next main arc of Legacy of War Volume 1.**

 **As per usual, if you enjoyed this so far please add this to your favorites/follows list and most importantly, give reviews because they help authors like me to improve and continue writing.**

 **Till next time, Will of Wisp**

 **P.S. Before I forget I have a forum called, The War God Forum. If you want to discuss about this crossover or about God of War (especially with that beautiful Story Trailer for the new game that is set to release for April 20 this year) you can go there. Heck, we can make a general discussion thread there to discuss what happens in our everyday life or general random stuff.**

 **Here's the link to the Forum, you can just erase all the spaces:** **ww w.f anfictio n.n et for um/The- War-G od-Foru m/20 906 1/**


	7. V1 Arc 1 Finale: Reunion

**My responses to the reviews:**

 **Mobydicks:** Moby! Thanks for the review! Sorry for the wait but here's the chapter.

 **BeOurGuest:** Actually, I left a lot of hints in the previous chapters regarding Jaune's sisters so it's not really that surprising. As for Savanna however, stay tuned because she'll be revealing herself again at some point in future chapters. As for the Marked One business, I'll reveal more details in future chapters and would be very important. I based it a bit on the Prophecy of the Marked One/Warrior in the God of War Series, wherein it foretells the end of Olympus by the hands of a mortal with a distinctive mark on his body a.k.a Kratos. Thank you for reviewing!

 **Batman1998:** I didn't want to make OC sisters of Jaune from scratch so one of my Beta Readers (Romulus Black Talon) and I worked together to pick existing characters from RWBY as his adopted sisters. Also, it's fine that you haven't actually played the games yet (I'd still recommend that you do but that's because I'm a fan of the series) but it's good to know the storyline as you venture deeper into this story. Anyway, thank you for the review!

 **Wolfgang8624:** Yes, they are very obscure hints and there are also a ton of references I sneak in every chapter. You guessed correctly so far but your final guess (the one you sent through our PMs) is wrong. Not to worry, I've put another hint and a reference to help you know who it is. Thanks for the review by the way!

 **Shashenka:** Shashenka! Long time no see! (Sorry but my other works are still on hold and in developmental hell.) Anyway, thank you for reviewing. I felt that Lisa and other characters from RWBY could use more attention.

 **Marked Pariah:** Thank you for the review! I just really love the God of War Series and I happen to like RWBY (despite the drop in quality of pacing and fight scenes in recent volumes after Monty died) so why not mix them both? As such, this was the result.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's that simple.**

* * *

 **Beta Readers:**

 **Romulus Black Talon (Ideas and Sounding Board)**

 **Love Reading 3.14 (Grammar and Plot Holes Fixer)**

* * *

 **Legacy of War**

 **Volume 1**

 **Arc 1: The Marked Warrior**

 **Chapter 7 (Finale): Reunion**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me…" Jaune trailed off numbly as he looked at his sister, alive and well, while also working as a news anchor or reporter. It was nearly surreal, but then again, there was a reason that he and the others called her Snoopy. Not a day had went by back then when she'd have no news to share to the family, about the gossip and events that happened in the village or whatever secret or embarrassing thing that their siblings did.

Which unfortunately included him, especially when she had tricked him into wearing a lavender dress and taken pictures of it or that time when she found Slippers trying to harmonize with the singing birds while the latter was repairing dresses.

The amount of information she'd had was as disturbing as her methods of getting it.

And to see her now on the news was surprising, yet a very welcome one. There was one question he had to ask however and it was one that he sorely needed to know. "How long has she been working for the VNN?"

"She started reporting about three years ago. She was rising quickly up the ranks that one." Junior answered. This made the blond sigh in relief, though he still had the urge to bash his head on the table in frustration.

Three years ago he'd been traveling in the southern regions of Anima for six months, where he'd discovered a ruin that housed the lightning magic that Crocea Mors now held. He had then had to spend the next six months training to use his newfound power, as it had been his first magic and was in tune, too in tune, with his lineage. The year after his self-imposed exile had been spent with his former companions when he met them before they had to split up after the events that followed the bandit incident. The year afterwards up until now had been spent searching for his sisters and staying away as far as possible from villages except stopping by them for some supplies.

Even if there were TVs present in taverns, they were rarely directed at news channels so that people could stay merry and hence, prevent Grimm from sensing negativity. So, in other words, he had never really had a chance to see her until now.

Looking back at her again on the holoscreen, he couldn't help but smile. If he'd been alone, he would have laughed and cried at the same time as he snapped out of the numbness and finished processing the fact that one of his sisters was alive. His search had finally bore fruit. He only needed to find five more of his sisters.

"Thank you for this Junior. Thank you for finding her."

"Don't thank me yet. I've got something better to show you." The club owner said, before he tapped his scroll.

Not a second later, the blond felt his own scroll vibrate and ring with his X-ray and Vav ringtone, prompting him to open the device. In it, he saw a message and upon reading it, looked back at its sender and asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

"It is. Her address is now in your hands." Junior answered before adding. "I've got a ride prepped for you so you can choose whether to go there or to the Vale News Network now."

The warrior raised both eyebrows at the older man's generosity. He was surprised that he'd do that much. "And why would you do this Junior?"

"Call it an investment of sorts. Even though you rejected my fulltime job offer…that doesn't mean I can't ask you for a favor or two while you're here in Vale. And don't worry, you'll be paid appropriately for your services. Speaking of which," The club owner reached for a drawer on his table and pulled out a fairly thick envelope. "I finished calculating all that we got from the Hyenas. I've already had my men give Scar's victims here in Vale the necessary lien for their insurance and we've also got a lot of bonuses that the Hyenas brought in."

Jaune was then promptly handed the envelope and when he opened it, he had certain immediate thought in his mind. _Oh boy. That's a lot of lien to help me out on my search…but it is probably not gonna be enough to help out the Captain's expenses for the ship._ "I reckon this is also an investment then."

"It is. It's also a bribe to keep quiet about my business and last night's debacle."

"This is because my sister is a news reporter, right?" The blond asked. When the bearded man grimaced, he knew he'd guessed right.

"She was an investigative reporter once, a damn good one too, before she became a news anchor. That woman could find so much dirt that I'm actually glad she opted to stop and just be another face on the news." The club owner answered before he took out the picture he borrowed last night and gave it to its owner.

"That definitely sounds like my sister alright." The warrior said as he shook his head and took the picture, a smile on his face. Eventually, he stood up and put the picture in his pocket. "Fine, I'll be going to her residence then. Thanks for the ride and money Junior."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Jaune. Although next time, do try to keep my paperwork from increasing." Junior told him as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"As long as the next time that I take a job from you won't involve a madman and his cronies using stolen weapons and tech…then I think I can try to keep it to a minimum. I can only promise you that much Junior." Jaune replied as he took the older man's hand and shook it firmly.

The handshake ended and with that, the blond then made his way out of the office to head for his room, grinning confidently and excitedly.

When the warrior arrived there, he found Pandora still cocooned around his coat and armor. Flashes of white and golden light occasionally peeked from the tiny gaps of the chains. _Oh, hello there Jaune. Judging by how much you're smiling, Junior's search went well._

"He found Lisa–" He began before she interrupted him.

 _That's good to hear!_ She said as she glowed brightly.

"–and it turns out she's been working as a reporter for the VNN for about three years already." He continued and her jubilant glow stopped immediately as she took a moment to digest the information.

 _...So you're telling me that we could have found her faster if we'd just watched the news at some point in the past three years?_

"To be fair, we really wouldn't have seen it since Mistral has its own News Network so we had little to no chance of seeing it at all." Jaune answered to pacify her as he began to reorganize his belongings.

When the blond took Crocea Mors by its hilt, he immediately felt the power it contained eagerly connect to his own. Sparks of blue electricity appeared from his free hand before it fizzled and died upon his mental command. However, he noticed that it took a second and a half longer than its usual split second for the process to happen. Narrowing his eyes, he clicked his tongue and turned to Pandora. "It's happening again."

The fiery apparition nodded grimly at him. _Don't worry Jaune. I'm almost done with this._ She said before her chains glowed gold one last time before dimming to their natural whitish blue. The links of metal went back to its original length as its cocoon unraveled, revealing her new handiwork.

The coat's appearance had changed drastically from what it had looked before, especially with the addition of what used to be his armor. It was now a pristine white with grey-palmed gloves attached to golden fur cuffs. Its golden fur-trimmed collar was now large, possibly large enough to have been a hood for him had it actually been made for that purpose. Affixed to the coat were several paired pieces of gold-trimmed white armor; a small curved plate that rested on the upper shoulder, a large pauldron that looked like a lion's head and upper jaw, a rerebrace that formed the lion's lower jaw, and a splinted vambrace that had two circles placed on the upper and lower part of it.

"Whoa…" was the warrior's reply as he took the armored coat, feeling the smooth and cool material on his hands. He turned the coat and found what could possibly the best visual addition to it. It was none other than the symbol of his family. "Thank you for this Pandora."

 _Well, what are you waiting for Jaune? Put it on._ She requested and he obliged.

The metallic garment fit him perfectly, though he had to remove his hoodie just in case it made him feel too warm and so the hood wouldn't get in the way of the collar. Overall though, it was comfortable and cool on his skin. "This feels amazing! You really outdid yourself with this Pandora."

 _Not quite yet, there's more to it._ Pandora's chain then wrapped around his right arm and the effect it had on the coat was immediate. Strips of cloth manifested from the inside of the coat and wrapped around his torso, giving it a bandaged appearance. _There you go, it's done. It's the same coat with a few additions just in case you can't control your strength or magic. In the event you unknowingly use too much strength, the coat would absorb the energy and save it for later use. I would have added some more protective features but the material we have on hand is limited. Perhaps we can get some more in the future for a better upgrade._

"I highly doubt that there are coats like these hanging around, but if you meant pieces of armor then maybe we _can_ get some more. Still, thanks a lot for making this for me Pandora." Jaune told her as he equipped his visor, put on his two belts to the belt loops of the coat, and then clipped Crocea Mors. With only his bags left, he was now ready to head for his sister's residence. "Well, it's time to go."

Jaune looked past the window of the van he was in, watching as it passed by the buildings in the city of Vale and left the red-light district behind him. He could see people, young and old, go about their everyday lives, leaving freely and safely from the threat of Grimm just beyond their borders.

The blond almost felt jealous of their ignorance and safety. However, he knew just how much bigger the world was than the four kingdoms. The Grimm still held humanity in check and every day, more people died to the dark beasts.

That was why he searched tirelessly for his sisters and killed every single one of those creatures in his way while he was at it. And now, he felt that his efforts were finally being rewarded as the van approached their destination, the suburbs of Vale.

The houses were decently spaced and had their own gardens, which were very pleasant to the eyes. Some of them even had cacti, which was a bit odd considering that those plants were native to the deserts of Vacuo and Menagerie. Overall, it would be a very nice place to live in. If you were the guy who liked to have neighbors nearby that is.

They soon passed the main bulk of houses in the suburbs and came to a more secluded area. There, the houses were a bit bigger than the earlier houses and as such, had bigger gardens and extras. In fact, one such house had fences and what he reckoned to be additional structures built on top of a small grassy hill, reminding him of the Arc Manor back in Yūgure.

There were key differences between this house and his old home however. The Arc Manor was situated by the foot of Yūgure's second hill and behind said hill was a steep cliff with the sea at the bottom. This house was nowhere near the sea or a cliff for that matter. The Arc Manor was also big enough for at least a dozen and a half people with plenty of space to spare, perfect for hide and seek. This one, while still quite big, wasn't as large. Nevertheless, it was like a ranch with its wide fenced fields and stable.

The van then stopped at the base of the hill, where an iron gate prevented further entry to the spacious compound. "We've arrived at the address so this right here is your stop." The driver said as he stared at him from the driver's seat.

Jaune blinked in surprise at the driver's words as he stared back before looking at the hill once more. _Well, I didn't expect that she'd live here. Good for her._

The blond opened the door and stepped outside with bags in hand. He breathed in the sweet-scented breeze as his coat tail fluttered in the wind. "Thanks for giving me a ride, I appreciate it."

"Actually, I should be the one who should thank you." At that remark, the warrior turned to look back at the driver. "You avenged my brother. As I personally see it, I owe you a debt." The sunglasses clad henchmen then gave him a card. "So if you ever need a ride, just give me a call." With that, the van's door closed as the vehicle drove away, leaving him alone there.

 _I'll remember that._ Pocketing the card, Jaune approached the gates. There, he found a screen and a button on the bricked post which he subsequently pressed. A video call was then immediately made and shown on the screen, though the receiver wasn't accepting it yet.

Thankfully enough, it only took a few seconds or so of waiting before the video call was accepted. The person who answered it was an old woman, though she wasn't _that_ old and was perhaps in her late 40s or early 50s. [Who is it? Why did you come here?]

"My name is Jaune Arc and I heard that this was–" The blond wasn't even able to finish his statement before the call immediately ended. Mere seconds later, he heard the roar of a vehicle's engine from above the hill. "What in the world?"

And then he saw that same old woman riding an ATV down the hill like a bat out of hell. So fast that he was worried that she'd crash the gates had they not opened on their own. _Thank goodness._ He thought in relief as the four-wheeled vehicle safely slowed and skid to a stop just a few meters away.

His relief was then swiftly dashed as the ATV rider drew a robust shotgun from the vehicle's holster and aimed it at him, cocking it for good measure. _Oh you've gotta be kidding me. It hasn't even been a week!_

"Drop your bags and put your hands in the air." She said as she kept her finger on the trigger.

Sighing, the warrior did as he was told but kept himself ready to call upon Pandora's aid just in case. "There, I did that. May I ask why you're pointing a shotgun at me lady?"

"Your name…is your name really Jaune Arc?" She asked him.

"Yes, my name is Jaune Arc." He replied, having no reason at all to lie about his name. Not to mention that she was still pointing the shotgun at him. _Just great._

"If you really are Jaune Arc then tell me the name of your birthplace."

"It's Yūgure. I grew up there until its destruction nearly ten years ago." Jaune replied.

"Damn, I shouldn't have gone with the easy question." The shotgun user muttered. "Okay then, what're the nicknames of your sisters? In order of their age I might add."

"Kit-cat , Explorer, Snoopy, Slippers, Pop Tart, Little Clock, and Green Bean." The blond answered.

"I see…" The lady said as her glare softened, though she still kept the shotgun pointed at him. "I have one final question. What gift did your oldest sister send you for your seventh birthday?"

Instead of answering, the warrior cautiously moved his hands towards his head. To be specific, it was his hair he was reaching for, bound by his black ribbon. Unbounding it, he showed the very ends of the silky material, where a golden paw print and the Arc symbol was stitched. "Is this proof enough lady?"

Upon seeing the two symbols, the aging lady sighed and nodded. "Yes, it is." With that, she promptly returned her weapon to its holster. "I'm sorry for that but it was necessary. I had to make sure you really were my employer's missing brother. I should have recognized it was you though. The scar of yours threw me for a loop since you didn't have it in Lisa's pictures."

"It's okay." Jaune smiled as he retrieved his bags. "I can understand but I have to admit, it felt like it came out of nowhere." He stated with a shrug before looking at the holstered weapon. "Also, I gotta ask. What's with the shotgun?"

"Oh, this is just in case there's Grimm around that managed to get past the defenses…or if there's someone feeling ballsy enough to try and trespass here." The woman answered as she then pressed a button on the ATV. Its purpose was then revealed as the wheeled rectangle strangely affixed to it popped off and mechashifted, becoming a small cart attached to the vehicle's back by a strong cable. "You can just put your bags here young man. I'm afraid you'll have to make your way up on foot however. There isn't exactly enough space for two on this ATV."

"I can keep up." The blond told her as he put the bags on the cart and strapped it in. Not long after, they were ascending on the bricked road leading to the top, the gates automatically closing behind them.

When they reached the top, the warrior waited for her to park the vehicle in a section of the garage. As he waited, he observed that the infrastructure was bridged to the house's ground and second floor by a canopied walkway. This led him to the conclusion that the garage had a space above, probably for recreational purposes. Not to mention that there was a moderately-sized stable built on the other side of the house across the garage. "This place sure is big. How did Lisa afford all of this?"

"That's an easy question to answer young man." The caretaker answered as she stood up from her now parked vehicle and gestured for him to follow her into the house.

"What's the answer then miss..." Jaune trailed off as he grabbed his bags and followed.

"I'm Ashley Campbell but you can just call me Ash, kiddo." She said as she opened the door and removed her boots on the entryway, which he was surprised to find was a Genkan like some houses in Mistral had.

"Hey, I'm not a kid." He stated more than complained as he removed his boots. He then put on the slippers that she offered to him as she put on her own from a shoe closet. The grey bunny print it had was pretty nostalgic.

"As far as I can see it Jaune, you're still a kid compared to me." She said with a teasing grin. "The answer to your question is that your sister just had to be herself until some…sensitive people gave this to her as a gift."

 _You know, I can see Miss Ivy's point Jaune. Biologically, you aren't an adult. Not yet but soon enough._ Pandora piped up from his mind, making him roll his eyes.

 _Then by that definition, you–_

 _Jaune, how many times do I have to tell you this? I'm neither living nor dead. Age officially doesn't count to me._ The spirit interjected.

 _Fine, but technically you're the oldest present around here._ The blond replied before the caretaker's answer registered in his mind. _Also, I think she's basically saying that this was given to Lisa to silence her._

"That sure sounds like the effect my sister has Miss Ash." The warrior grinned as he shook his head. "Anyway, I think you said something about the Grimm earlier?" He asked the black haired woman.

"Now don't you worry, in the years that I've worked as the caretaker of this place I haven't even seen one of the damn things." She answered as she waved her right arm around. It was something he noted to be different from her left arm since it was clad in a long black glove that reached past her elbow.

"Heck, the suburbs didn't have a single Grimm attack since, well, the Great War. Not to mention that the defenses have improved since then so it's a nice quiet place to live in Vale aside from Patch." The caretaker continued with a shrug as they reached the living room. "Here we are. Your sisters usually stay around the most here trying to compare notes to find the rest of y'all."

The last thing she said threw Jaune off guard. "Wait a minute… Lisa isn't the only one who lives here aside from you Miss Ash?"

"No, she isn't the only one." Ashley pointed to a picture frame that hung on the nearby wall. There he found Lisa grinning proudly at the other person in the picture. She was a green-caped brunette who held a staff with a red and white dust on each end respectively.

At the kind but determined smile and the eyes that looked like she was prepared to ride off to another adventure, the blond's eyes nearly watered from the joy and relief he felt upon seeing who the woman was. "By the gods, is she–?"

"I'm sorry but our resident explorer is currently not here." And with that, Jaune's hopes to see one of his older sisters immediately deflated. "She's got her work as a huntress. When she's not however, she mostly goes around on her loyal mare trying to find you and your siblings."

The blond accepted her answer with a nod, smiling afterwards at the warm thoughts of his sisters doing their best to find all their siblings. It was good to know that even after nearly a decade, he wasn't the only one who'd kept searching for their family. That however, begged a certain question in his mind, one that worried him. _Why were his sisters scattered?_

"So…how long before they come home?" The warrior asked instead to prevent himself from getting too deep into such thoughts. It was necessary as he knew he'd bolt back to searching with no clue as to where to find them if he did just that.

Ash cupped her chin in thought before answering his question. "Well, our reporter's work ends on till about eight so she'd probably arrive here at nine. As for our huntress she's…" The caretaker scratched her head. "Well, she's a huntress so I can't vouch for when she would return. Sometimes she's gone for months with minimum contact, like once a week or so. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she works for the headmaster of Beacon? I think she brokered some kind of deal with him to give her more information in exchange for her assistance. Heck, he even has one of his huntsmen shadow her as part of the deal. It's a strange arrangement considering that the huntsman's always drunk."

 _That is pretty strange._ Jaune thought. "Thanks for telling me all about this Miss Ash."

"No problem kiddo." The lady told him before clapping her hands together. "So, wanna go tour this place and help me out with the chores?"

The blonde blinked at that before shrugging in compliance. _Doing chores does sound a lot better than just waiting for Lisa here all day long, especially after the events of last night. Chores it is._ "You got it Miss Ash."

"Groovy! Now let's go and make it a surprise too!" And with that said, the tour of the compound started.

* * *

Lisa Arc, or Lisa Lavender as she was known by her coworkers and on TV, sighed in relief as she drove away from the Vale News Network building. Sure, the streets still had a bit of traffic jam, though not by much, but she was finally on the route to her home in the suburbs. The fact that tomorrow was the start of her vacation leave was just great. It would finally give her more than enough time to finely comb through the information that her sister had sent her and see if she could find her remaining missing siblings.

In hindsight, her promotion to a news anchor from her former job as an investigative reporter did a lot more good than she'd thought of at the time. Even though it did stop her from snoopi– err, investigating for just about any news of her siblings along with whatever happened to caught her fancy, it did allow her an opportunity to be seen through media.

It was with that opportunity that she was contacted by two of her youngest sisters, both of which had been in Atlas for years already.

That had been nearly a month ago, when she interviewed General James Ironwood and Jacques Schnee about the SDC cargo train that had been high jacked by the White Fang. It was disappointing to know that the organization that her eldest sister had once been a member of had become terrorists. Not to mention that it worsened the tension between humans and faunus rather than eased it.

Anyway, the news anchor had received a video call right after the interview and to her surprise; it was two of her sisters. They had all talked for hours, mostly about their lives after Yūgure's destruction.

Still, there was one important piece of information she had learned from them regarding the incident. Slippers wasn't with them when they reached an Atlesian outpost days after the attack.

Lisa knew how they all left the Arc Manor despite not wanting to with their brother's absence. She was paired with Amber on her first horse while the trio had gone in a car with their nanny. From what she'd managed to gleam from their conversation, something had attacked the off-road vehicle and knocked them out. When the two of them had come to, they'd been far from the car and were hidden in a pile of leaves, with no sign of their caretaker and older sister.

It had planted a dreadful thought in her mind, one that she hated the most.

That she had lost family to the Grimm yet again.

She could remember that horrifying sight that night, one that only she had witnessed when she'd turned her head to say her– unknowingly– last farewell to her parents. A Colchis, a bull Grimm, had barreled into the gates like they were wet tissue paper and dragged their father around like he was nothing as he shouted for them to go. Her mother, who had been waiting alongside him, had tried to ascend the stairs to the doors and escape, but had caught her eyes as she did so.

" _Mother!"_ She shouted tearfully as she tried to reach out for her, but had to hold onto her sister as the horse began to run.

" _RUN!"_ That was the last thing the blonde woman was able to say for her as the dark bull slammed full force into her back, simultaneously impaling her torso with its horns and knocking her forward to the oaken doors just as her father finally managed to kill it with his barbed spear and sword.

Even before their mother had even slid down the doors and her body touched the stone stairs, the teenager had known she was already dead. _"Juniper/Mother no!"_

Lisa shook her head free of the memories and focused on her driving, even as she fought the hot tears that threatened to fall from her yellow eyes. Now wasn't the time or place for her to have such thoughts. Only when in privacy could she ever allow herself to.

She had to get home, eat, rest, and then start her search anew in the morning. Thus was the burden that was thrust upon them, the only survivors of the attack, a burden that they would have to carry forever.

Thankfully enough, she managed to reach her home earlier despite the slight traffic jam once she got near the suburbs. At the gates, Lisa pressed a button on her car's satnav and they opened a mere second later, allowing her to drive it uphill.

Upon arriving and parking her car in the garage however, the lavender-haired woman frowned and narrowed her eyes. Something seemed to be different and though she didn't know what it was, it probably had something to do with the fact that she smelled food cooking as soon as she got out of the vehicle.

 _What is happening Ashley?_ She thought as she shouldered her bag and kept one hand near its opening just in case to draw her taser.

The reason for her precaution was simple. In the past three years that she had hired the caretaker of her home, said caretaker hadn't been capable of cooking a meal that smelled or even tasted as good as this. Sure, she was proficient with handling guns and her other weapons but at anything else, the salt-and-pepper haired woman was average at best.

As she walked towards the door, she noticed certain other details that were a bit more off-key than just the food cooking. There were areas outside that were clean already and usually, it would have been done quickly enough only when Ashley worked with more people. She also knew for certain that the older woman had been alone that morning when she left for work. Not to mention that Ashley rarely accepted or called for help from anyone other than her and her brunette sister.

Cautiously opening the door, the news anchor's suspicions were correct as she found a pair of boots that were placed beside the caretaker's own. They were worn but still surprisingly functional. She could also tell that it belonged to a man, one who had been both in combat and travel. It belonged to someone dangerous.

Lisa immediately removed her heels and grabbed her slippers from the shoe closet. Afterwards, she took out her taser from her purse and set it to its stun gun mode. With that, she was prepared to see who the possible threat was and see what his intentions were for herself.

After all, why would this someone be in her house and help its caretaker with her chores? She needed the full details of this mystery.

She tiptoed her way to the living room and got as near as she possibly could to the kitchen, where she could hear someone sautéing several ingredients on a pan while something boiled in a pot. That someone definitely wasn't Ashley.

She entered the kitchen and aimed her taser at the unknown person who had his back to her, still focused on whatever it was he was cooking in the pan. Well, this blond was about to get the shock of his life…quite literally if she found his answers were wrong. "Put your hands up in the air and stop whatever it is you're doing now. If you won't, then trust me, you _will_ get hurt."

The tall male paused moving his hands before moving them down, turning off the stove and then raising his hands. "Okay, I raised my hands."

"Turn around. Tell me who you are, what you're doing here, and what happened to my caretaker." She commanded. " _Now_."

"Before I do that, I have one question. And before you ask, Miss Ash is fine. She just told me she's going to her bathroom." The guy told her, and by his voice, Lisa realized he was just a teenager. There was something else however, his voice sounded familiar for some reason.

"You're not exactly in the position to ask things when you're in my house. And I'm the one with the stun gun." To punctuate this, she let her weapon release a visible and audible spark of lightning between its electrodes.

"Have I really changed that much in a decade that you couldn't recognize me Lisa?" With that question asked, the blond then turned around to look at her, a teasing smile on his face and an apron on his torso.

Upon seeing his face, Lisa's eyes widened and dropped her stun gun in shock. It hit the ground and accidentally triggered, which sent its electrodes flying towards the teenager's face.

The blond was quick to react and grabbed a wooden spatula nearby to bat both ends away. "Oh man, that was way too close!" He laughed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

The voice, the way he smiled, his face, his mannerisms, Lisa couldn't deny who it was. "J-Jaune?" She choked out as her tears began to fall from her face.

Her brother blinked and smiled warmly at her. "Hey there Snoopy, I finally found you."

Upon hearing him call her by her nickname, the news anchor practically leapt to the teenager's arms, sobbing into his chest as she hugged him tightly. "You're alive– Oh my gods you're alive! You're alive!"

Her brother embraced her just as tightly in his arms. "I'm alive, Lisa. I'm here and I won't disappear. I'm going to help you find them. You have my word as an Arc."

"And an Arc never goes back on his word right?" She finished for him, remembering the words of their father.

"Right."

"Welcome home brother." She said as she wiped away her tears with one hand still wrapped around her brother.

"I'm home sister."

"Do you mind letting me go now? I really need to finish cooking dinner."

At that, Lisa was reminded of her own hunger as her stomach rumbled, embarrassing her with the loud guttural sound. "I would like that Jaune."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I apologize for the delay once again people. Like I said in my previous update, I was also really busy this month. Heck, I wasn't even able to visit my girlfriend to celebrate for Valentines day (she was also very busy and lived in another city) due to how busy I am. Anyways, the reason I was busy is because I'm an assistant scriptwriter for a musical play that my class is set to perform by the end of the month. Naturally, I had to modify lyrics to fit the show alongside with practicing a lot of dance moves since I also play extra roles.**

 **As per usual, if you enjoyed this so far please add this to your favorites/follows list and most importantly, give reviews because they help authors like me to improve and continue writing.**

 **Till next time, Will of Wisp**


	8. V1 Interlude: The Sailor Girl

**My responses to the reviews:**

 **BeOurGuest:** Hopefully you would do that with a video game ***cough*** God of War ***cough*** though I can understand why. Anyways, thanks for the praise and pointing out that it had errors. As for who Ashley is...well she's a reference to Evil Dead.

 **J0K3R Of Monday:** I wouldn't exactly say that I'm into gender benders but it is intriguing for me. And yes, I do love making references. Whenever I try to make an OC I want to at least reference a character or series that I like.

 **Wolfgang8624:** We've discussed this before in our pms so I don't think it needs repeating. Still, thanks for reviewing!

 **minecraft93:** Hohoho, we shall see minecraft93. Tune in to find out.

 **Mobydicks:** I'm glad to see it made you happy Moby. :)

 **Shashenka:** Thank you Shashenka! It's nice to know that you think it's adorable.

 **X3runner:** I won't say I'm that good with dialogue since I require help from Love Reading when I'm not really too sure with what I've made. I usually try to roleplay the characters to see if the dialogue would at least make sense. As for the sibling, well...do try to read between the lines more since it's pretty easy to pick up from all the hints I gave. Thanks for the review and I was watching clips from Evil Dead during the time I was writing chapter 7 so I thought why not.

 **draconianking:** It took me some time and it's not as long as I would like but here's more!

 **yomunot:** As I've said, look at the hints closely my friend. Everything will be revealed in time.

 **Guest (Deimos?):** I'm not too sure if you're the same guest who left those reviews but I'll answer all three anyways. Savanna was humiliated by being left naked while she was in her uncle's captivity and that's it. The past friend of Jaune was not defiled since he was able to break free before it could even start and no, it was not Raven's group. Her group are not the only bandit group in Mistral after all, well, in this crossover at least since we've seen no other bandits in RWBY.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's that simple.**

* * *

 **Legacy of War**

 **Interlude**

 **Chapter 7.5:** **The Sailor Girl**

* * *

For what seemed to be the sixth time in three days, Matte found herself with her hand on her pocketed scroll, waiting for a call from a certain someone. She had given said certain someone the address to a shop that sold such a useful device and knew that it would only take a minute or so to buy one.

So it made her wonder why Jaune still hadn't contacted her since he left the ship to continue his search.

Sure, the brunette knew just how important his search was. Had she been in the same boat as he, she would have done the same thing. However, she couldn't stop thinking of the blond because of the lack of communication.

Had he finally found something about his sisters? Was he okay? And had he actually bought a scroll to use?

Whatever reason it was, she wished that she'd hear from him soon. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to stop worrying.

 _And wasn't that a surprise?_ She thought as she took a sip from the cup of hot chocolate that she held in her other hand. _I've only known him for a week and yet I'm already like this._

Sure, the warrior had saved the life of everyone on the ship, including hers. He'd happened to be a decent guy, aside from his voracious appetite and strangely haphazard eating manners when it came to pancakes. He'd also been handsome and well built– a very attractive person even with the scars he bore on his body.

Then, there was the fact that despite being a virgin like her, until they had their first time together, he was surprisingly intimate. It was almost as if doing so was second nature to him and the stamina he had helped wonders too.

There was the elephant in the room however and it should be addressed. That she wasn't the same as him.

She was just a normal sailor girl who loved the seas. He was a strong warrior, scarred he may be.

If there even was something that made them remotely similar to each other, it was only that they were both orphaned at a young age.

Still, even that was different.

The brunette had been orphaned ever since she was just a baby. Any memory that she may have had about her parents had long since faded. The closest she'd ever had to knowing a parent's affection was thanks to her paternal grandmother.

Thus, the sailor girl didn't know the full extent of the pain that the blond had for not only seeing the corpse of his mother but also for witnessing the death of his father firsthand.

Again, the closest Matte had ever felt to that had been from the death of her grandmother, who'd been her last living family. There hadn't been any horrific fate that had befallen the old woman, merely her old age and long carried burdens that allowed death to claim her. Thus, she'd had a far more peaceful death than both Jaune's parents and predecessors, which had given Matte a great deal of comfort.

As for the warrior's lineage however, they'd had the short end of the proverbial stick.

" _Their lives were all cut short by the Grimm. They're not so different from just about anybody else in that regard even if we were famed as great warriors."_ Jaune had told her the one time she decided to ask him about his surname. This was after she had overheard one of her coworkers mention something about a destroyed village in Mistral, one that housed a well-known family that had Arc as their surname.

" _It's exceedingly rare for people within our lineage to grow to an old enough age, especially those like…"_ He had stopped talking then and she knew not to press it further, content to just sit down in silence with him as they gazed at the night sky from the deck.

Matte sighed as she shook her head out of the memory and left the bench that she sat on. Drinking the last remnants of her hot chocolate, she went for a walk after throwing the empty cup to the nearest trash bin. If she was going to reminisce some more, she'd be doing it to a place she was more comfortable in, not the bench.

Passing by small stores and other people who remained outside even though it was already night, she made her way to the beach. Upon arriving there, she saw no one around and removed her footwear.

Releasing another sigh from her mouth, this time one of contentment as she felt the rough, coarse, but cool sand beneath her, she made her way further until the seawater lapped gently at her feet.

Feeling that she was at a comfortable enough distance, she sat on the sands and set her footwear beside her. After making sure that the water never reached it and only her feet got wet by folding her pants up near her knees, the brunette finally allowed herself to gaze at the night sky, twinkling with stars and the beauty of the fragmented moon displayed.

The seas were truly fascinating to her, be it seen on day or night. However, every night her eyes would be drawn to the moon and the stars, and it wasn't because she was reminded of the importance of using celestial bodies in wayfinding.

It was something else that she couldn't quite understand yet.

And that something had always frightened her grandmother.

After all, why the hell would she want to go to the very force of nature that had claimed her parents?

Yet even now, when she'd already been a sailor for two years, the seas and the moon still seemed to beckon to her for a purpose she didn't even know yet.

With a sigh, the brunette closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the ocean. When she finally found the rhythm that the rise and fall of the waves gave, a song that she had been taught and known for so long burst forth from her lips. "You are the ocean's gray waves~"

"Destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach~" As Matte sang, her mind conjured an image that she would always see in her dreams.

"Yet the waters ever change~" She stood at the helm of a small silver winged-boat that sailed the seas and air faster than any other vehicle of the same size that Remnant could offer. Though she did not know why, it was there that she felt that she was more than just a sailor and she was free to enjoy sailing (and flying) with no Grimm to ruin the experience or her life.

"Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb~" With her hands on the helm, she was suddenly aware of two familiar hands holding it with her while his body pressed behind her.

Matte's eyes opened wide at what her mind conjured. She was now once again on the beach and it was a comfort that she accepted. Still her cheeks reddened at the thought of the embrace in her happy place.

"Okay, I didn't expect that…" She muttered to herself before she felt a cool breeze and wished that it hadn't just been her imagination. Frustrated, she grabbed the nearest thing within her vicinity that was not her shoes, an empty shell, and threw it as far as she could to the water. "And how did he even get in there?!"

"Who got in where?" A voice spoke from her 4 o'clock position, making her turn her head immediately– nearly causing whiplash– to see who it was. To her relief and slight mortification, it was none other than her old captain.

"Sir!"

"Well, good evening to you too Mattie." Her superior responded with a laugh before grinning cheekily and adding, "So, you gonna tell me what it is that you didn't expect and who this he is?

Cheeks still burning, the brunette spluttered several times as she tried to answer. "U-uh w-well it's uh-um, well, I uh I-I'm sorry but uh–"

"Whoa, take it easy now sailor. Just think of your happy place for now." He told her calmly, not knowing that it was the very reason for her current dilemma.

Something she made known as she groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Okay, I'm guessing this has something to do with that then."

Matte just nodded in response.

"Hmmm, is this related to a certain blond that you happened to take a liking to?"

The brunette flinched but nodded, the redness now reaching to the tips of her ears.

The captain guffawed as he sat beside her, making her groan in embarrassment once again. "OH MY GOODNESS! That sure happened fast. Who knew our resident tomboy's got a liking for tall, blond, and manly?"

"Hey! I'm not a tomboy!"

"Really? You could have fooled me with your absolute lack of dresses Matte." He snorted.

"With what our job is captain? Dresses are impractical and I'm not about to give anyone an unintentional panty flash." She shot back with her arms crossed before her chest.

The old man lifted an eyebrow, looking amused at her. "Not even for your days off?"

"Not even for my days off." She answered with absolute resolution.

Her captain merely smirked, as if he knew something that she didn't. "Not even if it was for a certain blond?"

Matte was about to nod before she paused, her mind reviewing what he'd uttered. When she was done, her eyebrows scrunched into a scowl before punching her captain's arm with enough force to hurt but not bruise him. "That was a low blow Cap." She said with a pout as red colored her cheeks again. Much to her chagrin, her superior only laughed harder even as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I can't help it Matte. It's actually kinda cute to see you like this. It reminds me of better times to be honest." Despite the smile on his face, an air of melancholy surrounded him.

"Captain Glaucus…" She began, though she hesitated to continue speaking.

"But hey, let's not talk about the past." Her captain waved off with a grin before he then took a wrapped rectangular package that sat near beside him, one that she only noticed now. "Instead, let's talk about the present. This one specifically, your birthday is tomorrow after all."

The brunette blinked owlishly before checking the date on her scroll, surprised to find it was indeed the day before her birthday. "Huh, that's strange. It slipped my mind."

"It seems to be so. You've probably been thinking of a certain someone for a bit too long if you forgot your own birthday." The captain said cheekily as he gave the gift to her.

She resisted the urge to hit him again for that comment. Instead, she looked at the package now in her arms. "How much did this– whatever this is, cost Captain?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I cashed in a couple of favors that my brother and nephew owed me."

"Wait, is this the same nephew of yours who was afraid of water but still tried to flirt with me?" She asked, remembering a blue-haired flirt who'd looked like a member of a boy band or modelling group rather than the huntsman-in-training that he'd actually been.

The captain sighed as he nodded. "That's him. For someone who was named after the sea like almost every Vasilias in our family line, he's not what we expected."

"Captain, someone like him was bound to be born in your family eventually. Not all of you can be sailors but hey, who knows? He might become a good huntsman once he graduates." The sailor girl said with a shrug.

"I guess that's the best we can hope for him." The old man then stood up and dusted off the sand on his pants. "Well, I gotta go now Matte. You gonna stay here for a while more or what?"

Matte looked at the sea once more, seeing the reflection of the moon on its surface before looking back at her superior. "With your permission, I'd like to stay here for a while longer Captain."

The captain grunted. "Very well, just don't stay out for too long Matte. Good night."

"Thank you. Good night Captain." With that said, her captain left her alone on the beach, his present still left unopened on her lap and her scroll in her hand.

Her gaze now drawn to the wrapped package, she placed her free hand over it, feeling the smooth texture of the paper on her fingertips. Shaking her head, she whispered "Happy Birthday Matte." and was about to rip it open when–

[ _How can I live? In a kingdom of thieves~_ ]

"EH?" The sudden emergence of her scroll's ringtone, nearly made her lose her grip on it and her birthday present. Thankfully, she managed to recover and look at who the caller was as it continued.

Jaune Arc.

Immediately, she accepted the call and asked, "Jaune?!"

"Good evening Matte." The blond replied to her with a confident smile on his face.

"You ass! It took you this long to call me? What happened to you?" The brunette questioned with a glare.

The confidence in his smile faded, becoming uneasy and strained.

When she saw this, whatever ire that Matte had for the warrior was doused and her glare softened to a worried look. "Jaune, please tell me what happened to you."

Upon hearing that, a switch seemed to have been flipped in Jaune's head and he regained a bit of confidence. "Sorry for not calling Matte. A bunch of stuff happened in the past few days and it kinda required my full attention. Not to mention that I finally succeeded in my goal…well, somewhat that is."

The sailor's eyes widened. "You found something about your sisters?"

"I found one of my sisters." The wide grin on his face was infectious and she couldn't help but join him with the revelation of this piece of good news.

"That's great Jaune? Who did you find?" Matte asked him.

"I found Lisa. It turns out she's been working here for the Vale News Network for quite a while now. You might know her as Lisa Lavender." Jaune answered, making her blink owlishly as she came to terms with that.

 _So that's why she looked so familiar when he showed me her picture…I really should pay more attention to things outside of the ship._ She conceded to herself with a nod, her eyes closed. _Maybe I should catch up while the ship's still being fixed and upgraded. I can't always be the captain's first mate and navigator._ As she thought of the last part, an idea blossomed in her mind. _I can buy some more drawing supplies while I'm at it. My maps aren't gonna draw themselves after all. Perhaps I can ask him to join me?_

"Uh Matte, are you listening?"

The brunette then shook her head at the thought. _No, I can't do that. He's been searching for his sisters for years and he only just found one. It would be better to leave him be for now so that he can spend as much time with her. I was able to spend nearly a week with him, so I should be content with that._

"Matte can you hear me?"

 _But...I want to at least spend some more time with him._ She bit the inside of her lip, eyes still closed shut. _I mean, I don't know when the next time I'll be seeing him will be, when we finally leave and I'm sure he'll still be looking for his sisters. I don't want to distract him from that but– ugh!_ She resisted the urge to tug at her hair even if that was all that she wanted to do. _This is all so confusing!_

"MATTE!"

As if she had been splashed from head to toe by the waves (which was thankfully not the case), Matte was snapped out of her mental tirade by Jaune's shout, allowing her to come back to reality and realize that:

One, she was still at the beach and definitely not in the privacy of her room back at the barracks.

Two, she was holding a conversation with Jaune, who she happened to unintentionally ignore in favor of retreating into her own thoughts.

Blood rushed to her cheeks before she sighed, her body deflating like a balloon as she did so. _Damn it._ "Sorry for ignoring you Jaune."

"Hey, it's no big deal Matte." _I don't think it's quite as easy as you say._ She thought."But I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, ask away Jaune. No one's stopping you from doing that." The brunette told him.

"Are you available tomorrow?"

"Yes."

That single word came out of her mouth faster than she could think of it. _The fuck am I doing?!_

"Hey, that's great to hear." He said with a grin on his face that made her stomach feel as if it had butterflies fluttering inside. "Let's meet at the café near the docks then. I heard it's a nice place."

 _Holy shit! Is he actually asking me out on a freaking date? What in the world is happening right now?_

"Oh!" The sudden exclamation from Jaune made her look at him once more. She saw that he was listening to someone from his right before he nodded and set his gaze on her once more. "Matte, Lisa wants to meet you, so she'll be tagging along with us tomorrow."

… _eh?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:**

 **Hello there everyone! *dodges thrown axes* Now before you throw more axes at me, I say this to you now. I am sorry. I was extremely busy since the last update before this because...**

 **I am a graduating student.**

 **There were lots of stuff to do for requirements, not to mention that I spent most of March in my Work Immersion as a teacher in not one but two Daycare Centers. Naturally, I had to focus more on my requirements and the safety of the kids, most especially in one of the Daycare Centers because the location required my absolute focus to keep them safe since there's a river behind it...and they can easily go there but there's not much to prevent them from falling there if they slip...and they're quite the troublemakers, well, some of them are.**

 **But hey that's all over now. I graduated two days ago with honors and conduct award.**

 **It's a good thing I'm now on break. Lots of stuff I want to see this April. God of War (2018) is finally coming on April 20 and then there's Infinity War on April 27. My wallet's gonna be busted with these releases. (Un)Fortunately, my money is already really low so I'm just gonna wait and see.**

 **Anyways,tell me what you thought of this interlude by leaving a review.**

 **Till next time, Will of Wisp.**


	9. V1 Arc 2 Ch 8: Gilt and Golden

**Before I start everything, I want several things to be made _very_ clearly first.**

 **If some of you are wondering why I'm not making _very blatant_ signs that this is a God of War and RWBY X-over, that's because we're only just going into that part.**

 **There's a reason why Arc 1 of Volume 1 of this story is more about Jaune. Other than serving as a prologue arc, it allows me to give you hints of what is to come...**

 **And a whole lot more is to come since I plan to make at least more than 3 Volumes and each Volume has 4 Arcs or more...and each arc has 7 chapters or more, not counting the various Interludes I include.**

 **So in other words, hold your horses or roller coasters or whatever. WE HAVE NOT YET MADE THE CLIMB! GET ON THE RIDE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LET'S SEE WHERE THIS BRINGS US!**

* * *

 **My responses to the reviews:**

 **Wolfgang8624:** Thanks Wolfgang!

 **Holios the Demon Companion:** Okay then, thanks for reading! *throws spear back*

 **Shashenka:** Thank you Shashenka!

 **BeOurGuest:** Thanks! I personally liked Matte after her brief appearance in the show and she really grew on me as I began to write more chapters. Jaune's age? It's near his canon age but I made it so that he'll have his birthday in a few months so he'll be 18. P.S. That's fine. P.P.S. I can't get both actually XD but I'm satisfied for now. P.P.P.S. See my announcement above. P.P.P.P.S. Yay :D

 **BukakeNoJutsu:** I never expected to see you! Thanks for the review, I mostly see you leave a review on others' works, some of them I actually follow.

 **Glasses Writer:** Wow! Thank you for your kind words! *Stomps on Draugr's head*

 **PasiveNox:** Thank you!

 **Superprime:** Let me make this known. This is set at least centuries after GOD OF WAR 3! Not just mere years after it. It's also set in an AU because of the RWBY part of the X-over.

Next, as a student of a former Psychology professor let me say this. By saying that Jaune should be a bloodlusting psychopathic berserker simply by being Kratos' descendant...dude.

That thought process is wrong in so many levels it's not even funny. That's like saying that if I was the descendant of a psychotic murderer then I should become/must be/is already a psychotic murderer. That is an example that I would not like to repeat again for explanation.

Besides, not ALL descendants of Greek Gods are angry 24/7. How do you explain Ascelpius and all the other peaceful gods then?

As for the weapons, would it kill you to wait? We've barely scratched the tip of the iceberg that is this story. I can easily see this going past 100 chapters and by that point, Jaune will have new weapons.

 **Spiderwl:** Here it is!

 **Cherryayay:** This is the more you've been waiting for!

 **Primordial Inscriptor Z-09:** Thanks for the review! As for the sisters, I provided plenty of clues to make you and the other readers guess who they are.

 **Cat Poster:** Thanks. Your profile pic looks gud too.

 **The Mercenary Prime:** Thank you! I hope you have fun with this new chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's that simple.**

* * *

 **Beta Readers:**

 **Romulus Black Talon (Ideas and Sounding Board)**

 **Love Reading 3.14 (Grammar and Plot Holes Fixer)**

* * *

 **Legacy of War**

 **Volume 1**

 **Arc 2: The Hidden Depths**

 **Chapter 8: Gilt and Golden**

* * *

For the second time in a week, Jaune Arc found himself imbedded in a wall.

As a remix of the song From Shadows played in the club like background music, he began to think of the events that led for this to happen and he was pretty damn sure that it had all started this morning.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes and found the ceiling of the attic's guest room to be the first thing he saw, its mellow yellow color providing a comfortable contrast to the bold blue of the walls, trimmed by just the right touch of white at the points and corners where the former and the latter met. He then stood up and stretched, getting all the kinks sorted out as he felt and heard the satisfying pops.

Seeing that he was only clad in his sky blue pajama pants, the blond guessed that Pandora had removed the coat she'd modified for him at some point in the night and then coiled up like a snake on the chair nearby. He took that as a positive sign that today would be a particularly good day if she'd seen he hadn't struggled at all last night.

Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, the blond began warming himself up with some much needed exercises. He knew that once he began travelling again he might not be able to do or relax this much, if getting attacked by Grimm nearly every day outside a kingdom's walls were any indication. It was an inevitable fact that he and Lisa had discussed yesterday to make the search for their missing siblings faster and more coordinated.

Thus, he was going to indulge himself today with a special exercise of 100 each of push-ups, sit-ups, and squats.

 _Besides, I need to do something else._ The warrior thought as he started his push-ups.

It was when Jaune was about to start his 100 squats however that someone knocked on his door. "Jaune, are you awake yet? It's me."

Recognizing the voice to be his sister's, he stopped, hastily wiped off his sweat with a nearby towel, and donned a white shirt. "I'm awake."

The blond opened the door, revealing his sister dressed in simple lavender pajamas like she'd used to back in Yūgure. "Good morning sis. Need something?"

"Well, not really Jaune. I do have some tea ready by the balcony though." The silverette explained. "I just thought that it'll be nice to have something to warm us up before we eat breakfast. Perhaps talk a bit more?"

A minute later they were on the balcony, Jaune sipping white tea from the cup in his hands while Lisa had one of her own as they watched Ashley tend to the small garden at the back of the house.

Considering that the blond had spent the whole entirety of yesterday– their first official day to be siblings again after nearly a decade – just catching up with her, he didn't really find it strange at all, her request that is.

There was that classic habit of her snooping around again however, what with her popping out of nowhere while he was talking with Matte last night and telling him that she wanted to meet her.

It had nearly been a jump scare, for it had been so long since he had last been subjected to her appear-and-disappear acts. Fortunately or unfortunately enough, depending on how you looked at it, he had been through worse surprises when he was younger.

And most importantly, his instincts knew he was not in danger. In surprise, yes, but not in danger, which was a good thing since he knew he would have lashed out with a fist just like when he was travelling.

Instead, he just twitched at what his sister had done, calmly answered her question on who he was talking to and then relayed her suggestion to Matte about joining them.

The blond could remember the brunette's perplexed face when he told her that and the amusement in the lavender-haired woman.

It had made Jaune uneasy.

Something that he was experiencing once again as Lisa stared at him with those same amused eyes as she sipped the last of her tea.

"So…are you gonna tell me why you want to join Matte and I later?" He asked as he poured himself a fresh cup and drank.

"Oh Jaune, I just wanted to know more about this person that you have the scroll number of and seem to be close to." She answered as she set her teacup down. "I mean, I am your sister after all. I've got the right to know who your friends are."

The blue-eyed warrior blinked owlishly. "I know that sis, but to be honest, I'm surprised you even asked." He said before shaking his head and grinning. "Well, to be more accurate, you basically asked for permission to snoop on us."

The amber-eyed news anchor shrugged. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess it is. At least this way, you don't have to go through a whole lot of shady and embarrassing methods to snoop like you always did." He commented.

"I did _not_ snoop using shady and embarrassing methods Jaune."

"You could have fooled me when you roped us into stalking Kit-Cat when she brought her boyfriend home and gave him a tour of Yūgure."

"He's got you there Lisa!" Ashley shouted as she finished watering the plants, her amusement at her employer's past all but palpable from her tone.

"Shut up Ash! I know what I'm saying!" His sister shot back, cheeks slightly pinkish. She then looked at him again. "As for you, should I remind you what happens when you snitch on me?"

A particularly embarrassing memory resurfaced in Jaune's mind but it also gave him something to defend himself with from her accusation. "Lisa, even if I did snitch, she already knew that we were following them. You weren't exactly subtle with your disguise. An oversized coat, a fake mustache, a monocle, and a newspaper that has eye shaped holes aren't what you'd call stealthy back then."

"That was the only disguise I had left! Somebody hid most of them and I had no choice but to make do with what I had." She answered with a harrumph and crossed arms.

 _She still hasn't worked out who hid them?_ The blond thought with amusement. _Then again, I didn't expect_ Slippers _of all people to hide those._ "Okay, as much as I like this, I should probably start making breakfast so that we could go to the city. I don't want to make Matte wait for us."

"Trying to impress your lady friend eh?" Lisa grinned. "Not to worry, I'll be a good chaperone when we're there. But yeah, we should get some breakfast. We've got the whole day to have fun."

* * *

"Hey sis, I really need to call somebody. Do you mind if I leave for a while?"

"What?! Jaune!"

"That's okay with me since I'm going to have so much fun with Matte here but do make it quick okay?"

The moment when Jaune had found an opening to escape from the time consuming madness known as clothes shopping, he'd seized it like a drowning man reaching for a lifeline. Unlike a certain caretaker/driver who had already bailed much earlier with the excuse of needing to get her arm checked out.

Sure, he could see Matte glaring at him like he was a traitor as his sister led her to a fitting room with a bunch of clothes that looked frillier than a doll's.

This (temporary) sacrifice had to be made, and it was for good reasons too. She'd see what it was for.

After all, it was her birthday today…even though he, his sister, and their driver (Ash) only knew about it today. Hence, Lisa dragging said birthday girl to a feminine clothes shop she knew in Vale's Super Mall while he was going to find a gift.

He really was going to make a call to a certain someone however, especially after learning of the place his sister had planned for them to go to tonight. But he had to find a gift first before that.

The only problem with that, however, was he didn't know what to buy for her in the first place. Not to mention that the mall was enormous so it might take him quite some time, time that he knew was limited even with his sister serving as a distraction.

 _There's gotta be something that I can find in here that she might like._ He thought as he passed shop after shop, briefly looking at each of the wares that they had for sale. _Do you have any suggestions Pandora?_

 _Well, I think some jewelry would be nice. One that's not too fancy and would last long should suffice. Oh and perhaps something to provide her with better protection while she's working on the ship._

 _Hmm…so something simple for jewelry and then protection while she's working on the ship would be my gifts to her?_ He thought before images formed in his mind. _I think_ _I've got it. Thanks for the help as always Pandora._

 _You're welcome Jaune._ She replied.

With that done, the blond set his eyes to his first order of business, which was finding a jewelry shop.

It didn't take him long to find one, thankfully enough.

The shop he found– simply called Eitri's, looked like a typical jewelry shop except it was somehow much more cleaner looking for some strange reason. Manning the counter was a short man (well, short compared to him anyway) with a beard trimmed meticulously and dressed rather sharply in a suit and gloves with golden lining.

Before he could even get near there however, he was immediately called out by the guy. " _Don't_ enter just yet. I've just cleaned this place and I do not want to clean it again."

Jaune blinked owlishly at him.

The man on the other hand, simply went out of his counter with a rolled up rug in his hands which he then unrolled and placed at the entrance. "There you go. You may enter my shop after you dust off your shoes on this super absorbent rug. Very hygienic and I highly recommend that you buy one of your own at the mall's left wing since it's on sale."

The man stepped back and allowed him to do all that he said, except for the buying part. "My name is Eitri and this is my shop. All of my products here are personally made by me. What can I help you with?"

"Hi, I'm Jaune Arc. I'm here to buy some jewelry for a girl I know. Do you have anything that could last long since she works on a ship?" The warrior asked before immediately adding, "It doesn't have to be too fancy by the way."

"A lady who works on a ship and something that's not too fancy but long lasting?" The shopkeeper asked out loud. "I think I may have just the thing. Come, I'll show it to you but please don't touch anything."

 _I'm touching the floor._ Jaune almost said, but he stopped himself and simply followed him.

The shorter man led him to a corner that displayed jewelry made from titanium (if the sign that said Titanium didn't make it obvious enough) stored inside sturdy glass cases. Rings, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and a bunch of other accessories came in various styles, from the plainest to the most intricate of designs he'd seen.

"Here are my titanium wares. As we all know, this metal is stronger and lighter than steel so this lends itself very well to jewelry making. Most importantly however, it is completely hypoallergenic. It's also easy to color so it's what I recommend the most."

"This is a lot. Where do I even start Mr. Eitri?" Jaune asked the shopkeeper.

"Well you did say that the one you intend to give jewelry for works on a ship. Hold on, let's see– Aha! I would recommend a necklace and not rings. Titanium isn't exactly resizable or solderable, not to mention that the size of our fingers change over time." Eitri answered, making the blond nod and appreciate the impromptu metallurgy lesson.

He looked back at the selection of jewelry, this time he focused on the necklace section, carefully observing at them. Eventually, he found what he was looking for that he thought would match Matte and pointed at it. "I choose that one Mr. Eitri."

"Oh, you picked that one! What an excellent choice!" The shopkeeper exclaimed as he removed the necklace he chose. "A titanium double rope chain necklace anodized to a fine blue color with an aquamarine pendant, carefully cut into its teardrop shape." He then smiled at the warrior as he stared back. "Come then. Let's go to my counter. I believe that you'll like to have it ready for a surprise?"

"Yes, please. It's her birthday."

"Ah, I see." Once they reached it, the shorter man went to the back for what seemed to be only half a minute or so before returning with a velvet case. "Here you go, now for the payment to both items."

As Jaune pulled out his wallet and grabbed the necessary amount of lien, Eitri spoke to him once again. "You know, you picked the surprisingly right choice of precious stone."

The blond raised his eyebrows as he gave the lien. "Why is that Mr. Eitri?"

"It's quite simple really. Aquamarine has a strong connection to the sea and was believed to be the treasure of mermaids. It was used by sailors as a talisman of good luck, fearlessness, and protection. There's a whole lot more about it, but I'd rather not bore you with details." The black haired man explained.

The warrior shook his head. "No, it's fine. Thank you for your help Mr. Eitri."

"No problem. It's just nice to have someone listen while buying my products, you know." The shopkeeper admitted as he gave the case and receipt. "Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

Jaune pursed his lips and thought before nodding. "Actually, there is one thing Mr. Eitri. Do you happen to know a shop here in the mall that makes or sells some protective gear? Armor and all that kind of stuff?"

For a brief second, he saw Eitri's expression change in a flash. Anger? But it passed quickly before it settled into one of sadness. "Yes, there is one that I know. The best there is in this city but it's not here in the mall. I can give you directions to though."

The older man took a piece of paper from a memo pad on his counter along with a pen and began to draw on it. Once he finished after quickly adding some labels and names, he gave it to the blond. "There you go, follow the directions there and you'll find a shop named Brokkr's Unbreakables. You'll find everything there."

The warrior accepted the piece of paper. "Thank you for your help Mr. Eitri. If I've offended you in any way by asking, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. All is forgiven. It's just…I'm still getting used to a lot of things." The shopkeeper said as he rubbed his gloved hands uneasily.

"I'll be going now then Mr. Eitri. I've still got some stuff to do." Jaune said as he turned around and made his way out.

"Drop by if you'd like to, and don't be a stranger! Oh, and I'm serious about the rugs! They're super cheap but totally worth it!"

The blond wandered for a while in the mall after leaving the jewelry store, searching for a suitable place where he could safely make a call without someone to eavesdrop. He eventually found one and swiftly took out his call and dialed one of his only contacts in his scroll.

[Jaune, what's all this about? Not that I'm bothered with you calling me, but why _are_ you calling me? You do know that I'm a busy man right?] Junior asked.

"Junior, I called to warn you about my sister. She plans to take us to your club after we eat dinner, you see." Jaune answered.

[Oh shit! That's bad for my other business. I've got a guest coming over and if your sister sees him then we're all going to be screwed.]

"Wait, your guest's identity is really that bad?" Jaune questioned with an eyebrow raised. _Who could his guest be anyway?_

[Yes, it's that bad. Guess, I'm gonna have to tell him that we have to make our meeting earlier ahead of schedule. Nevertheless, can you please try to stall her for as long as possible? I'll owe you one if you do. Thanks for warning me anyway by the way.]

"No problem Junior. I'm still gonna need your help in the future. Knowledge is power after all." The blond admitted.

[I can't argue with that. I'll see y'all later at the club. Do try to curb your sister's snooping okay? Can't be too careful right?]

[I can't promise you anything Junior but I'll definitely try.] Ending the call, the warrior made his way back to the clothing store where Lisa and Matte were, hoping they were finally finished checking out clothes. Knowing his luck regarding his snoopy sister however, he knew that they probably weren't. _This is going to be a loooong day._

* * *

It was already night and the group of four had all eaten dinner. Not only were they now at the front of Junior's club for a night of partying, they were dressed for the part.

Jaune was wearing the spare suit he'd gotten from Heirloom. Which, as he'd like to point out, was washed and ironed. He had foregone the red tie that came with it, exchanging it for Pandora's chain (shrunken into necklace size) instead, and switched the plain white long-sleeve shirt underneath for a red orange one. His hair was tied once again with the black ribbon he had. Instead of the dress shoes he'd worn in this getup however, he was wearing white sneakers because why the heck not? He wasn't here for business, but for partying after all. Not to mention that The Club was much looser when it came to its foot wear rules, so long as it wasn't sandals that is.

Lisa was wearing a form-fitting lavender dress with purple floral patterns all over, a thin see through black shrug, and a pair of low-cut heels. She carried a small green purse with her and her bob cut was held in place by an orange clip.

Ashley on the other hand was simply in a dressy version of her normal clothing. She had exchanged her carpenter jeans for black dress pants and her long-sleeved denim work shirt was replaced by a similarly colored short-sleeved dress top. She still wore the long black glove on her right arm and had a cuff-like band on her left arm. For her footwear, it was a pair of heeled boots.

As for Matte however, she was a whole other thing all together as our hero found himself glancing at her every now and then, each glance longer than the last which left the girl blushing.

The sailor girl was dressed in a beautiful navy blue dress that reached her knees and had white horizontal stripes from the waist down. The dress had no sleeves whatsoever and part of her upper back was left bare, giving just a tiny hint of her white tube top underneath. She had on an orange hairband that merely served as an accessory rather than holding her already short hair place but it did do its job in making her cuter. Like him, she wore white high tops for footwear but with a more feminine touch due to its higher heels.

There was one thing about her outfit that he felt was missing though and knowing that his snoopy sister was still going to have her way with a picture, he might as well go through with what he had in mind.

He reached into his coat and pulled out the necklace case, drawing the attention of all three women and his sister taking her scroll out.

Ignoring Lisa and Ashley's insufferably smug grins, Jaune removed the necklace he bought from its case and approached Matte who had frozen like a deer caught in the headlights while her cherry-red face reddened further.

She didn't dare move her body, only shifting her head so that he could place the jewelry around her neck. "Happy Birthday Matte." He said with utmost sincerity and the best smile he could muster. "Just for the record, I like the way you look tonight."

The navigator stayed silent but seconds later he could see her melt into a bashful smile as she absentmindedly touched the precious stone on the links of metal. "Thank you for this Jaune."

"Jaune, you do know what an aquamarine means right?" Lisa interrupted though not before taking pictures.

Ashley elbowed her employer lightly. "Now now Lisa, just let the kid find out what it means on his own." She then coughed and pointed at the club's entrance. "As much as I'd like to see more of you kids being cute and all, we're all here to celebrate so get a move on and get inside. I want drinks and have fun you know!"

* * *

For an hour or so after they entered the club, all four of them did exactly as the older woman said. They had drinks (mostly Ashley since Lisa was watching him), danced (now that was his shtick and it turned out well if the cheers were any indication), and had quite a lot of fun.

Heck, even the Malachite twins and Savanna (who was surprisingly still stayed there, something about a deal with Junior) joined in the celebration, making it even more interesting and fun.

It would have definitely stayed that way if it hadn't been for one unseen event.

And that was Junior painfully crashing into one of the glass spires, sending shards of it everywhere before he fell near where they were seated.

Chaos erupted in the club, people screaming as they hurried and ran out of the establishment. The only people left in the main hub afterwards being the club owner who was heavily dazed, Junior's staff/henchmen who began to surround their boss' attacker, and all seven of them who just looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on.

 _Oh for the love of–_ Jaune mentally said to his self as he stood up, his left eye twitched at the interruption of the party. _Pandora, I need the coat._

 _Way ahead of you Jaune. Now let's see who this party crasher is._ Pandora replied.

The blond wordlessly put on his new coat and by put on, that meant manifesting it from the new bead in Pandora's chain, which had a carved image of a lion's face. In a flash of golden light, a mass of strings and armor pieces spread out from the bead and enveloped him before taking shape into his armored coat.

"Holy shit! Where can I get me one of those coats kid?" Ashley asked with excitement before nonchalantly taking another swig of her drink, as if there currently weren't any interruptions to the birthday celebration.

"Uhm, pardon me but when did you modify the coat Mr. Jaune? Not that I'm against it or anything since it _is_ yours now but…" Savanna trailed off as she looked curiously at said item.

"I'll explain this later. I need to see what we're dealing with here." With that said and done, he quickly set his eyes to the cause of this chaos and temporarily ignored the others' questions.

In the middle of a ring formed by some of Junior's henchmen (and they just stood there looking at their boss' state in shock) was a bodacious girl about his age, who had lilac eyes and bright golden hair with a cowlick at the top. She wore a tan jacket with short puffy sleeves with a yellow crop top underneath that had an emblem printed in black at the left breast. On her waist was a brown belt covered by–

"Jaune, are you done looking at the eye candy yet?" His sister asked, making him look at her quickly at the interruption. "I know you're still a teenager but you already have some in the form of Matte, remember?" She then pursed her lips in thought. "Or maybe you're attracted to the fighter kind of women? But then how does that explain the fact that you slept with Matte here? Looks like I really–"

It was at this point that Jaune had to tune his sister out to spare himself of the embarrassment for now and glanced at Matte. Thankfully, she seemed to understand his plight if her reddened cheeks from having their intimate secret (though he'd need to figure out how exactly his sister had discovered it) said out in the open were any indication.

"Let's just talk about this later. You've got things to do." She said to him before pointing at the blonde party crasher who had now armed herself with gauntlets and jumped high up in the air.

He leaped into action and threw the chain forward to wrap around one of Junior's henchmen, simultaneously pulling the man away from the point of impact and getting himself there much faster than on foot. Once his feet touched the glass and he inevitably began to slide forward, he used the momentum to spin around, his chain following the movement.

This course of action allowed the warrior to push the henchmen away from the dance floor using the links of metal with only but a second to spare. He quickly used that second to punch upwards, his fist colliding with the blonde brawler's own.

Glass shattered beneath him and sent shards flying. Still, he stood his ground and allowed his aura to protect him where his coat could not.

It was a good thing too, as he had not expected the flame-like projectile released from the silver-ish gray barrel concealed in her gauntlet. He was able to tank the blow head on quite literally with his massive aura reserves, though it did annoy him.

The same could not be said for the aggressor as she was sent back, not just because of the sheer force of their clash but because of the fact that she was in the air. She was sent rolling on the floor but was able to recover and stand up, her arms raised and body positioned in a fighting stance.

She did not attack however and frowned. "Hey! What's the big idea? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

Jaune did not answer her questions at first and simply glanced at his sister. As he had come to expect, she had her phone out on the sly from her bag, likely recording this encounter for future evidence and blackmail…against the blonde here that is.

Nodding in approval, he looked back at his opponent. "That should be my question to be honest. Do you mind telling me why you ruined a perfectly good evening here?"

"Well, Junior there ruined my evening when he wouldn't give me an answer." She said as if she was telling him what the weather was.

The warrior scrunched his eyebrows but kept himself ready for battle. "An answer to what exactly? Also, do you mind telling me how you went about it before you punched him towards that glass spire?"

"That's my business." She said before she cocked both of her fists and released orange-gold shotgun shells from her gauntlets. "Do you mind if you could just step aside? I _really_ need to get the answer from him you see?"

He narrowed his eyes at the act. "Trust me; you _do not_ want this fight."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I do! Hi-yaa!" With that proclamation, she shot both projectiles behind her and used the recoil to propel herself towards him.

Jaune simply stood there and allowed her the first punch, receiving a right overhand to his face before taking a left uppercut to his stomach. Despite all the hits, his eyes closely watched her body.

To be more specific, he was watching her muscles tense with every movement she made.

After he allowed her to hit him one last time with an uppercut that glanced of the side of his neck, he caught the next move he anticipated from her, a right hook. He then immediately stepped on her right foot as he turned her fist slightly to the side, preventing her from moving suddenly lest she suffer the consequences.

This was only further helped by her visible confusion as she noticed one crucial fact.

Excluding his occupied limbs, the warrior had not moved an inch away from his spot.

And that was with her unleashing shot after shot along with her punches!

"Wha–what in the–?" She began. Unknown to her however, he definitely her attacks did cause him pain.

Unfortunately, the pain she dished out still lacked a certain amount of intensity.

In short, she just annoyed him.

"I warned you." The blond interrupted before he let go of her captured limbs, though not before he sent a palm strike towards her stomach.

She was sent flying from the hit, making her skid head over heels for a few seconds before she managed to stop herself from sliding.

As that happened, Jaune looked at his outstretched arm, noting that it had a long thin golden glowing stripe that started from the back of his glove towards the lion-like armor piece on his biceps. _Pandora, is this what I think it is?_ He asked.

 _The force you exerted that the coat restrained? Yes, yes it is. If it hadn't done that you'd have sent her through a wall or something._ The spirit replied. _Now, I do recommend that you focus on the fight. I think you pissed her off._

Just as she said this to him, his eyes were drawn back to his opponent.

True to the chain's words, the brawler was indeed pissed.

Her eyes were glowing red and he meant that quite literally. Not to mention that her hair glowed like fire. And she was clenching her fists so tight that he could see them itching to bury themselves in his gut. Or maybe it was his face? Hopefully not his crotch.

The warrior raised his hands in both a gesture of peace and in preparation for her inevitable retaliation. "I know I had said this before and all but…" He sighed as he allowed Pandora's chain to unwrap slightly and lengthen for him to use. "I did say I warned you."

" **SHUT UP!** " As expected, she erupted and propelled herself towards him. While she was in the air, she unleashed a salvo of projectiles towards him.

Jaune took as much of them as he could, his coat protecting him from the worst of it while his crossed arms protected his head.

He could have avoided them. That was pretty much obvious. The problem with that plan however was that he couldn't do so lest he wanted the people behind him to get hurt from a stray shot. Not to mention that, even though Junior wasn't really his friend he was pretty sure that the guy wouldn't like to see his club thrashed. Thus, he had to weather the blasts and keep them focused solely on him.

A mere second later she was before him once more and let loose a flurry of punches to his defense.

To his shock, he was being pushed back by the force she was exerting. Not only that, he was actually feeling her punches this time!

 _There's something strange going on here._ The blond thought as he broke his guard and began to actively defend himself from her, using his hands to catch her punches when necessary and his chain to trip her up when she least expected it to happen.

She didn't just punch wildly however, she also incorporated kicks and close range blasts that would have caught him off guard had he not been watching her closely. A twitch from a pointer finger there meant she was going to fire a round from her shotgun-gauntlets. A slight tensing from her thigh was to be interpreted as an incoming kick or knee strike. And of course, depending on which direction her shoulder would move, indicated that she was either going for a jab, a hook, an uppercut, an overhand, or a recoil-propelled elbow strike, sometimes it's in that exact order.

The blonde was trained, that much was certain. Her gauntlets were custom-made, probably by her if it wasn't by another person. She also had an unlocked Aura. Otherwise, restrictive armored coat be damned, she would have been puking her guts.

That only meant one thing.

 _She's a huntress-in-training._ He thought before he caught her fists in his and started a struggle of power between them. _That means the sudden boost she has must have come from that hit I did!_

The angry female sent her right knee towards his crotch forcing him to let go and jump backwards to avoid damage. He may have his Aura active but he wasn't about to risk his goods.

While he backed away, she used that moment to eject the empty shells of her weapon and put on new red magazines with gold tips. With that done, she immediately sent another volley towards him.

The new projectiles were brighter and louder, reminding him a bit of firecrackers…only they were more explosive as they detonated upon hitting his coat. This forced him to cross his arms over his face, unwilling to waste any more Aura and simply allowing the armor to take the whole brunt of it at the cost of his sight being compromised.

That cost him the next few moves from his opponent.

An uppercut slammed into his stomach. This time, it was enough to lift him off his feet and the brawler was not yet even done.

She used another uppercut to send him upwards further. She then grabbed his leg as he was in mid-air and slammed him to the glass tiled floor, shattering them. She lifted him with that same leg and jumped up to deliver yet another devastating punch.

The warrior took the force of the attack like a champ but was sent to the ground. He recovered quickly and called to his chain. _Pandora I need something now!_

 _Just punch her with your right fist, trust me!_ She said before he saw that the glowing line on his right sleeve gathered around his fist and bathed it in a ball of golden light.

His opponent dashed forward towards him upon landing on the ground, her hair and right fist now brimming with a golden fire that she sent forward in a mighty punch!

He was able to see this however and sent a powerful punch of his own.

Fire clashed with light. White and Yellow auras desperately flared up to mitigate the damage.

Eventually however, the forces of their punches had to make way and it did so in a truly spectacular manner.

A small explosion of fire and light erupted from their connected fists, the force of which sent them careening backwards at the speed of a bullet, before their momentum was painfully robbed by the walls that served as their cushions, burying them in rocky material.

* * *

Which was how he had gotten to this point, stuck in a wall. Jaune having torn himself from it and shook the dust off of him, right eye twitching upon seeing the hole in the wall that was shaped like him.

 _I hope that Junior would cut me some slack on this._ The blond thought. _I did warn him my sister was coming after all and stalled her at a cost. Not to mention that the one at fault here isn't me._

"Hey kid *hic*, do you need a *hic* hand with her?" Ashley said tipsily with a cheeky grin as she gleefully detached her prosthetic arm and waved it at him.

With the exception of Lisa who merely took a sip of her drink since she was used to it, all of the girls seated around the table and Jaune, felt the urge to do bodily harm to their heads to forget what she said. They didn't though and merely looked unamused at the older woman.

"Oh come on! *hic* This thing is *hic* pretty useful! I mean, *hic* just look at this *hic*!" With that declaration, she made a whipping motion with the mechanical limb. The prosthetic's parts began to shift and fold at various places before it stopped, revealing its new form, a shotgun. "See! *hic* It's also a gun! *hic* It's my boomstick!"

Jaune gave her a thousand yard stare at her drunken excitement about her weapon before a light bulb lit up in his head. He spared a quick glance at his opponent and saw that she was still imbedded in the wall she crashed into, though she was now making an effort to escape from it. He now knew what to do to limit her chances.

"Thank you Ash, but I don't need your boomstick. Still, you did give me an idea so I guess your arm is pretty useful." He said as he held the dangling length of Pandora's chain in both of his hands.

"HAHA! *hic* Told you it's useful!" She replied before downing her drink in one go and reattaching her mechanical arm.

"Is there any chance that you're going to tell us what your plan is Jaune?" Lisa asked as she swiftly fished out a vial of clear liquid from her bag and practically shoved its contents down her drunken employee's mouth once she opened her mouth again. Whatever was in that vial seemed to have some sort of effect as the caretaker began to groan, holding her head in her hands.

"I do. I'm going to disarm her." He simply answered as the blonde finally manage to free herself from the wall, crimson eyes locked in a burning glare towards him.

Such an answer made certain ladies, Melanie, Miltia, and Savanna, look at him with uncertainty as they remembered the events from the warehouse. They eventually stared at each other and drank in perfect unison, deciding not to think too much of it or they would just be stuck there wondering what he meant by that.

With that said, the warrior charged once more into the fray, the brawler matching his charge and propelling herself faster with recoil from her gauntlets.

Leaping upwards as they met at the center of the dancefloor, she launched a downward kick at him which he easily caught with his chain. Not ending there, he grabbed her leg with the links of metal and slammed her to the shattered portion of the floor as they fell.

Her aura prevented her from taking damage and she used this opportunity to lash out with her other leg, smashing it to his left cheek.

Its force this time was enough to daze him, though it did confirm his suspicion that her semblance allowed her to absorb damage and use it to augment her strength. This however slackened his grip on the chain, causing it to untangle from her leg.

With her leg freed, she was able to stand up and began a furious barrage of attacks augmented by her dual ranged shot gauntlets. It was so much that he had to defend himself as best as he could, biding for the right time to enact his plan…even as his annoyance for her grew and his patience began to fray.

"WHY." The right hook sent for his stomach was smacked away by his left forearm.

"WON'T." Her left uppercut missed his chin by mere millimeters.

"YOU." A kick for his groin hit his palms instead.

"GO." Nimble footwork saved him from her swift 3-hit combo.

"DOWN." Orbs glowing crimson burned red even further as its owner's overhand missed their mark.

"ALREADY?!" She roared as she unloaded all of the ammo she had remaining towards him, only for it to have no effect whatsoever as his aura and coat protected him.

Upon seeing her windup for a powerful haymaker, he knew that it was finally the time for him to strike. And with that, he definitely did so as soon as she executed the move and he swiftly sidestepped to avoid it, leaving her exactly where he wanted her to be.

Links of metal wrapped around the extended arm, trapping it.

Her eyes widened in shock at the glowing chains before they locked at his own eyes, red against blue, burning wrath clashing with tranquil fury.

"Alright, it's finally my turn." Having said that, Jaune sent a left backhand to the left side of her face and the blow made her see stars. Not even done, he quickly used the elbow of the arm he used to smash her right cheek.

Using this opportunity, he grabbed her right gauntlet and tore it off of her, making sure that he threw it far away to prevent retrieval.

The brawler realized what he was doing and began struggling in his grasp, making sure to keep him away from her other gauntlet while trying her best to hit him.

The blond simply used his left foot to trip her, looped her trapped arm and his chain around her neck, and then slammed her to the floor on her back again. Grabbing her hastily thrown punch, he took advantage of this once again to relieve her of her remaining gauntlet and wrap her free arm in his chain as well.

Jaune then stared directly at her crimson eyes and found that even though she was still angry and struggling as much as she could to free herself, she might answer some of his questions now.

"Tell me, why is a huntress-in-training like you here in the first place?" The warrior asked. "What's so important for you to find an answer to that you had to hurt Junior? Result to violence?"

"That's none of your business." The brawler growled out with gritted teeth. "If he just told me where I could find someone that I'm searching for then it wouldn't have ended this way!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

As if the music had been cut abruptly, which it actually was via the DJ, both teens of flaxen hair's eyes were drawn to the source of the shout, none other than said club owner.

Junior looked pained and pissed beyond belief, as if he were an angry bear out for blood and the blond had seen many such bears in the years of his travel. "You think that grabbing me by my balls and threatening you'll crush them if I don't tell you where I could find the woman in your scroll, ignored the fact that I told you I've never seen her before, and just assumed I knew her based on people telling you that I know everything, will make me give you a fucking answer?! FUCK NO YOU STUPID BITCH! I'M NOT FUCKING OMNIPOTENT! PAYMENT FOR INFORMATION DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY EITHER!"

To all who had heard what the older man said, primarily his twin employees, his henchmen, and the blond's sister and companions, they mulled over that information before they all did a simultaneous face palm.

 _Oh my god, is this girl for real?_ Lisa thought before she grabbed her drink with the hand she used on her face and poured it straight down her throat. _Girlie's parents here will so not like this once I show this video to them._

 _Why is it that I keep encountering reckless blonds?_ Matte contemplated with a resigned groan. _First, it was the monkey. Then there's Jaune. And now this?! Who else is coming?!_

 _Oh fuck! I used the wrong hand to face palm! Note to self, use left arm for face palm or remove arm to avoid this! Damn this stupid accelerated hangover!_ Ashley reflected as she nursed her face, her aura working hard to ease the pain caused by her prosthetic arm while the medicine insider her was still burning away all the alcohol in her system.

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Savanna thought, her hand still on her face, wishing that she could drink alcohol for this before remembering that her 'drink' had no alcohol whatsoever in them and was basically a fancy juice.

 _Idiot._ The Malachite twins concluded.

Jaune took a second to digest that information before he stared back at the blonde in question, his left eye twitching erratically as he took a deep breath before speaking. "Let me get this straight. You did all that Junior said you did and– I assume, that you eventually let his nuts go only to punch him later on, right?"

His fellow teenager's eyes faded back into its original lilac color and with such scrutiny directed at her, she couldn't help but gulp at the (irritated) stares and laugh uneasily.

"I'm…sorry?" She managed to say.

"Junior, you won't mind if I throw her out of here through your door right?" The blond asked as he looked at the glass doors.

"Oh please, by all means, do it. I just want her out of here." Junior said as he went over to the bar, his bartender already at work to make a drink for him.

"Well, you heard the man so my suggestion?" He lifted her up effortlessly and aimed for the door. "Brace yourself." And then he threw her.

* * *

Ruby had been searching for Yang in Vale for hours. In fact, it was night already! She'd already had lunch, an afternoon snack, dinner, and everything yet she still couldn't find her older sister.

Sure, she got a bit sidetracked looking at potential pieces and dust she could use to make her baby cooler than it already was for a high velocity sniper scythe. She wasn't going overboard! She was just planning to give Crescent Rose all the love that a weapon ever needed! Anything less was outright blasphemy!

Before she knew it, she'd entered the red light district of Vale city, the only placed she hadn't gone to yet due to being explicitly warned by Yang, her Uncle Qrow, and her father Taiyang to never go there. _Oh gosh, I hope she's here so we can go home already. I don't want to get grounded for going here!_

It seemed that Lady Luck had decided to favor her just this once however when she turned to a corner and saw a familiar yellow motorcycle parked in front of a building. _Hey! That's Yang's Bumblebee! What's it even doing here? What is YAng doing here?_

Ruby jogged as she approached. _Oh I hope Yang isn't in trouble or something._

Just as that stray thought passed through her head, she heard glass shatter violently before a yellow and brown blur human-shaped blur crashed into Bumblebee, sending both backwards to the street. Sparks could be seen as the motorcycle grinded onto the rough asphalt, damaging both.

"OH NO! Once Yang finds out that somebody crashed into Bumblebee they are toast!" The fifteen year old girl thought out loud in a panicky tone before noticing who it was that crashed into the vehicle.

To her shock, it was none other than her sister…who's Aura had now shattered. "YANG!"

The girl quickly zipped to her sister's side and pulled her away from the damaged motorcycle. "Yang, you're hurt! Who did this to you? What are you even doing here?"

"R-ruby? I–" Before Yang could continue, they heard police sirens which drowned her out and seconds later, two police cars arrive on the scene.

"The police are here! Officers! You have to help my sister! I think someone–" Ruby began, but was interrupted and shocked when the law enforcers pointed their drawn guns at them instead.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!"

"What?! Sir! My sister–"

"Your sister is under arrest for assault and battery."

"…WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **You're wondering why it took me this long to update despite my break? Simple.**

 **First of all, readers/followers of my now discontinued Fate: Heroes of Justice know what happened to me last April 8/9 2018. I basically went into anaphylactic shock or at least showed symptoms of it after eating Ukoy (a deepfried shrimp pancake that is frequently sold as a snack or meal in the Philippines). It took me a week to really get back to full health.**

 **My girlfriend was not happy and made me swear not to eat anymore shellfish or my allergies would act up again. I agreed with her since it was really frightening despite the fact that it sucks since I love to eat shellfish (mostly shrimps).**

 **After that ordeal, I was doing various odd jobs, chores, and some studying (for entrance exam).**

 **I was also playing some games on my laptop and tablet since I don't have a PS4 or the money to buy one unfortunately.**

 **And the finally, this chapter fought with me every step of the way.**

 **The battle was so intense, I had to cut certain content away from it. Not to worry, they'd still be used at some point. One of them being Matte's point of view in this chapter which I will include as an omake in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now.**

 **As per usual, if you enjoyed this so far please add this to your favorites/follows list and most importantly, give reviews because they help authors like me to improve and continue writing.**

 **Till next time, Will of Wisp**


	10. V1 Cut Content 1

**Hey there everyone! First of all, thanks for the support you've all been giving me. I'm still working on the actual chapter after the previous one but I have Writer's Block and couldn't write too much due to a lot of stuff that happened since the update.**

 **Still, since today is my birthday, I decided to give you all a freebie of sorts by showing you all the cut content from last chapter. It's not really polished since this is not Betaed yet as I want to finish the next chapter first.**

 **I won't be responding to the reviews from the previous chapter yet so without further delay, here's the cut content.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's that simple.**

* * *

 **Legacy of War**

 **Volume 1**

 **Cut content/1** **st** **Omake : Matte Skye's P.o.V from the previous chapter**

* * *

Matte shifted uneasily on her spot, trying to adjust miniscule details on her clothing for the third time in the row since she arrived five minutes ago at the place that she and Jaune (with his sister Lisa) were going to meet. For the first time in her life, she was regretting the fact that she had little variation of clothes aside from the numerous copies of her sailor uniform. As a result of this, her current garb was none other than her usual sailor outfit with the only addition being a grey slim hoodie.

 _I might have to find a bit more variation to change things up a bit._ The brunette thought to herself as she tugged on her hoodie's sleeves. She had found that it was a bit snugger than she liked, especially in the chest area, forcing her to leave it unzipped to make her breathe easier.

 **Beep! Beep!**

The loud honking of a horn made her stop from her last minute adjustments, making her look at her 3 o'clock position. It was a luxury car painted with a very dark shade of violet and black-tinted windows. Said car had one of its windows go down, revealing a woman with salt-and-pepper hair. "Why hello there girlie, are you Matte by any chance?"

Before she could even answer the older woman's question, a hand pushed back the face of said woman aside, revealing Vale's most known news anchor in recent years, Lisa Lavender. "I'm pretty sure that she is her Ash. She's the only here that I could see wearing a sailor uniform."

At that moment, Matte felt like arrows made from that very sentence pierced her heart.

The window at the passenger seat went down, revealing the person of her interest looking apologetic. "I'm sorry that we're five minutes late Matte." He then sent a look to his sister. "We would have arrived here much earlier if Lisa didn't try to play dress up with me."

"If you actually told me that you already had some custom tailored clothing I wouldn't have had to run around the house trying to look for something to make you look extra dashing for Matte over here." The news anchor replied.

"Oi, get your hand off my face already." The woman named Ash said as she continuously tapped her left hand on Lisa's limb, only to be ignored entirely as the siblings glared at each other.

"Oh I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

"Lisa, you have five seconds before I am forced to wrench your hand off my face." The salt-and-pepper haired woman said as she removed her gloved hand from the wheel. It was something that the brunette noticed to move in ways that shouldn't even be human, if the fingers' erratic yet mechanical movement were anything to go by. _Robotic prosthetics?_

"If I hadn't done that you would have just worn something that's too simple. You need to dress to impress a girl. Trust me, you'll definitely like what I have planned for later Jaune." The silverette said with a smirk.

"WHAT? What do you mean you have something planned? This is just supposed to be a simple trip between all of us!" The blond yelled.

"Not while I'm here you're not. I need to make up for ten years-worth of picture albums and your date today is one of them!" This statement was further punctuated when the older sibling took out her scroll and what seemed to be a picture album appropriately titled 'Jaune's Moments'.

 _Okay, what the hell is happening right now?_ The sailor thought as she looked at all three people in confusion.

"Alright that's it! Stop your pissing contest right now!" Ash yelled as she lifted Lisa's hand off her face with her right hand before looking at Matte. "As for you girlie, get in the car or we'll be here all day because of these two."

Matte did as she was told, not wanting to add to the driver's frustration and sat in the backseat with Jaune who had crossed his arms over his chest and looked grumpily at his sibling.

None of them even spoke for a while as they drove towards wherever it was they were going. It didn't even matter that they had left the café since she didn't want to speak out for such a little thing, though it did make her look curiously at the siblings.

It was about a few minutes later that one of them did speak and it was none other than Lisa. "So…you _are_ Matte Skye right?"

"I am Ma'am." She replied and then added, "I never would have thought that you were one of Jaune's sisters. Not to offend you or anything but it just didn't cross my mind at all."

"Well, I can't blame you for coming to that conclusion." Lisa said as she absently tapped her fingers on the storage compartment. "Forgive me if this may seem redundant, especially if Jaune already told you about this but like all of our sisters, I was adopted and as such, I don't look like an Arc."

 _It's not just that Miss Lisa. Your name doesn't exactly scream Arc._ The sailor thought.

"If you're thinking that my name doesn't exactly scream Arc then you are correct. That's because I have no intention to broadcast to the world that I'm an Arc if my work name as Lisa Lavender is anything to go by." The news anchor continued nonchalantly, surprising her. "And if you're wondering how I knew what your thoughts were Matte, your face says it all."

Matte laughed uneasily before looking at Jaune, who only gave her an apologetic smile and shrug in response. "Okay then…"

"How did you and Jaune meet anyway?" Lisa asked curiously.

After looking at the blond in the eyes and receiving a nod a second later, Matte answered the question. "Well, we met on the ship that I work for as its navigator and first mate." With a bit of hesitation, she continued her explanation. "Jaune here saved all the people on it when we were attacked last week by a juvenile Kraken. He killed it."

The car stopped suddenly, though it was not without reason as the streetlight flashed red. This did provide the other two people inside the car to express their thoughts however.

"Holy shit!" Ashley shouted with a grin on her face. "I knew you lived a tough life kid but you've got balls of steel to kill one of those things."

"It seems you've failed to mention this to me Jaune." Lisa began icily as she rubbed her temples before looking at her brother quite heatedly. "You mind telling me why?"

"…I didn't want you to worry? I thought that it wasn't important? It's already dead?"

"GOD DAMN IT JAUNE! You're supposed to tell me about all this!" She yelled angrily. "And what do you mean that it wasn't important? You killed a Grimm species that is known to sink ships!"

"Well, I hardly thought that you'll believe it." He replied with a shrug. "Besides, it's not like I did the act itself. I had help from the ship. I just distracted it long enough for them to use the heavy cannon and blow it up."

"Hoho! A heavy cannon and some teamwork? That's even better!"

"Oh shut it Ashley! I'm talking over here."

 _And here we go again._ The sailor thought with a sigh as a brand new argument started. _It's a good thing however; at least she hadn't asked me more questions._

"Sorry about my sister. She's just glad to have me back." Jaune whispered to her.

Matte shook her head. "No need to. It's fine really."

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked. "Aside from what my sister has planned for us anyway."

The brunette pursed her lips at the question. "Not much really, I just thought that I'd buy myself some map making supplies for my birthday."

The argument between the two older women abruptly stopped and they immediately looked at her along with Jaune, visibly surprised. "Wait, today is your birthday?!"

"Uh…yes. Yes it is" She answered before the two women in the front had a non-verbal conversation with a glance.

"Ash. To the mall. Now."

"Yes Ma'am." With that said, the vehicle went straight for said location as soon as the red light turned green, forcing Matte to hold onto Jaune for her dear life as it went and turned at speeds that was just a little bit away from getting them a speeding ticket.

* * *

"I-Is this really necessary?" Matte asked uneasily as she was forced into a fitting room by an exuberant Lisa. She was trying her best to hide her horror upon seeing the enormous bunch of clothing that the older woman had picked up and brought with her. So much so that Jaune had left her here just a few minutes ago.

"I do believe that it is a necessity. Oh! Try this one first." Lisa began as she gave her the first article in her hands to try out. "Besides knowing now that it's your birthday and the fact that I had something planned for tonight, is actually a two birds with one stone type of situation. I get to celebrate my brother's return and you get to celebrate your birthday with him, it's great right?"

"I–ugh." Defeated, the sailor girl decided to let her be and closed the fitting room's curtains so that she could undress and wear it. She couldn't fault the news anchor for reaching that conclusion. After all, she had a pretty good reason to celebrate today. Who was she to take that away from her?

As she now stood in front of the mirror, now clad in only her undergarments, took one more look at the dress and found herself cringing. It was indeed a beautiful article of clothing but it was not her type. "This isn't practical at all."

"I'll say. You're the type of girl who would dress for functionality rather than just appearance. It's not a bad trait to have Matte Skye." A familiar voice told her from just behind her right shoulder, its tone devoid of its earlier excitement, replaced by a cool curiosity and approval.

Matte felt a chill in her spine as she craned her neck to see the intruder, her eyes resembling that of a predator. "M-miss Lisa?"

"I have a feeling that you've left out a few things about what happened on the ship. Care to tell me?" The silver-haired woman asked.

With that, the navigator connected the dots as she was backed into a corner. "This clothing store, the absurd amount of dresses, how you easily let Jaune leave when he asked you…this was a chance for you to corner me."

"You're correct." The older woman's arms were placed on either side of her, preventing escape. "So, what really is your relationship with my little brother?"

 _I'm doomed._


	11. V1 Arc 2 Ch 8: Consequences Part 1

**My responses to the reviews:**

 **Ronmr:** Nobody ever expects the Span- I mean, the police.

 **PasiveNox:** Technically it's a mix of Eitri (MCU) and Sindri (God of War) since they're basically the same person in actual mythology but yeah. They're expies based on everybody's favorite dwarf brothers.

 **I'm Yu:** Thank you! You'll see more in the future!

 **coduss:** I am aware of that but as I've said, not all descendants of Greek Gods are Rage Monsters. Yes, I know of Atreus but have you forgotten about Kratos' first child a.k.a Calliope? Also, I never said that Jaune has no angry streak of his own. He does have an angry streak like his predecessors.

 **Wolfgang8624:** Thanks, it made me REAL cautious about what I eat. Yeah, the Yellow Trailer was cool at first glance but then you realize she thrashed a bar and its employees for not giving her an answer that satisfied her.

 **Shashenka:** Thanks! As I've said to Wolfgang, the Yellow Trailer was cool until you realize Yang committed several crimes.

 **Golden Kevin:** Thank you! Sorry it took this long to make and stay tuned for future chapters!

 **Zaralann:** I appreciate the review.

 **guest:** I don't think it'll ever be truly explained so this is the result of my mind's brainstorming.

 **priceless22:** Whoa! Chill! I understand Yang being rightfully thrown to prison but Rape is too much. That thing's a crime too!

 **Obsidian Prime:** Well I gotta show some love for best dwarf brothers right? Everything does have a limit, one only needs to look at Yang vs Neo to show she could be beaten. Also, does solutions you mentioned works too. Thanks and yes, Matte is doomed lol.

 **BukkakeNoJutsu:** Thank you! It took me this long but here's an actual update.

 **darklegendarysoldier:** Thanks for reviewing! And do not worry, I have something very special planned for Jaune's weaponry.

 **Classy J0K3R:** Oh? Got a name change eh? Classy~ Anyways, yeah. This will affect Yang's future as it should have been in canon.

 **X3runner:** We shall see the outcome in this chapter and the few after that, maybe even beyond.

 **Shashenka:** Thank you Shashenka!

 **Holios the Demon Companion:** Lol, it sure was punny.

 **ahsoei:** We shall see what happens. Stay tuned for now!

 **tsun:** True to that but let's see what my mind has cooked up. I am only it's medium after all.

 **TheExpL0DiNgaPplE** **:** I am aware of that but as I've already said, I never said that Jaune doesn't have an angry streak in him. Also, I never said that Jaune didn't inherit this trait from his predecessors.

 **LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas:** Thank you! That warms my heart.

 **Batman1998:** The only thing I can say for now is to stay tuned for future chapters.

 **DreamsOfCalamity:** Thank you and yes, GG Sailor Girl.

 **BeOurGuest:** True enough, I did say that it was cut content for a reason. Also, the actual chapter's finally here.

 **Axccel:** Thank you for the reviews! I hope you continue to read and support this work of mine.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the God of War series. It's that simple.**

* * *

 **Beta Readers:**

 **Romulus Black Talon (Ideas and Sounding Board)**

 **Love Reading 3.14 (Grammar and Plot Holes Fixer)**

* * *

 **L** **egacy of War**

 **Volume 1**

 **Arc 2: The Hidden Depths**

 **Chapter 9: Consequences Part 1**

* * *

The blue-eyed warrior watched the conversation taking place in front of the club, making sure that he was out of sight in the corridor of the club's shattered glass entrance, made easier with his modified coat returned to its bead. Meters behind him, the other officers conversed with the people inside the club to get the full story from them.

He'd already said his part. The only thing left for him to do now while waiting for his sister to give them a copy of the recorded evidence was to watch the blonde aggressor that he threw out of the club.

Sure, Jaune was pissed at the trouble that she caused but there must be a reason why the person she was looking for was important. He could sympathize with that. He himself had gone headfirst into trouble just days ago.

"Don't worry Yang, I just called Dad. He's on his way here so just…just hang in there please?" A young girl that looked near Savanna's age said to his opponent, who he now knew was the one she called Yang. He couldn't see the younger girl's face as her back faced him but he could see the strands of her red-tipped black hair peeking out from her red-hooded cloak.

"I'll be fine sis, you watch Bumblebee for me okay?" Yang replied as her arms were cuffed behind her by the officers. The word 'sis' made him raise an eyebrow in surprise at their relationship.

"Wait, what?! Then how am I going to get home?!"

"You don't need to worry about the motorcycle. It'll be taken to the pound near the station and taken care of. I mean, I definitely would with this custom marvel of a ride." Just as the officer said this, a tow truck arrived. "Well would you look at that Schmidt. Their timing's impeccable, as always."

"If you're worried about breaking your curfew young lady you might as well come with us until your father arrives at the station. That way, you can go home with him." The other officer named Schmidt said.

Jaune noted that he was the direct opposite of his partner when it came to their body types. Whereas, Schmidt was chubby and had a shorter stature, his partner was tall and muscled.

"Your sister will have to stay for a while though until this mess is handled. Let's get them inside and taken to the station Jenko."

With that said, the two sisters were taken inside one of the police cruisers while the tow truck operators were quick to load the motorcycle onto the vehicle's motorcycle trailer.

Behind him, he could hear the conversation between Junior, Lisa, and the officers cease with a statement of "Thank you for your assistance, we'll take it from here." After that, he then heard the footsteps of said officers going to the direction of the exit.

Jaune shifted slightly to the side and leaned on the wall to make way for them, giving a curt nod for each when they were near him. They responded in the same way to give courtesy though they did look a bit curious as they looked at him and he had a faint idea why. "Are you okay kid? I mean, you did fight a graduate from Signal Academy head-on."

"I'm okay." The blond said with a nonchalant wave. "Thanks for asking and helping anyway."

The two officers looked at each other before shrugging with a mutter of "Must be Aura." Then they left him there and he watched them until they reached their own cruiser and went inside. Seconds later, all three police vehicles then left the club's premises.

The warrior inhaled deeply and released his breath slowly with a hiss as he carefully rubbed his head, which faintly glowed white. With the adrenaline high of combat gone, his remaining Aura was working to alleviate the pain and fix the damage that Yang inflicted.

True, he was protected by the power of his soul but his head was still the most exposed part of his body and modified it may be, the coat still had the same limitation as its pre-modified form. In other words, it did little to protect him from the sheer force of her enhanced punches.

Thankfully, Jaune received only bruises from the fight. What bruises he had on his head were easily hidden by his hair and they were already healing quickly since he focused his Aura in that area.

The warrior then turned around and made his way back to the club's main hub, though not before saying something to his long-time companion.

 _Pandora, when we get more material for the coat's next upgrade we_ should _include head protection._

 _I already decided that it's a priority._ The spirit replied. _Not to mention that your fight against her has given me an idea for the next improvement._ She then sighed. _I need the right materials to do it though. We can't always rely on the ever-present Blood Essence or the rare Slivers of Hope that you get from slain enemies._

 _Because nothing beats actual forging materials to use am I right?_ He asked, though it was more of a statement than an actual question as he knew that as the daughter of THE smith god, Pandora knew what she was talking about as she had assisted her father during the early centuries of her existence.

 _That is the case yes. It's good to know that you're recalling my lessons Jaune._

 _Well, you are my teacher/guardian/longtime companion Pandora. It would be weird if I didn't learn stuff from you._ The blond responded as he finally reentered the main hub and saw the full extent of the damages. _Gods…I hope I don't need to pay for those._

Many of Junior's men were hard at work to clear away the glass shards and debris that had resulted from his fight with Yang, which was definitely a lot to say the least despite his effort to lessen the damages.

As it turned out, the dance floor had caved in at several areas. One particular cave-in was deeper than most however, with fissures that stretched out on the floor from its epicenter to the direction where he and his opponent crashed into their respective walls.

Another one of the glass spires had been shattered from the battle, likely from the shockwave from when their fists had clashed. Miraculously however, its frame still stood so it would only be a matter of replacing the broken glass.

Shaking his head, Jaune approached Junior who stood nearby with a scroll in his right hand and a drink in the other, swiftly pressing, swiping, and typing with the latter. "So…do I have to pay for any of the damages?"

The club owner paused, took a sip of his drink, and then spoke. "Not really, most of it is going to be counted as a case against our rude guest but I could probably charge you for the glass doors. Then again, I did allow you to throw her out through it so I guess it's a moot point now."

"Huh, thanks Junior." The blond said, surprised and a little relieved that he didn't have to pay for his share of the damages. "So you're pressing charges against her then?"

"That's the plan…not to mention that it'll probably be one of the headlines, if not _the_ headline, on the news tomorrow." The bearded man answered, prompting Jaune to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

At this, Junior merely snorted and pointed at Lisa, who was now sitting back at the table with the others.

His sister's face was currently neutral, yet he could see a mix of annoyance and curiosity in her eyes as she fiddled with her scroll.

Judging from the club owner's response and the current state of his sister, the warrior knew that it had something to do with her job. Still it wouldn't hurt to confirm what he had guessed.

With a curt nod to Junior, Jaune then went to the others and sat at the only seat available, which was beside Matte. "I guess that you all have questions?"

Lisa closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Many. Very many questions Jaune." She then lowered her hand and looked straight into his eyes. "As much as I want to get them answered however, I need to set them aside for now and rest."

"It's because of your job isn't it?" The blond questioned as his right hand traced small circles on the table.

"Unfortunately, yes, it is." The amber-eyed woman answered. "I'm needed at the VNN tomorrow to handle this since I witnessed it. That means I'm going to have to cut my break short."

Ashley– now completely sober although a fading red handprint could still be seen on her face– turned to look at her employer. "You'll be staying here at the city then?"

His sister nodded. "I already called for a ride to take me to my apartment. I expect you to do your job while I'm gone Ash." She stood up from her seat and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I would have liked to spend more time with you and help you find our remaining missing sisters but duty calls."

The warrior patted the hand grasping his shoulder and smiled. "It's okay sis. It took me a decade to find you but I can wait for a few more days."

The news anchor's lips mirrored his and she playfully tousled his hair, her eyes shining with happiness and pride. "You've really grown Jaune. I guess I can't really call you my 'little' brother now huh?"

"Lisa, it's okay." He said to her before adding, "I'll always be your little brother the same way that you'll always be my older sister."

"Hmph. You ruined the moment brat." She huffed as she suddenly bonked him on the head. "Ash, tell him what he needs to know about Little Clock and Pop Tart. They'll certainly be surprised that their big brother's going to visit them in Atlas soon. Emphasis on the surprise, okay?"

"I'll make sure he leaves on time when he's ready." Ashley said with a salute.

"Are you getting rid of me already? That's harsh of you Snoopy." Jaune ribbed with a smirk on his face. In his mind however, he sighed in relief when he did not feel any pain from the 'light' bop she gave him which meant that his head was now fully healed. Still, what she said did remind him of several important facts regarding his sisters.

The blond had already found Lisa and while he hadn't seen her yet due to her being currently away on a mission, Amber was also counted as found. Then there was his eldest sister, who'd apparently been exiled in Menagerie ten years ago. Finally, two of his younger sisters were currently in Atlas, and he was going to visit them in a few days.

It was a miracle that they found Lisa instead of the other way around but he wasn't going to complain. To think that he was actually that much closer to accomplishing his goal than he'd ever thought, and that he had more people helping him now to close the gap by just finding Lisa.

"Oh Jaune, I know you want to see them as much as I do." With one last tousle of his hair, she took her hand off of him and began to walk away. "I'll see you next time little brother."

"Thanks for everything sis." He exclaimed and got a wave in return. Once she got out of the club, he then turned to his other companions on the table. "So…questions?"

A cacophony of questions assaulted his ears that very moment. So much so that he almost didn't notice the hand of a certain sailor girl grasped his own underneath the table to give and get support as she too was bombarded by questions regarding the true nature of their relationship.

The warrior didn't mind it. In fact, he gently squeezed it as they began to answer the questions from them.

* * *

It was already a little past midnight when all the questions had ended and all Jaune ever wanted to do right now was to sleep. Alas, there were still things to do before that could happen, like getting back home. He didn't have the luxury of having an apartment for emergencies like Lisa apparently had.

The blonde let a yawn escape from his lips, the cool air tempting his eyelids to remain shut…at least that was until he heard the harsh caw of a raven.

Glaring at the bird that had now flown away, the warrior's gaze was drawn back to Matte and he found that she was shivering slightly, rubbing her arms in an effort to stave off the mild chill from the night.

Without even needing to think about it, the blond removed his suit coat and placed it on the brunette's shoulders. "Here, you need this more than I do right now."

The sailor flinched at the contact as she had not expected that, before she relaxed and held on tightly to the piece of clothing, her smile beaming as she looked at him. "Thank you Jaune."

The warrior felt his cheeks warm considerably at the sight and found himself rubbing the back of his head with one hand, a matching smile on his face as he closed his eyes. Even with that though, he found the image of her smiling face to be etched into his mind, the effort of closing his eyes effectively rendered moot. It reminded him of how her hand felt in his earlier. "It's fine you know."

Matte giggled at his words, prompting Jaune to open his eyes and look away. To his chagrin, the redness of his face had subsequently intensified at the sound, rubbing the back of his head as he did so to hide it. "Come on, Matte. This isn't even funny."

The blond heard her move and he felt her place her hands on both sides of his face before tilting it down to her. He saw that her smile was still as warm as earlier with a touch of amusement and gratitude visible in her eyes. "Shut up you big baby." And then she rose up on her tiptoes and firmly planted her lips on his as she closed her eyes.

Her kiss was a pleasant source of warmth against the midnight chill, even more so when she pressed her body to his for more contact. It brought to surface the memories of their time together on the ship, unforgettable memories, memories that he'd treasure as much as those of his early childhood.

He quickly followed suit and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, his eyes closed as well to fully enjoy the kiss, reciprocating the gentle movement of her lips on his with his own.

Underneath the moonlight, they lost themselves in each other for what seemed to be minutes, though it was only thirty seconds at least when they finally ceased their lip lock. Their foreheads were pressed together as they stared at each other's eyes, panting for breath and their faces flushed but satisfied.

"So…what does this makes us Matte?" The blond warrior asked the question now at the very forefront of his mind.

"I'm not really sure." The brunette navigator replied as she looked down before she looked back up with widened eyes so fast that he feared she almost suffered whiplash. "Not that it's bad or anything! It's just that everything about us went by so fast."

"I know. It's like–" He began before she interrupted him by saying, "–we skipped a lot of bases or steps or whatever it's called in a romantic relationship."

"…yeah, like what you said."

Matte's eyes widened again as she realized what she had done and said. She slapped her hands over her mouth with an "Eep!" escaping from her lips before she did so, her face burning red.

If Jaune was offended– which was very far from the case here, he'd never think of it. Instead, he couldn't stop the chuckles coming out of his mouth which became full blown laughter when her blush intensified and her glare only further fueled the fire.

"Is this payback for earlier?!" The blond's only response to the question was his continued hysterics, though he kept one eye barely open to see what she would do in turn. He was not disappointed.

She was pouting. She was actually pouting. With puffed cheeks, glaring eyes, and everything else.

"You look very cute when you're like that you know." The words flowed easily from his mouth as his chuckles ended, his lips curved upwards as he stared at her.

To her credit, she didn't even look away or fidgeted in place. She merely lost her pout and her cheeks went back to normal save for the redness still present. The sharp look in her eyes replaced by a warm, albeit hesitant, softness that drew him in. "…can you say that again Jaune? Please?"

Jaune blinked at the request before he held her tighter in his arms, his lips close to her ear. "I said you look very cute."

He felt something in his chest trying to get out when he those words left his mouth, as if there was something more that he had to say. However, he found himself hesitating to do so and decided to just bask in her warm presence.

Matte tightened her grip on him. "Thank you Jaune. For saving all of us back on the ship..." She lifted one of her hands off him to touch her aquamarine necklace. "For this gift you gave me…" She pecked his cheek and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "And for kissing me back. I just wanted you to know that."

There they went silent once more, holding each other close as the cool wind blew.

At least that would have been the case until they heard someone speak nearby.

"Are you two still gonna go at it or can we go home now?" Their gaze went to direction of the voice and saw none other than a grinning Ashley holding her scroll up. The prosthetic-armed woman was accompanied by a mortified Savanna, holding three duffel bags in her arms.

The couple's cheeks reddened upon seeing their audience, "How long have you been watching us?!"

At his question, the woman in question tapped her scroll and pocketed it. "Long enough to get multiple pictures and video clips of the cutest moments that you two have had in the past couple minutes…which I may or may not have sent to your sister for a little favor."

Jaune's right eye twitched erratically and upon seeing this, Ashley nonchalantly wagged a mechanical finger. "Relax. There's no need to worry kid, the favor is for a good cause. It's why this little girlie is here to come home with us along with your girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" The couple asked, both of them thoroughly confused. For Jaune, it was because he wondered why Savanna was coming with them. In Matte's case on the other hand, she didn't know why she was to come with them.

"I'll be the chaperone to you three kiddos though so don't do anything…noisy." The salt-and-pepper haired woman said with a sly grin and wagging eyebrows before taking out her keys, ignoring their blushes from the insinuation. "Anyways, let's get on board. We still have a trip here tomorrow after all and we all need sleep."

* * *

Taiyang Xiao Long was a man who had gone through a lot, the experiences he had shaping him to become the person he was today.

The blond however, had never expected what he'd just heard from his daughter Ruby. At least, not until his older daughter Yang was already entered or graduated from Beacon in four years. Heck, it was his preference and definitely better if this didn't happen in the first place!

"Look sir, I know that you're mad but please remain calm. We're only following protocol." At the words of the police officer he was talking to, the retired huntsman turned Signal Academy teacher sighed tiredly.

He removed his hands from the table, the front edges of the bland furniture bearing fresh hairline fractures from where he had unintentionally grabbed it. "I understand Officer Schmidt." He sighed at the sight of his mistake and added, "And um, I'm sorry about the desk. I know a good woodworker who can fix this."

The younger man waved it off. "That's okay Mister Xiao Long. This is a stressful situation regarding your daughter. As for the desk, I think it's already planned to be replaced soon. It's pretty old."

Taiyang nodded at the reply and asked the question of the night. "Do you mind telling me what charges are filed against my daughter, please?"

"Of course Mr. Xiao Long," The officer responded calmly as he looked at some papers. "Your daughter is facing charges of assault and battery–"

 _Why did you even do this Yang?_ The father groaned in thought as he rubbed his face with both hands.

"–extensive damage of privately owned property–" Schmidt continued.

 _Must be because of her Ember Celica and Semblance then…damn it._ He thought as he resisted the urge to display more of his disappointment at his daughter's impulsive actions. _I should have reprimanded her better!_

"–and lastly, sexual assault."

Taiyang paused and blinked owlishly upon hearing that final tidbit of information. When it sunk in, there was only one thought he had for that.

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YANG?!_

The precinct immediately went silent.

Feeling stares all around him, the Signal Academy teacher examined himself. He had risen to his feet, there was a slight ache from his throat, and Officer Schmidt was wide-eyed. It all pointed to the fact that he, for that one brief moment, had lost control of himself and made an outburst at the news.

For him, doing so was embarrassingly stupid. Especially for a former huntsman like him who prided himself on being able to remain calm and collected.

Shaking his head, he sat back down on his seat with a sigh. "I'm sorry for the disturbance I made."

"It's fine sir. If I had a daughter and learned that she was facing these charges I'd be pissed as well." The younger man told him. "Do you have anything more to ask Mr. Xiao Long?"

"I have a few left." Taiyang answered. "How did she even get that last one?"

"Well, sir." Schmidt began as he scratched his chin. "According to Mr. Xiong, who was the victim of that, and from other witnesses, your daughter grabbed him by his balls and squeezed twice painfully while she was demanding information from him. I think it was about a black-haired woman that she was trying to find. A woman who Mr. Xiong had admitted that he didn't know, and then this whole mess began after that incident."

 _Oh Yang. Why?_ The blond thought as he sagged in his seat. The revelation opened a can of worms that he didn't want to stew in but it was unavoidable.

Raven Brawnwen, his former partner in Beacon, fellow teammate in Team STRQ, his first love, and the mother of Yang.

The reason why Yang did what she had done tonight.

He had failed yet again.

Like how he failed years ago on the day that Yang stumbled upon a picture of Raven. When she brought Ruby with her to search for her mother because he was too distraught and broken at the loss of Summer to care for them both. How it was Qrow who had to hurry and scour the vast woods of Patch, barely saving them from certain death from Grimm.

Though he had become better over the years with help from Qrow and his daughters to do his duty as a father, he couldn't forget his failure that day and today was yet another failure.

He could've done better, should've done better regarding Yang's obsession to find her mother. He shouldn't have thought that the near death experience she had that day would temper her desire to know. Sure, she left Ruby out of her search but he should've instilled more discipline in her and drill the fact that the impulsive acts she had done in her pursuit had consequences.

With the fact that there was a lot of evidence proving what she had done, with _Lisa Lavender_ of all people as one of the witnesses, there was the chance that this situation would kill her future and lock her up come the morning.

Taiyang couldn't, _wouldn't_ let that happen. Yang would face reprimand for her actions but she was his daughter and he wouldn't abandon her now. He _would not fail_ his daughter again.

He felt the scroll in his pocket and clenched his fist at the thought of the one contact he had there that could help him.

He knew what he needed to do, even if that meant he had to get roped into that damn war in the shadows yet again.

But before that could happen, there was one thing he promised himself to do once Yang got out of this.

He was going to scold the _hell_ out of her and hammer his lessons into her thick skull if he had to. And damn it, he _will_ do just that.

He was going to make his daughter _strong_ and _disciplined._

He was going to make sure that his daughters _survived_ when they inevitably get caught in all of this.

He would no longer be the damn fool. It was time to get off his ass and get to work.

"Thank you for explaining everything officer, I'll return when this can get sorted out." With nary a word more, he left Officer Schmidt and made his way to the entrance, where Ruby sat by reading a magazine she bought.

"Ruby, let's go." Upon hearing his words, his young crimson-cloaked daughter sprang up from where she sat and immediately began asking him a barrage of questions as they walked away from the police station.

"DAD! What's going to happen to Yang? Why isn't she here? Is she still locked up? Isn't this all just misunderstanding–" The blond would have let her continue asking her questions but he needed to contact a certain someone soon and it was already nearing midnight.

"Ruby, your sister committed a crime and there's no changing that. There are charges stacked against her supported by evidence. She will stay at the police station for now." He interjected as they turned on the left corner of Sentinel Street and made their way down Smith Street, where he had asked a friend beforehand that they were going to stay for the night. "I'll fix this but it's already late. We need to rest for now, okay?"

"…okay dad." With that said, they remained in silence until they arrived at their destination.

They were in front of a closed shop which was part of what used to be a small three-story apartment building. At least until it was bought and renovated by its current owner, Brokkr Huldra.

"Uhh…dad, as excited as I am to see some of the weapons that are made and sold in this shop, I don't think that's possible now since it's closed for the night. What are we doing here?" Ruby asked.

"We're staying here for the night." Taiyang simply said as he approached the door and raised his hand to knock.

It turned out he didn't have to as it opened, revealing a bald man with a beard and as short as Ruby in stature. He was clad in a bluish grey cotton shirt and pants underneath his leather apron with a pair of sturdy boots.

"Took ya long enough Tai, now get your asses inside." The shop owner said gruffly as he stepped aside to allow them entrance. "We might be near a police station but I sure as hell ain't going to be careless. Especially if some idiots think they could take my stuff."

"Sorry for the short notice Brok." The Signal teacher said as he and his daughter entered, the shorter man closing the door behind them and began the lengthy process of locking its excessive amount of locks. "It's been a stressful night to say the least."

Brok snorted. "I sure can tell that. Looks like ya need some drink in ya." He then stopped for a while and looked past him, his expression cross. "Oi kid! Stop drooling on my merchandise!"

"Eep!" A sheepish looking Ruby met their eyes as she wiped said substance flowing from her mouth, her silver eyes sparkling at the sight of all the weapons currently on display. "I'm sorry Mr. Brokkr! It's just that all these classical weapons are so cool!"

"Classical? The hell do ya mean _they're_ _classical?_ " Brok balked.

The tone made Taiyang wince. Though he knew that his friend of sorts adapted well to the advancements in weaponry and other tools of war, the self-proclaimed blacksmith was known to have a sore spot regarding the type of weapons he preferred to make.

Or rather, how the type of weapons he preferred to make was steadily being set aside and seen as obsolete models compared to mecha-shift weapons, especially in the case of younger huntsmen.

"Brok, she doesn't mean anything bad by that." The blond said as he hastily grabbed the bearded man before he could blow up a gasket. "She appreciates all kinds of weapons. Isn't that right Ruby?"

"That's right!" The short-haired girl piped up, realizing that she needed to say something to placate the angry shop owner.

"There's nothing wrong with the weapons that you make sir. I'm pretty sure that there are people out there who appreciate this type of weapons. I know I'm one of them." She added with a smile, a hand on her hip and the other on her chest.

Unfortunately for her, Taiyang noticed that Brok was not impressed.

"Kid, I've been a blacksmith before you were even born, so ya ain't fooling me." The self-proclaimed blacksmith said gruffly with his arms crossed before his chest. "I saw your weapon and I can tell how much maintenance that thing requires after extensive use. Given that it's in a relatively good condition, ya must've spent way more time than necessary to maintain it and look for parts to upgrade it."

Ruby remained silent, her expression equal parts sheepish and embarrassed.

"Whatever, I'm getting too old for this shit." Said old man admitted with a shake of his head before approaching his counter and going behind it to open the door there. "Kid, head through the corridor here and there'll be some stairs at the end. Go up there to the room furthest on the left, that'll be where you're staying. You can look at my merch tomorrow, that a deal?"

"OH MY GOSH! REALLY?! YES SIR!" With that, she zipped away in a burst of red rose petals that made the short man jump back in surprise.

"Son of a bitch!" The blacksmith exclaimed. "The hell's with her Tai? She could have hit my wares!"

"Sorry about Ruby's excitement…but could you maybe ease off on the swears Brok?" The teacher asked as he followed the man into his small kitchen.

Brok snorted. "I'll stop swearing the day my dumb brother stops moping about his hands and starts forging again instead of making fucking jewelry." He took two bottles of beer from the refrigerator, giving one of them to him after removing the bottle caps. "So, ya got yourself an emergency huh? This involve your firecracker?"

Taiyang nodded and swigged the beverage as he sat down on a nearby stool. He then took out his scroll and swiped through his contacts until he come upon whom he was finding, making him sigh and take another swig.

"Well then, it looks like you need some privacy." The bearded man said after draining his own bottle. "Your room's just across your daughter's. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get some shuteye. Got some work to do tomorrow."

"Thank you Brok." He replied.

Before he left however, he looked back. "Tai, if this means you're going to work again, might want to drop your weapons here when you get 'em. It'd be nice to work on my masterpieces again." With that said, he was gone.

The blond waited for the footsteps to cease before pressing the contact in his scroll, raising it to his ear. "Ozpin, I need your help."

* * *

[ _–though what remains of the Hyenas have now been imprisoned, their leader and many other members have not yet been seen. As such, Vale's police department requests that the citizens remain cautious and immediately report any sightings of the infamous gang. They are easily recognized–_ ] Jaune listened to the TV report with Lisa doing her job, while his eyes were on the stove.

With a flick of his wrist, the blonde flipped the now cooked pancake from the pan in his right hand to a nearby plate stacked with the same fried batter. His other hand was busy frying several slices of bacon into another pan, making sure that it would become crispy.

"Damn, I can't believe that the Hyenas disappeared just like that." Ashley piped up from the dining table as she began to slice up a batch of freshly cooked pancakes drizzled with maple syrup, stabbing several slices with her fork.

"And why do you say that Miss Ashley?" Matte asked as she too sliced her own stack of pancakes. "Do you believe that something's amiss?"

"Sure do Matte. And just call me Ash. Miss Ashley makes me sound old. Oh! Maybe you and little girlie here can call me Master Ash later when I teach you two how to use those guns you got. Yeah, Master Ash sounds groovy." Putting the pieces in her mouth and chewing it before swallowing, the guard continued. "Anyways, a heavily armed gang that large? They're probably up to something."

Jaune paused for a bit but not a moment more as he continued his task. He would have said something, like why was she seeming to hint at something. Had Lisa's snooping habits rubbed off of her employee? It could be. They had been living here for a few years already after all.

A brief look at Savanna told him that she had similar thoughts, if the near-robotic focus she had on consuming her breakfast were any indication. Her attempt to not show anything that could link her connection to the Hyenas was commendable. However, he knew that if Lisa were here, she would have deduced something already.

"…but that ain't my business." The salt-and-pepper haired woman conceded with a shrug of her shoulders. "My job is just to stay here and watch over the house. It may be a bit boring at times, but it's easy pay."

"Speaking of jobs," The blond began as he turned off the stove and piled his breakfast on a plate, "does teaching Savanna and Matte how to use guns require payment? Like an actual job, Ash?"

"Well, I'm not just teaching them how to use guns Jaune." At the look that the two in question gave her, Ashley snorted. "What? Thought that I'll just teach you how to point and shoot? Nope, might as well give you gals the full experience."

She then pointed her fork at the faunus. "And that goes double for you little girlie. We've only got a month and a half to get you into shape for Beacon's entrance exams. Trust me, that shit's grueling as fuck."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at her as he sat down beside Matte. "It's that hard?"

"Course it is! I failed the exams after all." All three of them looked at her, prompting her to blink. "What? Are you all surprised?"

"I'd never have thought you actually took the entrance exams Ash." Matte admitted. "No offense but it just seems unlikely."

"None taken sailor girl, I could hardly believe it myself."

"Excuse me Master Ash but…is it the reason why you lost your arm?" Savanna asked with a bit of hesitance.

"My arm?" The guard shook her head, a grin forced on her face. "Oh no, I lost it due to some unfortunate circumstances two years before I took the exam."

"Was it Grimm?" His question, wiped the mirth in her grin. It became bitter, angry.

"To be honest kid, I don't even know what it was. The thing that attacked my friends and I was unlike anything I've ever seen before." She said to him after taking a drink of her coffee. "Tried to tell my folks but they thought I was crazy. The only guy who listened to me was Professor Ozpin, but even he seemed unsure. Heh, you guys might think I'm crazy too if I tell you."

"Then don't tell us. We're not asking you to." His statement was all but a command, though he had to admit that he was curious. What kind of Grimm was it that not even Professor Ozpin, a very well-known prodigy, was sure of its existence?

"Thanks, kid." The salt-and-pepper haired woman stood up and took her now empty plate and mug. "I'll just drop this by the sink. If y'all need me, I'll be waiting in the garage. Vale's awaitin'."

The three of them watched in silence as the older woman left them and did as she said. None of them dared to speak until they were absolutely sure she was gone, making them sigh.

"That was something all right." Jaune said before looking at his two companions. "Now, let's all agree to never speak about this unless it's necessary."

"I second that."

"I concur."

"Great! Now let's eat up."

* * *

"Ah, Brokkr's Unbreakables. Best place in Vale to get sturdy armor, weapons, and other accessories of war." Ash spoke up as they looked at the sign above the front door.

"Is that the tagline of this place, Ash?" Jaune asked. They had just arrived about a few minutes ago, said minutes was used up to wait for Ashley to find a place to park nearby.

"It's actually the censored version after ol' Brok got some flak for its original one. Lots of his rivals here got offended at the rather rude insinuations to their skill." She answered. "Still, the stuff Brok makes is high quality. Better have your lien ready then unless you've got some ores to lessen the cost." She paused as she said that and looked at them. "Wait, do you have some?"

He looked at the two in question, Matte and Savanna.

Matte only shook her head. Unknown to her however, he already had a solution for that. He still had the money he got from Junior. And perhaps he could also convince a certain spirit to part with a considerable length of her chain to use.

 _I refuse to do that._

Well, there went that idea.

Savanna on the other hand raised a bag she had brought with her, metal clinking together inside upon doing so.

"Okay then. Let's go inside."

With that said, Jaune approached the door to open it only for a familiar red-cloaked girl to do that and crash into him. "I'm sorry!"

The high-pitched apology made him cringe, though that was quickly ignored in favor of helping her to get up her feet. "It's okay. Let me…"

Whatever else it was that he had to say failed to leave his mouth as he saw her whole appearance.

She was young, perhaps a bit younger than Savanna. Her skin pale like the moon and with neck-length choppy black hair became dark red at the tips. Strange as the former was, it was not the most unique feature she had.

It was her eyes, which he noticed was a strange and rare silver color.

Eyes that he knew, for Pandora had told him, only belonged to a select group of warriors.

The Silver-Eyed Warriors.

Warriors that should've died many years ago…just like the Arcs.

And now, here was one.

* * *

Ozpin let out a sigh as he finished sipping his cup of coffee. It was not the hot cocoa he would have liked to drink but he needed the caffeine.

When his former student Taiyang had called him last night, asking for help, he expected the worst to have happened. That Ruby Rose was attacked.

Fortunately, that wasn't the case.

Instead, the father of two had told him that his eldest daughter, Yang Xiao Long, had been arrested for several crimes and that there was evidence to prove her actions.

This was a delicate situation, all things considered. If it wasn't handled carefully and correctly, it had the potential to blow up into something worse.

And so he had spent most of the morning hours coming up with a solution. Calling the best lawyer he knew to help handle the case, and preparing himself to talk to the public since Ms. Xiao Long was a Signal graduate and Beacon enrollee.

The Beacon headmaster was merely taking a break for now.

He was still human after all. Aura or not, the human body had its limitations.

"Ozpin, have you seen the morning news yet?" At the question, the silver-haired man looked up from his mug to see that his trusted deputy headmistress had entered his office.

"Glynda, I'm afraid that I haven't seen it yet. I've been busy handling something that required my full attention." He answered, draining the coffee in his mug after doing so.

"It seems you have." She said, looking at his eyes which now likely bore bags. "I must insist that you do so now however. It involves one of our enrollees."

"Is it perhaps about Miss Xiao Long?" He asked the blonde as he grabbed his scroll to search the VNN.

"Yes. Could this be why you were so busy then?"

Ozpin nodded as he swiped a finger on the device's screen. "Taiyang called me last night to ask for help." He then found what he was looking for and pressed it, the video playing immediately.

[ _Last night in Vale's red light district, a suspect was arrested for a number of crimes she committed inside a well-known club in the area, which includes the thrashing of said establishment._ ] Lisa Lavender began as a video of Yang unleashing a barrage of shotgun slugs was seen, exploding on contact with a coated individual and the floor around him.

Due to the lower quality of the video, the headmaster knew that it was taken from a scroll. It and the bright flashes from the shotgun gauntlets also had the unfortunate side-effect of shrouding the full appearance of her opponent.

From what Taiyang had told him, the young blonde had been defeated and thrown out of the club by a young man wearing a metallic coat. It was very likely that he was the same person seen in the video.

[ _The suspect has been identified as Yang Xiao Long, a recent Signal graduate and Beacon enrollee._ ] The video then switched to a mugshot of Yang that was taken last night.

She had some bandages around her arms and head, showing the slight bruises and cuts she received from the battle.

[ _According to her victim and owner of The Club, Hei Xiong, she demanded information from him, even threatening him. And when told that he didn't have it, she tricked him to try and kiss her as an apology. This provided her the opportunity to punch him across the club._ ] Multiple CCTV footages of this event were shown, displaying how Yang threatened the man all the way to him being punched and shattering a glass spire. [ _Though The Club's customers had been able to leave after the first punch was thrown, some had been hit by the glass shards and required treatment at the local hospital._ ]

Though the lawyer that Ozpin contacted was good, he could tell this would be a very trying battle for them…unless he was able to convince Mr. Xiong to come to an agreement for Yang's punishment.

[ _She was stopped from attacking the employees and remaining customers by a nearby journeyman, but the club was thrashed despite his efforts._ ] Clips of Yang's fight with the 'journeyman' went by, showing his clever use of his fists and… _glowing chains?_

The headmaster quickly rewound the video a bit and played it on a slower speed. He had to make sure that his eyes weren't tricked.

 _There_. The silver-haired man paused the video and his shock, his urgency, was justified by the image. _…by the gods._

Blond hair, vibrant blue eyes, glowing chains wrapped around the right arm, and most importantly…

Aura as pale as ash.

Had he been holding it, Ozpin would've dropped his mug. It all clicked to him now as he remembered what Taiyang had told him. That Lisa Lavender was one of the witnesses to Yang's actions.

Why had she been in The Club in the first place?

Sure, one could argue that she was going to the club owner to gather information. This was especially the case with her line of work and her goal to find her missing siblings. But there was a much more simpler reason that existed.

She was out celebrating.

And what better occasion there was to celebrate other than the return of a brother?

"He lives." He told himself, just to confirm that fact.

"He lives? What do you mean by that Ozpin?" Turning to Glynda, he showed the still image in his scroll.

At first, his lieutenant was confused for a few seconds until she noticed the complete details of it, her eyes widening in shock. "He's–"

"Jaune Arc, the only son of Grover and Juniper Arc." He continued for her as he began to swipe furiously on his scroll. He had no time for rest. He had to find him. He needed it done now! Not a moment's delay could be afforded when there was yet another hope that remained alive! He had to get to him first before _she_ could! "The legacy of war still lives."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello my readers and followers of this particular work of mine! *dodges from all the thrown weapons again***

 **I know! It took me this long again!**

 **To be fair though, I was really busy going from one place to another almost every week since the last update. And anytime that I do have free time is pent for me to relax via games or just resting.**

 **I could have used that time to write but I wasn't really in the mood. My mind just goes blank. Other times I'm just fatigued.**

 **But anyways, here it was. Things happened in this chapter to set up the events of the next few chapters. We'll have to see what comes next (hopefully I could make it faster this time).**

 **As per usual, if you enjoyed this so far please add this to your favorites/follows list and most importantly, give reviews because they help authors like me to improve and continue writing.**

 **Till next time, Will of Wisp**


	12. Announcement v2 (Results of the Poll)

**To my readers:**

 **Your favorite pin cushion is back! *accepts the second hail of thrown weapons with open arms Leonidas!Gerard Butler-style***

 **So things happened. Finals was a bitch and I've resolved myself to think that I will get only passing grades at maximum to avoid disappointment but that's not what you all want to hear. Because seriously, no one would want to learn about my descent from sanity. No, what you want is the results of the poll!**

 **With an overwhelming response, it is Option 1 that won! *fires confetti* As for second place, Option 2 and 3 are neck and neck but since it's Option 1 that won... *Spartan Kicks both Options to the Abyss in my mind***

 **So remember what I said about rewriting past chapters? There'll be some massive changes to take into account the changes in the outline I've made. To accommodate for these changes and to avoid making plotholes (because let's be honest, 10 years of Jaune searching Mistral without finding any clues whatsoever about his sisters is quite a plothole), I've decided that I will post a supplementary story for Legacy of War. It will be sort of like the Ascension and Chain of Olympus part of Jaune's life, so a prequel story so to speak. Not to worry, it will be posted and updated at the same time as Legacy of War to be fair, because it's basically a collection and rearrangement of the content that I cut out of Legacy of War.**

 **So until I post the first replacement chapter of Legacy of War as well as post the as of yet un-named prequel, I will be hosting a Q & A session. You can send your questions in a PM or for it to be more interactive, go to one my forums (the links of which are in my profile) and go to "The God of War Forum" and post your questions there so we can all have a discussion about the future of Legacy of War.**

 **That'll be it for now!**

 **Sincerely, Will of Wisp**


	13. Yet another announcement

**Hello everyone. It's me Will S. LaVi or as my readers knew me last year, Will of Wisp. But just call me Will or LaVi, it's less confusing that way.**

 **Anyways, sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth. Lots of things happened since the last time I posted an announcement, many of them are quite painful as well. In fact, I still haven't recovered that well to be honest.**

 **So, I'm still working on the new version of Legacy of War which I will post as its own separate story (Should I add a subtitle? Like "Legacy of War: Arc Ascending"?) so that all of you will be given a chance to review it. You're just going to have to wait a bit more because I'm in my second semester of college which is why I'm so busy.**

 **Also...yeah, it's a slow going process. Trust me, I have no shortage of ideas for the new Legacy of War. Sure, some events would go different, location/manner/time-wise but I'll make sure to share my vision as best as I could.**

 **It's just been...difficult to write again. Much more difficult than I wanted it to be.**

 **So I'm asking for help. I only ask those willing to do so.**

 **Sorry if I'm such an inconsistent author.**

 **Till next time, this is Will S. LaVi.**


End file.
